Motorcity: Season 2
by tayrox
Summary: A written version of what Season 2 should be like for Motorcity. Completed: 20 episodes.
1. Introduction

**Sup Motorcity friends!**

**So remember how I promised to make this like a month ago? Teehee, about that...**

**You see, a lot of serious and bad things have happened in my life which have caused me to not be able to get on. Long story short, I couldn't write. I didn't have the heart. BUT I am here now :)**

**So enough about me and onto what we are here for! Motorcity Season 2! Here's how this is going to work:**

* * *

STEPS:

**1.) **I will try to upload a new 'episode' (chapter) once a week (chances are more)! Believe me I'll try and knowing my last Motorctiy FF, you can trust me!

**2.) **Every 'episode' will have a specific title and will run just like the first season ran, however in book form :D

**3.) **YOU GUYS can contribute! If you have an idea for an episode, PM me and I'll make sure to give you credit for your idea!

**4.) **At the end of every 'episode' I will have credits like a regular episode in Season 1. Giving credit to the creators, people who contributed and so on. This is going to run like a professional series; only book form.

* * *

**EPISODES:**

**Ok, this is seriously the place to be for updates. I will be updating this constantly to the episode lists, and teasers of the plots. So check it out often:**

**Episode 1 -** Back To Motorcity  
**Estimated Arrival Date:** Feb. 26 2013  
**Plot Teaser: **The gang is back and they are trying to fight off new and improved bots of Kane's! However, what they don't know is that the bots can use the Burner's powers against them! Will Julie manage to tell the Burners in time, or will they need to attack without knowing the full powers of the bots?

**Episode 2 - **The Question Complex  
**Estimated Arrival Date: **March 1st 2013  
**Plot Teaser: **Julie asked just a simple question, but that question has now thrown the Burners into chaos! Nothing seems to work to get them back together. Only, when Julie needs them the most will they come together to help her?

**Episode 3 - **Blast To The Past  
**Estimated Arrival Date: **March 4th 2013  
**Plot Teaser: **How Mike met all the Burners and how they managed to become 'The Burners'. Special Thanks to 'Cupid' for giving me this idea!

**Episode 4 -** Valentines Trade  
**Estimated Arrival Date: **March 8th 2013  
**Plot Teaser: **The Duke has decided to be kind (what?!) and offer the Burners some of his supplies for a Valentines Day gathering they wish to have. The Burners parties are always looked forward too every year, and it's always a great opportunity for people to find people they like or love ;) Only on one condition: Julie has to go on a date with the Duke. Special thanks to ffbeginner22 for the idea! :)

**Episode 5 - **Power Outage In Motorcity  
**Estimated Arrival Date: **March 13th 2013  
**Plot Teaser: **Kane decided instead of bots to send Motorcity into several days with no power. Not only with this cause Chuck to look things up in a LIBRARY (special thanks to the tumblr account of 'Citizens of Motorcity') but also some awkward situations with the Burners. Candlelit dinners? Flashlights? Bumping into each other? Also the issue of not a working shower! How will they get the power back on in time?

**Episode 6 - **Pool Party Hurricane  
**Estimated Arrival Date: **March 22 2013  
**Plot Teaser: **The Burners decide to spend a day at Lake Erie. BUT, Kane sends out a bot that will suck up all the water and turn it into a twister that will destroy Motorcity. When the twister slowly takes away every member of the team, what will Mike do to stop it?

**Episode 7 - **Joining The Fight  
**Estimated Arrival Date: **March 29th 2013  
**Plot Teaser: **Claire is injured due to another one of Kane's crazy bots and Julie decides that it would be best if Claire thought about joining the Burners. This bring into question who the Burners should allow on missions and who should stay home. What happens when fear arises due to the safety of the teammates? Thanks to Super Guest for pitching this idea! Love ya geniuses! ;D

**Episode 8 - **Texas Girl  
**Estimated Arrival Date: **April 15 2013  
**Plot Teaser: **Texas has finally found a girlfriend? Wait what?! Not only is this girl a little odd, but she seems to know a lot about Motorcity for a girl who 'just moved here'. It's not until she does something horrifying that the Burners are forced to come to the conclusion they never wanted to come to, shocking them and almost tearing them all apart. Thanks to ffbeginner22 for the idea!

**Episode 9 -** The Hit-Run-Rise Theory  
**Estimated Arrival Date:** April 19th 2013  
** Plot Teaser: **Finally, Julie manages to hear how her mother died; hit and run drunk driver incident. Kane reveals that this is why he has decided to wipe out Motorcity completely. When Burners cross the lines with their jokes and taunting Julie tries to understand how the incident happened but only ends up getting herself into danger, giving Kane more power and nearly giving away her cover. Thanks to CMR Rose for the idea!

**Episode 10 - **Mind Control Remote  
**Estimated Arrival Date: **May 5 2013  
**Plot Teaser: **Kane has found a way to control Mike's mind by using a remote control. Julie is the only Burner who finds out and decides that she needs to take care of this the only way she knows how. She convinces the Burners to go off and do their own thing while she takes down the mind control device doing the only thing she knows how to do; saying the three words she thought she'd never have to say. Thanks to Classicrule for the idea c: so smart!

**Episode 11 - **Return of the LARPers  
**Estimated Arrival Date: **May 29th 2013**  
Plot Teaser: **The Duke sees a small part of Motorcity that he doesn't control part of: Raymanthia. It's up the the Burners and the Lord Vanquisher to stop him before the Duke takes them over too. When Duke sees that all the powers of the group are coming from Chuck's rein, he decides to take him out and see how the Burners react. Will they ever make it past the constant arguing without their king? Thanks to AssasiniaTheHollowPrincess c:

**Episode 12 - **Dopple Date  
**Estimated Arrival Date:** May 31st 2013  
**Plot Teaser:**_ (Arrival date is an I'm sorry present for taking so long on episode 11 :) ) _Julie has an admirer! No it's not who you think...it's a young driver who hopes to be just like Julie! But when somehow she gets roped into going on a date with Mike, how will this spin her life out of control? The Burners think that Julie is being a little selfish with Mike which makes Julie's mind tick. When a bot attack happens how can she prove they were wrong and get rid of this doppleganger? Thanks to Cupid for the idea!**  
**

**Episode 13 - **Motorcity Soul  
**Estimated Arrival Date: **June 6th 2013  
**Plot Teaser: **The Burners are invited to a brand new dance club in Motorcity and are asked to be the guest of honor. Not only have Julie and Mike been getting closer and closer, Chuck can dance and apparently well and on top of that, Texas has found a NON-EVIL girl to flirt with! However, while the music, people and scenery are great, one thing is out of place; the food. Something in the food is causing a weird reaction...but what is it? Thanks to ffbeginner22! AMAZING IDEAZZZ

**Episode 14 - **Julie's Day In**  
Estimated Arrival Date: **June 12th 2013**  
Plot Teaser: **After the party from the last episode, everyone is recovered! Well, except for one. Julie has been feeling under the weather but refuses to let any of the Burners in on her secret. Not until it becomes EXTREMELY apparent does Mike worry and figure out that she is sick. So who is forced to take care of her, Mike of course! Thank for the idea Cece :)

**Episode 15 - **Winged Kid  
**Estimated Arrival Date:** June 15th 2013**  
****Plot Teaser: **The Burners meet a young girl who claims that she is their biggest fan. She says she is from Deluxe and never gets to see types of action. Later, it becomes clear that a group of Kane's bot are in Motorcity to track down this girl and take her back to Kane so the Burners agree to protect her. However, they don't know that she has a secret of her own... Idea by Cupid :D

**Episode 16 - **Into The Mind Of Chuck  
**Estimated Arrival Date: **June 18th 2013  
**Plot Teaser: **The Burners think they may have finally found a way of how to defeat Kane; his own devices. They find a device that is supposed to allow you inside someone's mind to see their thoughts and memories. Of course, they need to test it, but on who? Luckily, Chuck agrees (or is forced?) but who knew Chuck had such a back story! Who knew he had tons of secrets! Will these secrets tear apart the Burners or ruin their plans for success? Thanks to zengods for the idea!

**Episode 17 - **The Returning Red  
**Estimated Arrival Date: **June 27th 2013  
**Plot Teaser: **(OMG so many people requested this one XD) Julie goes into work one day to see none other than, Red?! When she confronts her father about it, he claims that she and Red have to work together, in hopes of Julie goofing off less and staying committed to her Deluxe work. When The Burners always wonder why she is going off, what will she tell them? Will she have to take care of this all herself? Of will Mike finally have the face off he wants with his enemy? Thanks to "you're biggest fan" for the idea! Love the name BTW ;) haha!

**Episode 18 - **Clone Love  
**Estimated Date: **June 28th 2013 (I'm going on vacation and want to update before I leave!)  
**Plot Teaser: **Kane realizes that he can't take over Motorcity without Mike, he unfortunately knows that he needs Mike back or needs someone like Mike. So, he sends a bot down to Motorctiy to collect DNA from Mike so he can make a 100% clone of him, only there is one difference. It has fallen in love with Julie. Kane of course, wants Julie to accept it, hoping that love will show the real Mike's weakness, but can Julie do it? Is it too hard? Is it too awkward? What will the real Mike say if he finds out? Thanks to Cupid for the idea :)

**Episode 19 - **Lost and Found  
**Estimated Date: **July 4th 2013  
**Plot Teaser: **Capri Chilton; one of the toughest girls Mike has ever known. Not only is she strong on her feet, but she has finally came back out of hiding to meet Mike and his Burner friends. However, is the reason she went into hiding in the first place, going to send her back? Why did she leave? Why for so long? Will she help there Burners and end this with Kane? What if she knows the one way to take Kane down, but it affects the whole team? How will Julie react when she figures out the whole plan? Thanks to Cupid for the idea. (Beginning of season finale!)

**Episode 20 - **This Fight Is Over  
**Estimated Date: **July 6th 2013  
**Plot Teaser: **(Finale episode and continued from the last.) The Burners and Capri's plan has been set into action, it's time to take down Kane. But what about Julie? Will Julie stand up for her father, or take him down for the benefit of the city? What happens when the secrets of all the Burners are revealed. They could destroy the team, or destroy each other. Will this plan work? With this really be the end of Kane's raid? And what will happen between all the Burners when the biggest mysteries are revealed?

**CURRENT UPDATES/NEWS:**

**July 5th 2013**

So the series has official ended. Just a few notes before you continue on:

1.) This has been a fantastic FanFic writing for, the best turn out of any Motorcity story I've ever written.

2.) Currently this story has reached over 7 THOUSAND views! That's amazing! This is the second most popular story I've ever written EVER!

3.) If you want to stay in contact with me; like the FB like page in my FanFiction profile bio and we can stay in touch, along with join contests, win prizes and learn about my newest FanFic's and Wattpad stories.

4.) This is the first ever story where I had gotten reader involved, and it' been super fun :)

Thanks a ton guys. I hope you enjoy the season!

**Feb. 28th 2013**

OMG YOU GUYS BEST THING EVER XD XD XD

So I was googling motorcity jukebox fluff, ya know the usual. When suddenly I see this Facebook page that says: Motorcity Jukebox.

I'm freaking out right? Like OMG A FB PAGE FOR JUKEBOX FLUFF! I click on it and what do I see?

An ad for a jukebox in a town literally called Motorcity. -.-

Dreams crushed.

Ima go mope. K bye.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and enjoy the Fanmade version of Season 2 :)**


	2. Episode 1 - Back To Motorcity

**Episode 1 - Back To Motorcity**

* * *

Julie sped down the highway to get to the Burner HQ. She finally managed to sneak away from her father in order to meet the guys for an emergency meeting. Of course, she made Claire cover for her, needless to say; Claire isn't too happy that she's ditching her for the Burners again. She screeched her car to a stop and quickly transformed into her Motorcity attire while bursting through the doors.

"Burners! Big problem!" she yelled finally seeing them all at the table; waiting for her arrival. She had paged them not even 10 minutes earlier claiming that she found out something big at KaneCo. that needed a Burner meeting.

"What's up Jules?" Mike asked. She didn't even have time to admire her fancy nickname before she raced into a seat and pulled out her hologram of pictures.

"Check these out." she claimed scrolling through the pictures. The Burners looked closely.

"All Texas sees is a bunch of files and pictures of robots." Texas said scratching the back of his head. Julie rolled her eyes and zoomed in on a pictures.

"Look closer. These are new bots that Kane has created and we really need to look these over before he comes to attack again." she claimed focusing the picture on some print it had on the page she snagged a picture of. "You would not believe what he's up to guys."

"Maybe, we'd be able to take more time to look at them if Miss Deluxe came down here more often." Texas said but Mike gave him a 'stop it' look that snapped him out of it. However Julie tried to hide that it hurt.

"Were you able to actually snag any of these files?" Dutch asked obviously irritated at her bad camerawork. Julie sighed and continued to focus the picture not taking her eyes off of her work.

"No, Kane was in the room and I couldn't just take one, he'd see me. So I played it off like I was researching something and snagged a picture before he could ask what." Julie squinted at the picture before finally clapping in victory. "There!" The Burners quickly leaned in to look at the small print Julie was pointing to.

"What does that say?" Chuck said brushing his blonde hair away from his face.

"It claims that-"

"JULIE!" Julie flinched at the voice. She knew right away who it was. She put her head in her hands and heaved.

"What is it Claire? I'm kinda busy at the moment!" she asked angrily. The Burners could tell that Julie was getting stressed about this whole 'new bot' thing. This was also adding onto Texas's comment about her always being in Deluxe and not having lots of time to spend with them.

"Julie! Kane is sending the bots out NOW!" Julie bolted up and looked her friend in the eyes through the hologram.

"Are you serious?!" she asked.

"Yes! Now get on the move and be prepared!" Suddenly the hologram fizzled out.

"You heard her, let's move!" Mike said hopping up.

"Wait guys! I really think you need to know about these new bots!"

"No time Miss Deluxe, now hop in a car!" Julie huffed and her nickname. Texas really was pushing it. She preferred Mike's nickname for her. If only she got down here sooner she could have told them before now. The second her car started she turned on the communication device.

"Guys, this is serious, I really have to tell you!" Julie said tailing Mike as he lead the tirade.

"Well, Chuck is currently tracking where the bots are, so all ears!" Mike said preparing himself for the worst.

"Hey guys, isn't that them up there?" Dutch asked. Everyone searched the sky and sure enough the bots were beginning to swarm the Burners cars after they had taken out three buildings. Right away, Mike began firing but for some reason the bots fired back streaking the sides of his car.

"What the-" Mike said spinning away from the scene. "Uh, Jules? Wanna tell us about these bots now?"

"Gladly." she said with a pinch of playful sarcasm in her voice. Mike smirked. Julie could never keep a grudge at the group, even if they all had been stopping her from saying what she needed to say. "These bots take whatever you throw at them and fire it back." Julie said swerving away from lasers being shot at them, also streaking the sides of her car.

"So how do we beat them?" Chuck asked.

"Texas can hop out and use his fists! WAA-HAAA!" he claimed yelling.

"What about a giant mirror?" Chuck asked Mike from the passenger seat. Mike looked at his friend and smiled.

"That's genius Chuckles!" Mike said happily. Turning on his communication device again he began to speak. "Ok guys, head to the junk yard, we have some glass to pick up! Jules, stay behind and try to distract them."

"Got it." she said creating duplicate cars of 9 Lives and racing in the other direction.

"Ok Burners, let's go before the bots notice we're gone!" Mike said revving his engine.

Once they reached the junk yard they searched for a shard of a mirror. Mike finally found one around the size of two of his heads.

"Perfect!" he said. He hopped into Mutt placing the shard beside him and dashing off in search of Julie and the bots.

"So, what exactly is the plan here Mike?" Dutch asked adjusting his mirror.

"I'm going to hop of out Mutt and get them to fire a laser at me. It should bounce off the mirror and hit them."

"If you gave me some time I could wire it onto the dash of Mutt." Dutch said.

"No, that would take too long. Time is something we don't have." Mike said glancing around his car in search of bots. "And because Julie didn't get time to fill us in on everything these bots can do, we really need to hurry."

"Yeah, she was too busy being Miss Deluxe." Texas said irritated. Mike clenched his fists.

"Look guys, I know Julie may seem a little flaky at times, but she does it for the Burners." Mike said. "She is our only female member and even though she's busy she's a great addition to the team." Mike's speech managed to shut the other Burners up as they sped towards the bot scene. _'I can't help but wonder what she always does in Deluxe though...'_ "Ok, here I go!" Mike said letting his car slide slightly as he grabbed the mirror shard and hopped onto Mutt's roof.

Mike ran up a hill and whistled to get the bots attention.

"Guys, is he sure about this?" Julie asked from her car.

There was no response as a beam shot out to hit Mike but he swung the mirror shard in front of him which caused the laser to bounce off. The bots dodged the bullet much to the Burners shock. The bots stuck out arms and fired bullets which shattered the glass.

"Wha-" Mike began but stopped to spin around to avoid a bullet. He spun a little too much though, and wound up falling off the hill.

"Mike!" Julie said dashing forwards. She slid the car to a park and Mike flew into the passenger seat. He looked around before looking shocked at Julie who hit the gas and drove off. "Mike, you're crazy you know that?" Julie asked with a smile. Mike nodded and saw Mutt sitting in the same spot as before. Julie spun around and Mike jumped into Mutt and roared off with Chuck screaming all the way.

"So what know?" Dutch's avatar asked popped up on the dash of Mutt.

"What we need is to destroy them in a way they aren't programmed to know." Julie said. Mike snapped his fingers.

"So that means Texas's fists are out?" Texas asked glancing down at his hands.

"Jules, that's it!" Mike said twirling around. "Follow me everybody!" he said hitting the gas and zooming off with all the other Burners in toll.

"Uh, Mikey? Where are we going?" Chuck asked nervously glancing out the window.

"We are going to defeat them with their own weapons!"

"Where exactly are we going to do that?" Dutch asked sounding nervous.

"If they are programmed to do what we do, then we have to do something we normally wouldn't do!" Mike spun around a corner and everyone saw where they were headed.

"Mike, are you crazy?!" Julie yelled through the speakers.

"The Detroit Doom Jump?!" Chuck yelled.

"Just watch and learn Chuckles!" Mike said pushing the gas pedal and bringing the car up to almost full speed. "Everyone, follow my lead. When I say break, break! Fast!"

"Got it." Everyone replied at once.

"Mikey, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Chuck asked grabbing onto his seat.

"Do I ever not?" he asked with a laugh. Chuck looked at him with a panicked look. "Ok everyone, drive as fast as you can until I say so!" Everyone hit the gas pedals and of course the bots sped up to follow. As they were nearing the edge everyone was getting more and more terrified.

"Uhh, Mike?" Dutch asked.

"Now, would be a good time to yell break!" Julie said.

"That's what we would do, we have to do something we _wouldn't _do!" The Burners flinched at this, not knowing what the expect. "Ok everyone," The Burners got their feet in the proper placement on the break petals, not sure what the expect once they all screeched to a stop. They were all racing at pretty much top speed and it would be hard for them to stop without flying off the edge. "BRAKE!"

All at once the Burners slammed on the brakes and the cars began to spin in an attempt to stop. The bots noticed this and tried to stop, but because they were going so fast it was hard for them to slow down considering they were flying in the air. All the Burners stopped inches before the edge while the bots continued to fly in the same direction, while they were trying to stop and turn around their engines overheated and exploded causing bits of metal to fly in the Burners direction.

"Look out!" Mike cried and everyone ducked while bits of metal crashing their windshields. Dutch hopped out of his car and sighed.

"Great, more work for me." He said leaning against his car and inspecting the damage of the broken glass. The only people who seemed to be in rough shape from the glass were Julie, Mike and Chuck considering they were at the front of the line of Burners so they took most of the blow.

"Everyone ok?" Mike asked. He winced when he saw a scratched up Julie hop out of her car and glance at her windshield. She flinched when the leaned on a piece of glass in her arm but picked it out. Mike of course had a jacket so not a lot of glass hit him, Chuck flew under his seat, so Julie was the one who was hurt the most. "Jules, you look pretty beat up." Julie shrugged but stopped when she felt more glass digging into her skin.

"The joys of being a Burner." she said with a smile. While the Burners began heading back down the ramp one at a time Mike helped Julie get the glass out of her arms and hair.

"Hey, thanks for trying to warn us about the bots." Mike said with a smirk. Julie nodded and just continued to look over her arms for more glass bits.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that." Julie claimed. Mike looked confused so Julie sighed. "Texas was right, I spend way too much time in Deluxe and need to spend more time down here with you guys."

"Jules, we couldn't be the Burners without you. You're up there helping us and that's all that matters." Julie flicked a glass shard off of her hand and rubbed a small cut that she had. She looked at the ground with sorrow, knowing that what Mike saying wasn't the full story. "And anyways, even if you had told us it wouldn't have changed anything that was going to happen." Julie furrowed her brows.

"What do you mean?"

"Even if we had learned about the bots earlier we would have still needed to test this all out." Julie nodded.

"I guess." Mike picked the last glass shard out of her hair as her gestured to the ramp that they were still on the top of.

"Time for us to go down. Then we can get you bandaged up back at HQ." he said rubbing her covered shoulder. She fake smiled and hopped into her car. _'Maybe one day they will be able to know.' _she thought. Racing down the ramp with Mike and Chuck at her side.

* * *

**CREDITS:**

**Created By: **Chris Prynoski  
**Originally Produced By: **Titmouse and Disney XD

**Written/Ideas**** By: **tayrox

* * *

**NOTES:**

**Remember to PM you're ideas for the next episode! :) Thanks for reading!**


	3. Episode 2 - The Question Complex

**Episode 2 - The Question Complex**

* * *

"Guys, this is stupid!" Mike said watching the scene unfold in front of him. Texas and Dutch were arm wrestling over the last pancake that they made for breakfast. Mike knew what was going to happen Texas was going to win, Dutch would take the pancake and run off and then they would be running around HQ until something better came along to do. You could say that Mike knew his friends really well, but Mike no longer considers them friends, he considers them family.

"But Texas is hungry and wants to eat the last one!" Texas said getting a tight grip on Dutch's hand.

"No man, you're not going to win!" Dutch said with a fierce look in his eye.

"Ok guys, ready, set, go!" Chuck yelled and the fight began. Shockingly Dutch was holding out strong instead of Texas snapping his arm like a twig like Mike thought.

"Sorry guys!" Julie said swinging into the room. "Claire wanted to tag alone!" Julie said gesturing to her friend who entered the room.

"We're kinda busy here Julie!" Dutch said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, is that a pancake?" Julie grabbed it and took a bite. "Thanks, I didn't have breakfast." Texas and Dutch stared at her with disbelief.

"Texas was about to win that!" Texas said angrily.

"Hey, I'm hungry!" Julie said ripping off another bite. Mike managed to rip off a huge chunk and pop it in his mouth and Julie punched his shoulder.

"So this is how I'm spending my day?" Claire sighed taking a seat next to Chuck.

"So Miss Deluxe, no work up top?" Texas asked. Mike was about to defend Julie and her harsh nickname but Julie shrugged it off.

"Nope, day off." Julie said splitting the last of the pancake with her and Mike. In reality, Julie actually told her Dad that her and Claire were going on a shopping spree all day, but the Burners didn't need to know. "Anyways, I have a question."

"If it's about your shoe collection; yes it's big enough." Dutch said fiddling with the now empty plate. Julie rolled her eyes and faced Mike.

"I need to know if we're going to have a new system if I find something about the bots. Because last time, didn't work so well." They all recalled the last episode where Julie didn't get enough time to tell them about the bots before the raid happened which almost ended with everyone flying off of the Doom Jump.

"Why are you asking Mike?" Dutch asked, sounded offended.

"Well, I just thought -" Julie began but was cut off by Texas.

"What about asking Texas huh? Texas is smart! Texas can come up with plans!"

"But Mike did start the Burners. It's really apparent he's the leader!" Chuck said playing with his hologram and typing some code that nobody understood. The room went silent. Chuck looked up confused as Dutch and Mike stood (or sat rather) in shock.

"Since when was Mike the leader?" Texas asked angrily.

"I thought the Burners didn't need a leader! We all have some authority." Dutch said huffing. "Chuck has authority in decoding, Julie in spying, Mike being fearless, me working with the cars and Texas...punching stuff."

"Punching STUFF?!" Texas yelled. Julie flinched back and Mike noticed and quickly intervened.

"Ok guys, calm down." he said holding out his hands.

"Texas doesn't punch STUFF, he punches everything that needs to be taken out!"

"You mean like those tomatoes you used as a punching bag last week?" Dutch asked sarcastically.

"That's it!" Texas yelled and stood. Mike held out his hands and stopped the two.

"Enough." He said sternly. They both huffed and left in separate directions. Chuck stood awkwardly and left.

"Julie," he began. "You should have just asked about your shoes."

* * *

"Hey cowboy." Julie said sitting next to Mike who was on top of Mutt. (sorry to break character for a moment but for the people asking: Dutch fixed Mutt back into a car again. That's all.) When she didn't get a response she sighed. "Look, I'm really sorry about this afternoon. I should have just asked you in private." Mike gave a grunt of confusion and turned to face Julie. Julie realized he had been spacing out, she smiled and repeated her apology.

"Jules, don't worry. This will all blow over soon enough. We're Burners after all!" Julie couldn't help but grin.

"I guess you're right." she said rubbing her right arm.

"As for the new bot plan," Mike began lying down. "Radio in when you see something new. Lock yourself in a janitors closet or something." Julie let out a short giggle and covered her mouth in embarrassment. Mike pretended he didn't notice, out of respect to his female teammate. After the red and left Julie's cheeks she joined him.

"You know, working for KaneCo. isn't easy." Mike turned to look at Julie. "After all, Kane is a really strict man and the work is hard. The hardest part is working for something I don't believe in." Julie didn't know why she was spilling all this to him, probably because she trusted him so much.

"So, why do you still work there?" Mike asked. Now Julie regrets ever bringing it up. She just wanted to let Mike know that whether the guys were in a fight or not, she was still going to be fighting for what they believed in. Instead, it leaded her at an awkward question. "Because...I think I owe it to the Burners." Julie thought that was a good save.

"If you're anything; you're loyal Jules." Julie looked Mike in the eyes and smiled. She quickly sat up and jumped off the car.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Night!" she said waved and quickly walking inside, the cold air nipping at her bare arms and neck. Mike sat up and watched her leave, wondering how he ever managed to get such a great girl into joining the Burners.

* * *

"Morni-" Julie stopped in mid-sentence when she saw Dutch and Texas throwing pancakes at each other. She sighed and slowly walked towards Mike watching the whole thing. "You're not going to do something?" she asked. Mike shook his head and sighed.

"I've tried, they won't give up. I think we should let them work it out on their own." Julie looked at the ground and gave a small nod. She headed to the door saying she was headed to KanCo. for work. However Mike was the only one listening, giving her a quick wave. As she closed the door she could hear them bickering.

"Why do you get to take all the pancakes?" Texas yelled.

"Because someone other than Mike needs to do it! He can't be the leader of everything!"

"And Texas can't either?"

"No! You'll punch the pancakes until they're paper!" Julie sighed and transformed into her KaneCo. uniform, praying that they would work it out.

* * *

"Hey Dad." Julie said side-stepping into her fathers office.

"Julie! I just came up with the coolest bots!" Julie froze but listened anyways, wanting to get the info so she could call Mike. She remembered to hide in a janitors closet. She snicked slightly but them threw the thought away before her Dad could notice. "These bots are like magnets! They will pull the cars right out from under the Burners feet! Causing them to run, and then..." Kane pressed a button showing razors pot out of the holographic bot's sides. Julie jumped back in shock but nodded acting as if she was interested.

"When are you sending them out?" Julie asked.

"Oh right away!" Kane said. Julie's eyes widened but she nodded.

"Well Dad...I uh...I have to go and read something. Claire...wants to have a book circle later!" An awkward pause between the two before Kane waved her off and she ran out the door. She (ironically) ran into a janitor shed and called Mike. "Mike!" she said once he picked up. "How are those two?" she asked. He gestured to them behind him, still throwing pancakes. Mike sighed.

"Nothing has improved. They can't even be in the same room together without fighting over who should be the leader, who is the leader or who has the proper skills to be the leader." Julie paused for a moment letting that sink in. "Any new news on bots?"

_'I can't tell him about the bots, those two will keep fighting and they will get all of us hurt if they can't work together. They might even get us killed! I know my Dad's bots, maybe I can take them on by myself! I'll just have to be fearless like Mike!'_

"Uh...no. Just wanted to see how they were doing." Mike nodded and signed off. Julie sighed and slid out of the door preparing herself to go after the bots.

* * *

Julie raced down through Motorcity's streets when she saw the cloud of smoke and knew it was them.

"It's go time." she said; panicking. She didn't know if she was going to be OK or even be alive after taking these on alone. But it was the only way to protect her friends. She trusted them, but if they didn't trust each other; nothing good will happen.

Finally she reached the bots and she created the replicas of 9 Lives. She could feel her car being attracted by the magnet. She was constantly creating more 9 Lives but knew that they would find the real car eventually. Once they began pulling her car off the ground, she flipped out and began to run.

She was hoping that she would manage to run behind something like rocks that would cause the blades to break. She was constantly sliding around and throwing herself at things to keep from being sliced. Finally a blade gently whizzed her arm causing a massive scratch. She squealed and grabbed her arm.

She managed to slide into a tunnel which the bots didn't see. She was panting and was almost in tears from the pain her wound was bringing. She glanced at her arm and saw the blood pouring out. She quickly thought of a plan and knew what she had to do. She thought if she could get close enough and jump behind a solid giant rock the blades would bend and fail. Making it easy for her to slice them with her boomerang. She hopped out of the cave, seeing the bots detect her and then began to run.

* * *

"Guys STOP!" Mike said trying to pull the two away from each other. Dutch and Texas were still attacking each other with no signs of stopping.

Suddenly a scream and the pitter patter of feat were heard and Claire burst into the room. Chuck quickly put away his hologram to stare at the beauty before him.

"What are you guys doing here?! WHY aren't you with JULIE?!" She asked in a half yell. Mike froze and turned to face her.

"What's up with Jules?" He asked worried. Claire turned on her hologram, which was from Julie's communicator. It showed her running away from the bots chasing her with her wound bleeding extremely. Suddenly a bots arm grabbed Julie and threw her against a dirt wall and she slid to the ground.

"She doesn't know I can see what's going on through." Claire said worriedly.

"Why didn't she tell us?!" Mike said wracking his brain, already throwing his coat on and making sure his skull was in his pocket.

"I think it was because dumb and dumber over here wouldn't work or talk together without fighting." Claire said gesturing to Dutch and Texas.

"Texas finds that offensive." he said crossing his arms.

Claire sighed. "Ever since Julie's mom died she's been very protective over her friends getting hurt."

"OK guys, let's move!" Mike said slapping Chuck back to reality and off of his stare at Claire to leave. Texas and Dutch didn't look at each other but followed.

* * *

Julie finally managed to hide from the bots again in another cave. She had thought hundreds of time about calling the guys but it wasn't worth having them all get hurt. They were like her only family left now. Every since her Mom left and her Dad turned bad.

She stood and slipped out of the cave but the bots found her and threw her against a wall again. She slid down and fell on her side. _'I think this is it. I'm done.'_ Julie said. She trying to grab her boomerang but her arm was almost numb at this point from her cut.

The blade was getting scarily close to her when a blue flash of light threw it away. Julie looked up in shock to see Mike standing over her.

"Let's go guys!" he said spreading his legs apart acting like a human shield over Julie. Julie relaxed her head down in the dirt, terrified and thankful that they were here. Chuck cried from the car.

"Mikey! It's the eye! Hit the eye!" The bots had a glowing red dot on their forehead and that seemed to be the power source. Mike swung and hit it right in the eye and the bot feel to the ground. Dutch gave Texas a boost to which he flew and kicked a bots eyes out and Dutch simply tossed a branch from a tree at the third bots eyes and it fell as well. Texas and Dutch high-fived and shook hands, ginning at each other before turning from where Mike was focusing; Julie.

"Jules, are you crazy?!" Mike asked glancing at her arm. Julie sat up and looked him in the eye.

"It's not my fault I didn't want you guys to get hurt." Mike eyes widened at the comment. "I knew that if Texas and Dutch were fighting we would never be able to defeat them because they wouldn't work together. I thought I'd be able to take them out alone." she looked away and fell onto the dirt wall. Mike knew that she was referring to her mother, even though he didn't know much about her family; he could tell she was upset. Mike lifted up her arm and glanced at the cut. He placed a hand on her shoulder causing Julie to look into his eyes.

"Jules, you are a really smart girl, but never feel like you need to take something like this on alone." he said. Julie gave a weak smile before wincing at the pain Mike was accidentally placing on her wound. Mike flinched away and helped her stand wrapped one arm around her waist. "Let's get you back to HQ and get you fixed up." he said with a smile. "Chuck, hop in with Texas, I'll let Julie ride with me."

Dutch attached a wire from 9 Lives to Mutt and the Burners took off.

"You know Jules." Mike said while they were in the car. "What you did was really brave."

"Yeah, but dumb because I couldn't do it." Julie said tucking some hair behind her ear. Mike shook his head.

"Not totally. I mean Dutch and Texas had to work together in order to take out those bots." Julie looked up shocked. "So really, it did work!" Julie smiled.

"Thank goodness, I don't think I could take another pancake war!" she said grinning and carefully adjusting her arm.

* * *

"Good as new!" Mike said wrapped the bandage around Julie's arm and smiling at his good work. Julie nodded and rubbed her wet hair. After a nice shower and some ointment, Julie was finally ready to get back into business.

Mike and Julie were all alone currently, because Dutch, Texas and Chuck were in the other room doing more arm wrestling competitions.

"And Jules," Julie looked at Mike. "Never be afraid to ask for help next time... OK?" Julie nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Mike, I don't why but with this bunch, I think I'll be fine!"

* * *

**CREDITS:**

**Created By: **Chris Prynoski  
**Originally Produced By: **Titmouse and Disney XD

**Written/Ideas**** By: **tayrox

**NOTES:**

Thanks to everyone who was been sending me in ideas, the ideas are great and I can't wait to get started!

P.S: I'm think about a pool-side episode ;) thoughts? :p


	4. Episode 3 - Blast To The Past

**Episode**** 3 - **Blast To The Past

* * *

"BULLS-EYE!" Texas shouted giving Chuck a high five, causing Chuck to whimper in pain. Mike and Dutch rolled their eyes and grabbed their ping-pong paddles. The guy Burners decided to have a ping-pong match to see who was the master of ping-pong. Julie was watching from the side, laughing at her friends weirdness.

"Jules, we could use some help." Mike said throwing her a paddle.

"Then I'm out. Good luck!" Dutch said stepping to the side. Julie smiled and stood with one foot in front of Mike's.

"Hey!" Mike said once he noticed this. Texas swung the ball, but in one movement Julie whipped it back as it flew through Texas and Chuck's shoulders. She smiled at her work and tossed the paddle back to Dutch.

"Easy!" she said with a grin. The guys looked at her in shock as she gave Mike a high five.

"But Texas is the master of ping-pong!" he yelled throwing his paddle to the side. Julie shook her head.

"Not anymore, the _queen_ is right here." she said pointing to herself.

While Texas and Julie battled over who was the true master of ping-pong, Mike watched his friends all laugh and smile. He often forgot how they all became to be such great friends; even how they met. But that moment Mike remembered it all, right from the beginning.

* * *

The first Burner to emerge was Chuck. He and Mike actually met once Mike had just left KaneCo. Mike was down in Motorcity for the first time and he was trying to figure out how to make a great car to drive around. He was walking around glancing at the cars or transportation people in Motorcity currently had. He then vowed to make the greatest car Motorcity had ever seen. Mike was sitting in Antonio's planning how he would deck out this amazing car.

"I should have some lasers, it should be green and it will defiantly need some weapons!" he said to himself jotting down the ideas. He swung back in his chair in confusion. "But how will I make those, or add them to the car?" Mike looked to his left and sitting at a table all alone was Chuck. Then; Mike didn't have a clue who we was. Based on what he was working on his computer; he looked like a genius. Mike stood up and sat in a chair next to him causing him to flinch and look up.

"Mike Chilton." he said sticking out his hand. Chuck was terrified about how open this guy was but shook his hand anyways. I mean, if a guy with long brown hair, a leather jacket and huge boots sat at your table; you'd be freaked out too.

"Chuck." he said. Mike was a little curious to why Chuck didn't give his last name, but ignored it and moved on.

"So Chuck, what are you working on?" Mike asked. _'Maybe he can help me with my car!'_ Mike thought. Again, Chuck was on guard.

"I'm trying to figure out how to decode the barrier on KaneCo." Mike sat in shock for a moment.

"Why?"

"Some girl payed me that's all." he said. Mike wished he knew who this girl was.

"Do you know why?" Chuck looked at him as if he was from another planet.

"KaneCo. is like an enemy down here. Everyone is trying to figure out how to take Kane down. This girl just wanted to figure out if we can get rid of the barrier around the building." Mike scratched the back of his head. _'So other people want to take down Kane too_ huh?' he thought. He smiled and turned to face his soon to be 'partner'.

"So, you want to stop Kane too I take it?" Chuck nodded not taking his eyes off of his work. Mike smiled. "Why don't we form a team?" Chuck looked up and turned off his hologram.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Fear now gone in his voice, replaced by confusion.

"I mean, with your intelligence and my bravery, we can totally take Kane down!" Chuck looked confused at this guy standing before him. They had only been talking for around two minutes and already he wanted them to be partners? Somehow, something made Chuck agree, he could feel something in his gut urging him to shake his hand. He sighed.

"OK deal." he said shaking hands with Mike. "Just so we're clear, I will do none of the action stuff, are we clear?" Mike laughed and nodded.

"You got it. Leave it all up to me!" Not only is that how they became partners, but also how Chuck got his nickname; Chuckles.

* * *

Next comes Dutch. Mike and Chuck were leaving Antonio's a few weeks later, they had been hanging out constantly trying to figure out ways to hack into KaneCo. and take Kane down. Since Mike left KaneCo. his hatred for Kane had grown around three times the size of anyone else in Motorcity.

"OK, so we want to hack into the KaneCo. database, and shut it down from the inside?" Chuck asked and Mike nodded. "But how will we do that? People will see us and it will be pretty easy to stop us, and again; I'm NOT doing any action stuff." Mike nodded and looked off to think.

"What about the car?" Chuck stood still and showed Mike and confused glance. Mike rolled his eyes and threw his arm around his friend. "That car I was telling you about, the one with lasers and weapons and super fast speed! We can easily use that to get in!" Chuck didn't move. "All we have to do is build it!"

"Yeah, that's it." Chuck said sarcastically. "See Mikey, I know computers; not cars."

"So, you can't build one?" Chuck shook his head. Mike rubbed the back of his neck in thought. "How does everyone else here get their cars?"

"Well usually people have to make them, or another way of transportation."

"Do you know anyone that could help us?" Mike asked. Chuck opened his mouth to reply when a purple beam shot out from the distance hitting a wall just to the right of the two. Chuck screamed and cowered behind Mike; closing his eyes.

"Dang it!" They heard cry out from a garage not too far away. Mike was already running once Chuck had time to open his eyes.

"Mikey?" Chuck asked yelling. Mike didn't respond though, he was too focused on finding whoever shot the laser. Chuck sighed and began to walk slowly behind him. "This can't end well." he mumbled.

Once Mike had reached the garage Chuck wasn't too far behind him.

"Hey, is anyone here?" Mike asked. He heard a grunt and ran around a few walls to see who it was. There he saw Dutch, leaning over a car engine adding wires and gadgets to it.

"Yeah, I'm here." he said turning around. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm Mike Chilton, I saw that laser that you fired." he sighed.

"Yeah that was test. I'm trying to add that to my car." he said gesturing to the engine. "But it won't work! I'm trying to connect it to a screen on my dash but it won't add up." At this point Chuck had just entered the room. He extended his hand. "I'm Dutch." Mike shook it and wiped off the soot from his hand after.

"Well there's your problem." Mike and Dutch turned to see Chuck sitting in the driver seat with his hologram open. "You didn't connect the communication wire to the laser wire, causing a malfunction which made the laser backfire." Dutch turned to Mike and shrugged and Mike shrugged back. Chuck typed some things on his hologram and then stepped out. "Try it now." Dutch sat in and pressed a button which caused a laser to be perfectly fired. Chuck flinched when it slammed into another wall but played it off.

"Hey thanks! You fixed it! Anything I can do for you guys?" he asked. Mike smirked and threw his arm around his shoulders.

"Well, we'll need a little favor." he began.

* * *

Next came Texas. Man was his story interesting, it didn't have anything to do with cars; it had to do with soda. Dutch, Chuck and Mike were all in Antonio's planning how they would make the cars and when. They were about the begin the drafting process when Texas walked right past their table with a waitress right behind him.

"Sorry that your drink is taking so long sir, the bottle is just a little hard to open." she said. "If you'd like we could-" before show could finish, Texas took the bottle from her hands.

"Texas!" he yelled slamming the top of the bottle against a table, causing glass to fly everywhere. He finished the contents of the glass in one gulp and smashed the rest on the ground. "TEXAS!" he yelled throwing his hands up in the air. The room was silent until the waitress sighed.

"I'll go get a broom." she said; angrily walking away. The room then quickly went back to chatter and laughter. Mike smirked and stood; his gaze right at Texas.

"Quite an arm he has." Mike said.

"Uhh Mike?" Chuck asked, but Mike ignored them; making a bee-line for Texas.

"So, I take it you're Texas." Mike said. Texas turned around and faced him. "Mike Chilton." he said holding out his hand. Texas smacked it and smiled.

"Everyone has to know who Texas is! Texas is a karate master! HEEEYYAAA!" he yelled karate chopping the air.

"Where did you learn those moves?" Mike asked. Texas smiled; obviously glad he asked.

"Texas taught himself! I'm practicing to take down Kane!"

"Really?" Mike asked with a slight smirk. "Well, I have a proposal for you-"

"Texas is flattered, but I don't like guys. Texas goes for the ladies! So no marriage!" Mike blinked a few times; letting what he said sink in and tried to hold back his laughing.

"OK, but how would you like to join us; we all want to take down Kane too!" he said gesturing to Dutch and Chuck. They shyly waved and looked at each other panicked. Texas turned his head to the side.

"Will I be able to punch stuff?" he asked. Mike nodded. "Texas is in!" he yelled jumping in beside Chuck. Mike smirked and slid in next to Dutch

* * *

Finally is Julie. Julie actually came at a later time. She came after all the cars were built, since she made her own and was always secretly sneaking down to Motorcity to work on it. The guys were all at the Motorcity HQ; which was Dutch's garage but quickly became theirs.

"Man, bots haven't been here in weeks." Mike said throwing his head back in boredom

In a mater of 10 seconds a blast came from the highway just off of the Burners garage. Mike jolted up watching to see if it was a bot attack. They did see some bots but before they could do anything, a yellow car sliced by and blasted them all out of the way. A bot sliced through the windshield and flamed up the interior. The driver managed to take out the bot shortly after, sending the bot up in flames and it crumpled to the ground in a metal fire ball. The driver stepped out of the car as smoke filled the air. She took a few steps before falling to her hands and knees coughing, then she fell on her side.

Mike jumped up and ran towards the figure. The car had stopped burning and was now just a wreck on the road. Texas, Dutch and Chuck were close behind him; but clearly Mike was on a mission. He leaned next to the figure and saw that it was a girl with long red hair. She was still coughing slightly but wasn't as bad as before.

"Hey, you alright?" Mike asked brushing the girls hair out of her face. She coughed once and nodded.

"I'll be...fine." she said coughing in between. She sat up and sneezed before looking into Mike's eyes. Mike smiled at her. He helped her up and began to talk.

"You took quite a tumble back there." he said. She nodded.

"Those bots aren't easy." she said crossing her arms and brushing some ash of her arms coughing once more.

"So you must be the reason why no bots have come recently!" Texas said harshly. Julie smirked.

"Yeah, it's pretty fun actually! Though I guess I'll be out of commission for a while." she said glancing at her car. She sighed which caused her to cough up more ash. She held her chest in pain and stood straight again. Mike took her arm and she looked at him with confusion.

"Let's get you some water, maybe that will help." he said. She coughed and nodded at the same time followed by a sneeze. See; only the Burners really know that Julie hates smoke, and this is how they found out. They sat Julie down inside and gave her a glass of water, after she took a sip she sighed and said her thanks. Make sat down next to her. "So, why are you taking out those bots all alone?" She squeezed her eyes shut and placed down her glass.

"See, I work for KaneCo." the room was silent. "I'm only working there to see what ideas Kane has planned for Motorcity. I really love it down here..." she said trailing off. She looked up and continued. "I heard about the attacks and fought them off because I thought no one else would. Apparently I was wrong!" she said smiling and looking around. _'A girl on the inside...' _She looked up and smiled. "Hey!" she said pointing to Chuck. "Aren't you the guy I payed to decode the KaneCo. barrier?" Mike looked shocked.

"That was you?!" he asked in shock remembering back to when he met Chuck. Julie nodded.

"Yeah, I wanted to find a way to hack into the barrier so I knew how strong it was. But I couldn't figure it out so I payed him; Chuck." she said smiling. "And he really helped. KaneCo. has a really strong barrier and strong guards." she said sipping more water.

"So, you work for KaneCo. huh?" Mike asked. The Burners could see where this was going. "Hey, we are against Kane too. In fact we are trying to take KaneCo. down. Are you willing to help us and be our 'inside worker'?" he asked. Julie smiled and nodded.

"Sure, but someone is going to have to fix up 9 Lives." she said pointing to her junk heap on the road. Dutch sighed.

"I guess that's me." she laughed slightly which turned into a cough again. Mike smiled and urged her to drink more water. They spend the rest of the night coming up with ways that they could use all their talents to bring KaneCo. to an end. They got to know each other and basically were up for hours just talking.

And that's how the Burners were created.

* * *

Mike smiled and glanced around when he heard Julie calling his name.

"Aren't you tired?" she asked yawning. Mike checked his watch and nodded seeing as they were playing ping-pong for over 2 hours now. Julie's eyes were sluggish as she sat down next to Mike. "So what's up? You were really out of it today." she said. Mike shrugged.

"Just thinking. I just wondered how such a different group of people like us ever came to be friends." Mike and Julie sat in silence for a moment. "Hey Jules, do you remember when-" Mike stopped when he looked over his shoulder and saw Julie already asleep. _'Someone was really tired.'_ he thought with a smirk. He didn't move though; he just sat there and went over all the thoughts in his head on how the Burners came to be.

Funny that they all had a common interest that would keep them bonded: cars and Kane. Those two things managed to keep them bonded for ages and they still haven't shifted from their friendship and goal.

The Burners really all were one of the same kind.

* * *

** CREDITS:**

**Created By: **Chris Prynoski  
**Originally Produced By: **Titmouse and Disney XD

**Written**** By: **tayrox  
**Ideas By: **Cupid (Guest Reviewer who is amazing c: )

**NOTES:**

So apparently the pool-side ep is a go, as well as many others which have been UPDATED in the introduction! Check it out ;)

Next episode: A smudge of jukebox fluff, comedy and THE DUKE! What could be better? Wait for it! Hopefully out this FRIDAY!


	5. Episode 4 - Valentines Trade

**Episode 4 - **Valentines Trade

* * *

"So what are we doing guys?" Julie asked throwing the notepad of ideas down on the table. The Burners were planning a Valentines Day party; much to the begging of the town and the Burners of course agreed.

"Well, I like the idea of the party, but how will we put it on?" Chuck said flipping through the notebook. Julie nodded.

"I like that idea to, we never get to have any fun up in Deluxe." Claire said, who had now joined the group. Because Claire is-well, Claire. She agreed to help the Burners with their party. Julie nodded and sighed.

"It's been forever since I can remember anyone in KaneCo. having fun." Julie said closing her eyes. Mike saw this and smirked.

"Well then let's do a party!" he said.

"But how Mike?" Dutch asked. "We don't have any decorations!" Mike smiled.

"But I know who does!" Mike said with a smile. Everyone took a step back, worried at where this was going.

* * *

"Mikey, I don't think we need to do a party anymore!" Chuck said scared.

"We can't let down the citizens of Motorcity Chuckles! We promised a party, they'll get a party!" Mike said with a grin. The Burners stood in front of the Duke's mansion; slightly worried and slightly confused.

"Do you really think that The Duke is going to lend us some party supplies?" Dutch asked.

"Guys, the Burners have a reputation for holding the best parties; and we will keep it!" Mike began to walk forwards with the other Burners behind him. Once they reached the front gates they were let in right away.

"Oh Mike Chilton! Long time no see! What brings you here?" the Duke asked crossing his overly-long legs. Mike kept a straight face on.

"Is it alright if we borrow some of your decorations for a party we're throwing?" Mike asked. The Duke thought for a moment.

"Anything for the great Mike Chilton." he said extending his hand. "However, it comes at a price." he said raising his hand dramatically.

"You're not getting any of our cars if that's what your getting at!" Dutch said sternly. The Duke laughed.

"Oh no no no no no!" he said holding up a finger. He stood and began towards the five. "The favor is simple. All I need is the red over here,"

"Julie." Julie stated without expression.

"Julie." The Duke said clearly irritated. "To go on a date with me." he said kissing the top of Julie's hand.

"WHAT?!" Everyone except Julie cried. Mike pushed him off and faced him.

"No way! Deal off!"

"What about the decorations?" Chuck asked.

"We can live without them." he said. "No party is worth that!" Julie stopped him.

"Give us a minute." Julie said pulling Mike to the side. Once they were alone Julie looked him in the eyes. "What ever happened to 'keeping the reputation'?" Julie asked.

"I said that _before_ he tried to hit on you!" Julie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Mike, it's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal? You are going on a date with _The Duke._ Doesn't that just sound wrong?"

"Mike, we'll still get to throw the party! Nothing is going to happen!" Mike looked away not wanting to meet Julie's eyes. Julie stepped away from him catching Mike off guard. "You've got a deal Duke." The Duke clapped and slid over to Julie.

"Perfect! I'll see you tomorrow then re-I mean...Julie." Julie nodded and turned to leave. "You can pick up the decorations then too." Mike gave The Duke a dirty look before turning to leave with the other Burners. Once they were back at their cars Mike began to speak.

"Jules, you didn't have to do that!" Mike said.

"Yes I did, if I didn't we wouldn't be able to have the party!" Julie said leaning against her car.

"But it's The Duke!" Dutch said stepping forwards.

"Even Texas can see something wrong in that." Texas said.

"Julie, even I know that was a stupid move." Chuck said rubbing the back of his head.

"No party is worth _that_ much to us." Mike said. Julie looked at the ground and sighed.

"I'm doing this for you guys. I didn't know it would make you all so angry." she said looking at her shoes. Mike sighed.

"Jules, I just don't understand why you agreed! You agreed to go on a _date_ with-"

"I did it so we could throw the party we wanted!" she said. "Mike why is this such a big deal?" she asked. Mike stood with a confused face on. "Sorry." she said sliding into 9 Lives.

"Wait, Jules." before another word could be said Julie took off down the road leaving the rest of the Burners in the dust.

* * *

"Jules?" Mike asked opening the doors to Burner HQ. He sighed. "Not here guys."

"She's probably up in Deluxe with Claire." Dutch said sitting down in a chair.

"I kinda feel bad for giving her such a hard time." Mike said rubbing the back of his head.

"Speaking of which, what was that all about?" Chuck asked. Mike shook his head.

"Never mind." Mike said looking out a window in thought. The Burners just shrugged and went their separate ways.

Meanwhile Julie was in Deluxe with Claire, they were in Julie's room with Claire practically smacking Julie silly.

"Julie, are you INSANE? A date with The Duke?!" she asked/yelled. Julie winced at the noise and stopped playing with her closet clothes to face her friend.

"Yes a date with The Duke. It's for the guys." she said hanging up a KaneCo. suit in her closet.

"For the guys? Do they hate you now?" Julie looked down.

"After I agreed I think so."

"And you're still doing this for them?" Julie nodded.

"Weather they are mad at me or not I'll still get them what they want." Julie shrugged. "We're Burners. We stick together." she said giving a weak smile. Claire gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder and then left her to her thoughts.

* * *

The next day Julie dressed in regular clothes for her date and hopped in 9 Lives to head down to Motorcity. She walked into Duke's mansion and saw The Duke sitting at a candlelit table covered in rose petals. Julie rolled her eyes and took a seat.

"Welcome." he said with wave of his hand.

"Duke I have a question." Julie said ignoring his gesture. "Why did you want to go on a date with me?" Duke raised an eyebrow. "You could have asked for a car or car parts. Why me?"

"I see the way Chilton looks at you. He protects you, and cares for you, and I do love to get under his skin." Julie looked down remembering how mad he was when she agreed to the date.

"He's just really loyal." Duke raised his glass.

"Indeed. That's one thing he defiantly is." He said with a smirk.

* * *

"Thanks Duke." Julie said loading the third and final box of decorations into the back of 9 Lives.

"Anytime." he said kissing the top of Julie's hand. Julie froze for a moment than gave an awkward smile and nod. She hopped into 9 Lives and sped off as fast as she could.

"Remind me to wash my hands when I get home." she said to herself spinning the wheel towards the Burner garage. Once she arrived she carried all three boxes and kicked the door in.

"Who's there?! HIIIYYY-" Texas began but stopped when he saw Julie.

"I got the decorations." she said setting down the boxes in front of Mike, Chuck and Dutch. Julie placed a hand on her hip and nodded. The Burners just stood at her staring between the boxes and Julie. She nodded and turned to leave. "I have to go back to Deluxe. See you guys tomorrow." she said with a small wave as she left. The Burners froze for a moment.

"She actually did it." Chuck said looking that the boxes.

* * *

As soon as they opened the door for the party to begin tons of Motorcity citizens poured into the Burner garage. Julie arrived with the crowd and was only inside for a few minutes before she went outside and sat on top of 9 Lives to watch the 'stars'. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Mike sneak outside.

"So you actually did it?" Mike asked. Julie jolted up and stared at Mike. She nodded.

"Why so shocked?" she asked. Mike shrugged.

"I just never knew how loyal you were." Julie raised an eyebrow and hopped down.

"What do you mean?"

"You were willing to go on a date with The Duke just to get us some decorations. That's...interesting."

"Speaking of which, why were you so bent out of shape when I said yes?" Mike stood frozen for a moment. "I mean, I wanted to do it for you guys. After you got all mad I had second thoughts...but I stuck with it. To give you guys what you want." Mike looked up and smiled.

"Jules, I just didn't...want The Duke freaking you out." Mike said with an awkward face expression on. Julie laughed.

"Please, he kissed my hand so many times; be surprised I'm not drowning in hand sanitizer." Mike looked at his feet.

"And about us getting angry-"

"Don't worry about it." Julie said smiling. Mike nodded back. Julie hopped back onto 9 Lives and swung around to see the stars. Mike watched her for a moment before voicing a question.

"Jules, why do you like these stars so much?" Julie turned her head to look at him. "I mean, you know that they're fake, right?"

"Yeah, but underneath them is freedom." Mike turned his head to the side and hopped on next to her. "I mean, Deluxe's stars are real and nice. But these are _way_ better. Underneath them is Motorcity." Mike turned to face her. Julie nodded.

"Well when did you become Shakespeare?" Julie laughed.

"I'm surprised you even know who that is!" she said hopping off and dragging Mike down too. "Let's go back inside." she said. Mike smiled as they walked in together.

Mike still doesn't know why he got so angry over Julie and the Duke going out. Maybe because he didn't want to see a Burner with an enemy? Or maybe it was because she was Julie. Mike shook the thought out of his head as Julie dragged him inside.

Another thought was in his mind; but that was meant for silence.

* * *

**CREDITS:**

**Created By: **Chris Prynoski  
**Originally Produced By: **Titmouse and Disney XD

**Written**** By: **tayrox  
**Ideas By: **ffbeginner22

**NOTES:**

SORRY IF THIS EP WAS SHORT! A lot of personal problems this week :( anyways, I'm watching High School Musical right now and decided I'd better finish this. K Bye c:


	6. Episode 5 - Power Outage In Motorcity

**Episode 5 - **Power Outage in Motorcity

* * *

"Mike, take it out!" Dutch yelled swinging behind Mutt. Mike flashed a laser which took out 4 bots.

"Yes!" Mike said watching the bots fall to the ground. However one flew into a power line and sliced right through it. Sparks flew everywhere. "Everyone look out!" Mike said backing up his car with all the Burners in tow. There was a loud boom and all the Burners windows shattered, and then suddenly all went black. Mike slowly stood up and stepped out of his car seeing the now dark city. He sighed and look around but quickly turned around trying to see his friends. "Is everyone there?"

"Texas is alright!" Texas said happily.

"I'm here." Dutch said.

"Same." Chuck said; clearly terrified.

"Ugh, I'm ok." Julie said. Mike sighed, happy all his friends were alright and turned to the city. "So, I guess we try to get home now?" Julie asked. Mike nodded but then realized nobody could see him.

"Yes, be careful though." Mike said stepping into Mutt. Once they reached the Burner garage they all carefully entered and managed to get inside and see everything black.

"Owch!" Chuck yelled grabbing his foot.

"Do we have any flashlights?" Julie asked.

"I think we have some in the back." Dutch said. People could hear the shuffling of footsteps and suddnely a flashlight was shone in Mike's face.

"Ok, so we have some light. Let's find some candles or something to use." The group began to search up and down until finally finding a candle and a lighter.

"Guys, I think the battery is dying." Dutch said gesturing to the fading light. Until finally the light just stopped. Julie sighed and set the candle down on the table. Mike lit a match and felt around trying to find the candle. He could see the candle light up the room and could see the faces of all the Burners.

"Ok, at least we have some light." Mike said sliding in next to Julie.

"So what's the plan?" Dutch asked. Mike thought for a moment.

"Well, I think we need to find out if we got rid of all the bots."

"But how? As you can see Mikey, we have no power!" Chuck said throwing his arms around. Mike smriked.

"Chuck, you'll need to go to the library while we all try to think of a plan for living in the dark at HQ."

"The what now?" Chuck asked leaning forwards.

"Uhh...the library?" Mike said squinting his eyes.

"We have a library here?! Since when?!" Chuck asked.

"Since Motorcity was made." Mike said. "Now go on, we need to come up with a living plan." Chuck slowly stood.

"Where is it?" Chuck asked. Texas jumped up.

"I know where!"

"Texas, _you_ know where the library is?" Texas nodded and flipped out of the table.

"Texas knows where everything is!" He grabbed Chuck's arm and pulled him out the door. "Let's go!" Chuck immediately began screaming and crying for help. The Burners just laughed at their two different friends.

"So what are the living plans?" Dutch asked.

"Well it get's cold here at night, we'll need to find blankets."

"But I need to get back up to Deluxe." Julie said fearfully. She promised her Dad she would be in KaneCo. for the night and not at Claire's.

"Well Julie, you can't see the roads so you're going to need to stay here." Julie sighed and stepped out of the table.

"I'll go and start looking for the blankets." she said walking into another room and closing the door. Mike was slightly confused but chose to ignore it and finished up the plans with Dutch.

* * *

After a while Mike and Dutch had finally figured out a plan. Texas wanted to stay at the library with Chuck. He was planning on practicing his skills and try to impress some girls while Chuck tried to figure out how to look things up.

"Why is there no search bar?!" Chuck asked frustratted. He threw his head back in anger. "How did people live with these things?!" A woman came up to him and flipped to the back of his book.

"Here is the search." she said pointing to the index.

"What is an index? Does it at least have Google?" The woman sighed and walked away. "You didn't answer my question!" he cried after her.

Meanwhile Mike and Dutch had finished figuring out a living situation plan.

"So, we'll just have to eat all the dry foods first." Dutch said and Mike nodded. "But Mike, how will the showers work? Julie is here now AND we have no running water!" Mike thought for a moment.

"Get back to me on that. The power shouldn't be out for too long, soon it will be fixed." Mike stood. "Well, I'm going to see if Julie found the blankets." he said leaving the room. Julie did find blankets but stopped when her watch/communicator began to buzz. It was Claire.

"Hey girl! I heard about the blackout there, Kane couldn't stop raving about it!" Claire said rolling her eyes.

"Well yeah. It's pitch black down here! Because of that I can't see the roads and will need to stay here tonight."

"Julie, what are you going to tell Kane?" Julie looked with pleading eyes at her friend who rolled hers. "Ok, what should _I_ tell Kane?" Julie smiled.

"Just tell him that...you needed help with something at your house. Work or something." Claire sighed.

"Like he'll buy that again, but I'll try." And then Claire disappeared. Julie leaned her head against the wall and sighed. _'This double life is way harder than I thought.'_ she thought sadly.

"Jules?" Julie jumped out of her thoughts when she heard Mike's voice. "You ok Jules?" Julie stuttered but then nodded.

"Yeah just uh...uh...cold!" she said Mike didn't buy it but didn't pry.

"I came to see if you needed help with the blankets." she nodded and handed him three. "The plan is all figured out, we're just going to have to eat dry foods until the power is back."

"Uhh Mike? What about all the food in the freezer?" Mike froze.

"We had stuff in there?" Julie nodded.

"Yeah, we have ice cream, cold pizzas, all sorts of things." Mike's eyes grew in size. He held the door open for Julie to walk in with the blankets. They enetred to see Dutch sitting with three tubs of ice cream, two pizzas and six ice cream bars in front of him. He looked at the two and shrugged.

"We can't let them go to waste."

* * *

"Texas? Texas?! TEXAS!" Chuck yelled. He was immediately shushed by a dozen people before being pushed out the doors.

"Texas is busy!" he said pointing to three girls who just began to walk away. Chuck sighed.

"I can't find anything about the bots. But I did find something about Kane! We need to head back to HQ!" Texas sighed.

"It can't wait? Texas is-" he stopped when he saw the girls were gone. "I guess Texas was too much for them to handle!" he smiled. "Let's go!"

Meanwhile at the Burner garage; Julie, Dutch and Mike were all eating tubs of ice cream and were heating up the pizza with matches.

"You guys do realize this is going to take forever right?" Julie asked. They both nodded. "And as soon as we make it Texas will probably eat it all?" Again; they nodded. Mike then stopped and looked at their candle they had lit a while back. It was getting smaller and they needed to find another one, and the pizza matches wouldn't last long either.

"Guys, I think we need to find another candle." Julie and Dutch also noticed and nodded.

"Where do we look?" Dutch asked.

"That was the only candle I saw." Julie said in a slightly worried tone; but she hid it pretty well.

"Anywhere! Let's just try." Mike said standing and helping Julie up as well. They were just about to head off when Texas and Chuck burst in the doors.

"You're back!" Mike said with a smile.

"And just in time!" Chuck said. "While I was in the library I found out something you guys might want to know about Kane."

"So you didn't actually look for stuff about the bots?" Julie asked. Chuck froze for a moment then sighed.

"Trust me; this is more important!" Chuck opened a book and flipped into a page in the middle of the book. "Here!" He pointed to a small paragraph. "It says here that Kane is not only married but has a kid!" Julie shifted awkwardly and looked away.

"Why would anyone marry Kane?" Dutch asked.

"Guys, this is serious. For all we know this kid could be in Motorcity spying for him!" Julie quickly grabbed a new candle and held it up.

"I found a candle guys!" Julie said. Then the candles and matches all died and the room went black.

"Oh boy." Chuck said sounding panicked.

"Guys, stay calm. Lets just find the matches and get some light."

"Waa!" Julie cried. Mike could feel his feet tie around hers and she flew into his chest. "Ugh!"

"Jules! I'm sorry are you ok?!" Mike asked in a panic. Julie sighed and weakly nodded.

"Everything's a little dizzy but I'll be fine." Suddenly Dutch lighted a candle and the room was illuminated. Mike and Julie blushed at the awkward position they were in and backed away. Texas, Dutch and Chuck all looked at eachother and smirked.

"You sure you're ok?" Mike asked. Julie steadied herself and nodded.

"So guys I really think we should talk about Kane's kid." Julie sighed and looked away.

"I'll be right back, I'll go see of we have any water bottles." Julie said quickly ran away. The guys stared after her wondering what just happened.

"Have you guys noticed something weird about Julie latley?" Chuck asked. Mike nodded.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Mike said trying to hide the concern in his voice and failed miserably.

* * *

"Here." Julie said setting down a pack of water bottles. The guys each took one and began to drink while eating their slightly de-frosted pizza.

"How long until the power comes back on you think?" Dutch asked. They all shrugged until Julie noticed something on the wall. She walked over and studied it before turning to the group.

"Guys, why is the light switch off?" The group stared at her confused. "We agreed to leave the light on for when the power came back." Chuck slid down in his chair.

"Chuck?" Mike asked.

"Uhhh...I turned it off when we got back because I didn't see the point! You guys must have talked about that when we were gone!" Julie flicked a switch and the lights turned on.

"The lights have been working?" Dutch asked irritated. Chuck shrugged.

"Texas thinks that it heightens his other senses! HYAA!" Then he flipped the light off as blew out the candles.

"AHHH!" A thud was heard and the group rushed to turn on the lights. When they did they saw Julie, Mike, and Chuck all toppled over eachother. "Ow! Thanks Chuck!" Julie said irritated. Mike couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

**CREDITS:**

**Created By: **Chris Prynoski  
**Originally Produced By: **Titmouse and Disney XD

**Written**** By: **tayrox  
**Ideas By: **Citizens Of Motorcity Tumblr

**NOTES:**

sorry that the episode is late! Kinda busy with tests recently :p


	7. Episode 6 - Pool Party Hurricane

**Episode 6 - **Party Pool Hurricane

* * *

"Let's go swimming!" Julie said slamming her hands down on the table. The Burners looked up at their female friend with confusion glazing their eyes. Julie's face lost it's happiness when she noticed this. "We haven't done anything fun for such a long time! Anyways, Kane bots haven't attacked since the power outage!" Julie said. She looked over at Mike with pleading eyes. Mike gave a weak glance at his friend before looking at his hands in defeat.

"I'm in." he said standing. Julie's smile grew as she looked at the other Burners. Chuck and Dutch looked at their feet while Texas just stared at Julie. Julie sighed.

"We can invite Claire and Tennie." Chuck and Dutch looked up and stood saying in sync;

"I'm in." Texas looked around and shrugged.

"Texas says, why not!" Julie smiled.

"Great! I've been so bored! I say, let's go tomorrow at noon!" The other Burners nodded and Julie smiled. "Well, I'm already late for my internship, gotta go!" she said running towards 9 Lives. Really she was going to pack her bathing suit and call Claire and Tennie, she of course couldn't let the Burners know that. She didn't actually want to go swimming, she wanted the Burners to forget about the information that Chuck gave them during the 'power outage'. She knew of course that they would all remember that Kane has a kid, but she could at least try!

Once she reached KaneCo. she ran upstairs into her pod and called Claire while rummaging through her drawers for a good bathing suit.

"Hey!" Claire said coming on to a video chat. Claire looked quizzically at her friend going through her drawers until she sighed and took a seat in her pod; where she was. "Where are we going with the guys?" Julie looked up and gave a weak smile; showing all her teeth.

"To Lake Erie for swimming!" Claire sighed and threw herself into a standing position.

"Do I really have to swim in that junk heap of a pool! You know, why don't we go swim in the dump?" Julie stopped looking through her drawers to defend herself.

"Come on Claire. It's not that bad! The Burners cleaned the whole place out, remember? It took us 6 hours, plus some since Chuck only came to work on his hologram and stare at you." Claire shuddered. "What? The thought of Chuck staring at you freaked you out?"

"Well, yes! But, UGH! That lake was so gross to clean!"

"Uhh, you didn't clean anything."

"But I was NEAR IT! That's what matters here Julie!" Julie laughed and rolled her eyes and continued searching for a bathing suit. Claire noticed thos and moved a step closer to the monitor. "Julie, why are you so intent on looking for a bathing suit? You have like 17!" Julie stopped and looked up. Claire held in a giggle. "Oh, is it because _he_ will be there?" Julie looked at her friend trying to hide her smile.

"Why would I get dressed up for this 'he?'" Claire rolled her eyes.

"Because his name is M-"

"NOT!" Julie said cutting her off, causing Claire to shut up. "Not, another word!" Julie said with red tinting her cheeks. Claire finally broke out laughing. She laughed for a good five minutes before sighing and facing the screen.

"Fine, I'll come."

"Really?!" Julie said shocked and almost falling off her chair.

"Yes, but only because I want to see how all this," she said gesturing to Julie's body. "Turns out." Julie laughed and went back to her drawers.

"Just remember to bring a bathing suit. Oh!" Julie said remembering something. "Also, don't be creeped out if Chuck stares at you. It was the only way I could get him to come." Claire face melted into an angry shocked expression.

"You wha-?!" Julie hit the end button before Claire could continue before laughing and kicking her legs around.

* * *

"Ready?" Julie asked zipping up her KaneCo. uniform with her bathing suit underneath. Claire nodded doing the same.

"I still can't believe you told Chuck that it's OK to-"

"SHH!" Julie said. "We will never speak of this again! I only did it so that Chuck would come along. I'm trying to get them all to forget about the whole 'Kane having a kid' thing."

"You do know that they'll never forget right? Just like how I'll never forget when you spend 3 hours looking for the perfect bathing suit to impress-" Julie clamped a hand over Claire's mouth.

"No more talking. Just walking." Julie said grabbing her friends hand and pulling her out the door. Once they reached Motorcity, Julie made Claire promise not to mention anything about their talk to any of the Burners.

"Not even Chuck!" Julie said. Claire laughed.

"You actually think I'll talk to him?" Claire laughed once more before turning to leave. Julie rolled her eyes and got out of the drivers door. They picked up the Burners in their cars and headed out the Lake Erie. The girls got changed in Julie's car and the guys were already set. As Julie stepped out of 9 Lives she tied her hair in a quick ponytail and smiled as she approached the guys.

"So are we ready to go?" Julie asked. She grabbed Tennie's hand and together they pushed Claire head first into the pool. Claire came up screaming.

"SOOOO GROSSSS!" she cried.

"She can't go in by herself!" Mike said. Julie turned around just in time to see him grab her waist and for them to both dive into the pool. Julie came up coughing and laughing and laughed even harder when Texas did a cannonball right next to Claire causing her to get splashed in the face. Chuck tried to help her but she just shook him off. "Jules come on!" Mike said hopped out of the pool. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the pool and up the water slide. She screamed of joy once she hit the bottom and Mike came crashing down on top of her. She laughed and smiled but laughed more when Mike came up for air.

"Guys, what's that?" Tennie asked pointing to the sky. They all looked up to see a giant Kane bot sweep over Lake Erie and begin to suck up all the water and everything in it; including the Burners. Claire and Tennie screamed and they flew upwards. Dutch and Chuck tried to grab on to them but only wound up being sucked inside too with Texas flying behind them yelling "TEXAS!" all the way up.

"Guys!" Mike cried. He hopped out of the water and tried to pull Julie out but she began to get pulled off the ground. Mike stood behind a wall so he wouldn't go flying also.

"Mike, what are you doing you can stop this thing, let me go!" Julie tried to yell. But Mike didn't hear over the loud sucking noise. Julie tried to pull herself forwards but only wound up being pulled towards the machine until she slid out of Mike's grip and her hair tie flew off with her. Mike watched in horror as Julie was sucked into the machine. It closed it's mouth and formed a tornado out of water and began sweeping through all of Motorcity. Mike hide behind a wall and luckily it missed him. He clenched his fist and looked down at his hand realizing something was in it. He was Julie's hair tie staring back at him.

"I will find you guys and I will stop this thing." He said grabbing his jacket and sliding Julie's hair tie over his wrist.

* * *

Julie wearily opened her eyes and saw Tennie and Claire staring back into hers.

"Thank goodness you're awake." Tennie said with a sigh. Julie looked around and saw Texas, Dutch and Chuck standing against a wall.

"What's going on?" Julie asked. Tennie stood next to Dutch as he explained.

"Currently, we are inside one of Kane's latest bots." Julie sighed and looked to her feet and glanced around the interior of the bot. "Apparently it's causing a tornado out of water in Motorcity. It's wiping out everything."

"Oh no." Julie said walking up to her friends. She quickly looked around before confirming her worries. "Guys, where's Mike?" Dutch's eyes grew in size.

"I didn't see him come in here!" Chuck said beginning to sound worried.

"He must still be in Motorcity!" Tennie said looking at the floor. "I really hope he's OK." she said looking up at Dutch.

Meanwhile down in Motorcity, Mike was forming a plan on how to get inside the bot. He smirked and hopped inside Mutt and hit the gas. He looked to the passenger seat and saw it was empty. He looked to his feet, then back at the road with a sigh. He missed his friends, and he would get them back. He slid to a park and pulled out his watch and tried to contact the others, and quickly realized that they took of their watches when they went swimming. He turned off his watch and leaned back in his seat.

"How will I get up there to you guys?" he asked with a frown. Finally he focused on the opening of the bot that he was watching from a distance. He smiled and revved his engine before flying off the hill he was sitting on top of.

He flew down to where the bot was currently attacking the city and began firing lasers at the bot but to no avail. All of a sudden it started to suck Mutt and lifted him off the ground. Mike slammed into the back of his seat as his car was beginning to be pulled into the bot. He realized what was happening and slammed on the gas which caused his car to slam up into the bot. It crashed through the roof of the bot, ripping off the cord to it's power. Mike jumped out of Mutt and let it gently land on the ground below. He stood on the now roof top platform of the 'used to be' robot and saw all of his Burner friends in their bathing suits.

"Well guys? Let's get out of here!" He grabbed Julie's arm and began to push them all off the bot and into Mutt. Finally Mike hopped into the drivers seat and sped off.

"Ugh! Isn't this a little cramped?" Claire asked. Chuck giggled and she pushed his face into the side of the glass window. Tennie was awkwardly shoved between Julie and Dutch in between the passenger seat and the backseat.

"Hang on guys, we're almost there! We just need to get away from the bot be-" all of a sudden the bot came crashing down in a firing heap; slamming into it's upper half lying on the empty streets of Motorcity. Mike smiled and sped off to the Burner garage. They all spilled out of the car when Mike opened the door.

"Great system there Mike." Claire said dusting herself off and stepping on Chuck's hand in the process. He squealed in pain but Claire didn't care or notice. She quickly pressed a button on her bathing suit changing her into her KaneCo. uniform. Julie stood in shock as she watched her best friend change.

"You had your KaneCo. changing badge attached to your bathing suit?" Julie asked angrily. Claire smiled and nodded.

"See, I didn't know how this day was going to go. So if it went bad, I could just change and leave! Speaking of which," she tossed Tennie her clothes and smiled. "I'm off. Bye!" Chuck chased after Claire offering to walk her to the gates. Julie turned to Tennie.

"She was holding your clothes too?" Tennie smiled and nodded.

"I knew I was going to stay swimming, but knowing the Burners luck; I had a feeling something like this might happen." Tennie said holding up her clothes. "Good thing Claire takes her bag everywhere!" she laughed and Dutch showed her inside to change. Julie sighed of frustration and let out a little shiver before turning to Mike.

"Can you drive me back to Lake Erie? All everyone's stuff is there. As well as 9 Lives." Mike nodded and noticed Julie rubbing her arms and smiled. Julie was looking at the ground when Mike gently slid his jacket over her shoulders and tightened it in front of her. Julie looked up in shock.

"Until we get to Lake Erie." he said patting her shoulder and walking to Mutt. Julie could feel his warm jacket around her cold shoulder and couldn't help but blush. She gently stepped into the passenger seat and slid off with him.

* * *

Julie stepped into the Lake Erie grounds only to see a giant mess everywhere. She sighed and looked at the grounds trying to find all of everyone's stuff.

"This is going to take up so much room." she said glancing at all the bags and toys mixed up with all the pieces of broken slides and tables. She slid her arms into Mike's jacket and turned to face him.

"Why don't we put all the stuff into the other Burners cars, tow them behind us, and we ride in Mutt." Julie smiled at the thought and nodded. They quickly began to gather all of everyone's stuff. It managed to take up only 2 cars but Julie and Mike helped each other attach all the Burners cars to Mutt. Julie excused herself to go change while Mike started to move some of the wreckage. When Julie came out she handed Mike his jacket but he shook his head. "Wear it until we get back to HQ. I'm a little too hot." Julie rolled her eyes and slid it on.

"Thanks for saving us back there." she said playing with the ends of his jacket sleeves. Mike glanced down at Julie. "You should have seen Chuck, he was going crazy screaming when you ripped the roof off that bot." she said with a short giggle. She realized how stupid she sounded and stopped. She hated when she laughed like that! But Mike played it off like he didn't notice; even though he thought she laughed cute. Mike helped her into Mutt and he stepped into the driver's seat and the rode back to HQ.

Once they arrived there they found everyone to be gone. Chuck and Claire had left to walk to the gates, Dutch and Tennie left to go drop Tennie off at home and Texas tagged along because he wanted to find some girls to flirt on. It was just Mike and Julie.

Mike let Julie where his jacket a little longer. Just until the others got back.

* * *

**CREDITS:**

**Created By: **Chris Prynoski  
**Originally Produced By: **Titmouse and Disney XD

**Written**** By: **tayrox  
**Ideas By: **tayrox

**NOTES:**

Sorry that this took a while. Long story. Don't want to hear. :/ ENJOY AND SEE YOU NEXT EPISODE! (which should be sooner)

**PREVIEW OF NEXT EPISODE**

(thanks to Cupid for recommending the idea for this preview section)

Claire decides it's time to face the facts, and join the Burners for good. But what happens when Claire realizes that she's only making the Burners worse? She let's bots get away, she almost destroys HQ, and Mike and Julie have become more distant! What can the Burners do to fix the problem, and what will happen when a new threat arises? Or should I say, theory?

"Guys, I think we have to talk." Mike said. Julie look quizzically at him.

"If it's about Claire's 're-decorating' I can fix it!" Julie said attempting to defend her friend. Mike shook his head.

"That's not it. It's something else." Dutch said turning to face Julie and talking seriously.

"We think Claire, is working with Kane to take down the Burners."

**COMING SOON**


	8. Episode 7 - Joining The Fight

**Episode 7 - **Joining The Fight

* * *

"Julie watch it!" Claire screamed over the firing rockets. Claire was with the Burners when all of a sudden a Kanebot attack began and she had no choice but to come with them. "Why did you guys make me come anyways? This is insane!" Julie laughed.

"Claire, it's all part of the job. Plus, you know we couldn't leave you at home! Too dangerous."

"More dangerous THAN THIS?!" she screamed. Julie swung around and curve and blasted forward causing a whimper out of Claire. Suddenly, Mike's hologram face appeared in front of them.

"Hey girls, how's it going?" He asked. Julie smiled at his question.

"Great!" Julie said happily.

"Terrible!" Claire cried. Mike laughed on the other end.

"Is that Claire screaming?" Chuck asked from the passenger seat. Mike rolled his eyes.

"Chuck, when have you ever heard Jules scream and say that a mission is terrible?" Chuck stared at his friend for a moment before nodding and going back to his work.

"So uh, what's the plan guys?" Dutch asked spinning around a Kanebot laser.

"Well, according to my models, if we take out the legs of this thing, the whole thing will fall down!"

"Works for me!" Mike cried before blasting the engine and swerving towards the robo spider bug. He blasted three lasers which sliced a leg clean-through and the whole bug came crashing down in a heap. The Burners stepped out of their cars and began high-fiving.

"We did it!" Julie said happily high-fiving Texas.

"We're ALIVE!' Claire said leaning against 9 Lives. Julie turned to her friend and suddenly her eyes grew in size.

"Oh my gosh! Claire!" she said running towards her friend. All the Burners looked and saw that Claire had a huge gash from her right shoulder down to her left pinky. So bad was it that her whole arm was numb and covered in blood. Julie gently took her arm and glanced at the wound. "This looks pretty bad guys. It looks really deep." Julie said holding her friends arm in worry. Chuck ran over to them and began examining her arm.

"I think we need to get back to HQ guys." Chuck said. Claire of course, still couldn't feel anything but only saw the wound. Mike nodded.

"He's right guys. Jules, you take Claire. Stay safe." he said sternly and Julie nodded helping Claire into 9 Lives.

* * *

"Done." Julie said in a worried tone, wrapping the last of Claire's bandage around her arm. Claire gave a weak smile.

"I still can't feel anything. This whole arm is numb!" she said frustrated. Julie gave her a small smile and turned to the group.

"Guys, I' going to lend her some clothes. Hopefully, we'll be back right away." Julie gently led her friend forwards slightly before turning back to the group. "Hopefully, as in I hope he doesn't take 2 hours picking out the nicest of my clothes." she said in a whisper and turning back to Claire who hadn't noticed she was speaking.

"Guys, I've been thinking." Chuck said once they were gone. The three male Burners turned to their friend as he spoke. "Maybe, Claire wouldn't have gotten hurt if she was more prepared! I mean, she is technically a Burner now. Even if she doesn't admit it!" Mike nodded.

"True Chuckles But, what do you mean 'more prepared'?" Mike asked.

"You're not saying Claire should become a Burner. Are you?" Dutch asked seriously. Chuck held up his hands before throwing them back down at his side and continuing his thought.

"Think about it. If Claire joined, we would have two eyes up in Deluxe, another side-rider; like myself." he said putting emphasis on the last point. "And. maybe with Claire becoming a Burner, Julie could be down here more."

"How would that work?" Mike asked skeptically.

"Does it matter how?!" Chuck asked frustrated. "I think we should just let Claire join." The guys could all plainly see why Chuck wanted her to join, but agreed to take his idea into question.

"Will, Texas still get to hit stuff?" he asked. Mike nodded but before he could speak; Texas was off.

"Yes! TEXAS! WOOOOOO CHA!" he said pushing a glass off the table and onto the floor where it shattered to pieces.

"Texas." Dutch said rolling his eyes. Julie entered the room at that exact moment and saw all the glass shards, she sighed and looked at the group. She placed her hands on her hips and walked forwards.

"OK, just because I'm the only girl Burner, you guys do realize I'm _NOT_ the maid right?" Texas laughed but Dutch hit him in the stomach without even looking to get him to shut up.

"Actually we wanted to talk about that." Chuck said nodding towards Mike. Mike rolled his eyes and faced Julie. Millions of thoughts were racing through her head: _'Did they find out who I really am? Kane's daughter? Are they kicking me out? Was I too harsh?'_

"We were talking and thought about asking if Claire wanted to join the Burners." Mike said turning to his friend. Julie froze for a moment and let out a sigh of relief. The guys gave her questioning looks but she ignored them.

"Oh, well then, I'm sure she'd love too! But she can't get her own car! She already hates driving with me so driving alone; no way." Mike nodded.

"Yeah, that would be a problem. If she really wants to drive, she can try on...9 Lives!" Mike stated. Julie grabbed a throw pillow from near by and threw it at his face.

"Thanks for that." she said with a smile on her face. "I'll check with her tomorrow. She took some pain pills and is about to-" Suddenly Julie heard a door slam shut and saw Claire come bolting through the hallway.

"I heard the words 'Claire' and 'driving' in the same sentence. Should I be worried?" she asked resting her arm against Julie's shoulder. Julie held out her hand; gesturing to her friend.

"Perfect timing Claire! We have a question for you!" Claire took a cautious step back. Julie sighed and gently pulled her friend forwards. "We wanted to know if you'd like to join the Burners!" Claire froze for a second.

"Would I have to d-"

"No." Julie said reading her friends mind. The boys looked between each other; slightly freaked out at how in-tune they were. Claire nodded.

"Why not!" she said. "I can't really go anywhere with _this_ anyways." she said wiggling her arm around.

* * *

"Mike, that's not a good idea!" Julie told him. It was early the next morning and Mike and Julie were the only ones up. Mike was trying to convince Julie to let Claire take at least one test ride on 9 Lives. "Claire can hardly _sit_ in my car. How is she supposed to _drive_ it?!" Julie adjusted herself in her chair. "And anyways, if you really want her to practice, why not let her use Mutt?"

"She is not going anywhere near Mutt!" Julie smirked. Mike sighed and continued his point. "Julie; the point is, that if one day you can't drive, maybe Claire can!"

"If you want a bonfire of car parts in the middle of the road!" she said with a smile. Mike rolled her eyes.

"She's practicing today and that's final!" he said with a slight laugh. Julie slumped and nodded.

Around two hours later they had Claire in the drivers seat of 9 Lives and ready to practice.

"OK Claire, just try driving it in a circle. Like we showed you!" Julie said calmly. Claire pushing the gears and put it into reverse and began backwards. "No! Claire!" Julie cried trying to get her friend to stop. Before they knew it, they were a blast of debris and rocks. Mike stuck one arm out in front of Julie for an unknown reason until the dust cleared. They looked over towards where Claire was and saw 9 Lives halfway into one of the walls of HQ. They ran over to her.

"Claire!" Julie cried once she got there. Claire climbed out of the car and tossed Julie the keys.

"Don't think driving was for me." she said calmly walking inside as Julie's eyes trailed her. Once she was inside Julie turned to Mike and smirked.

"Told you." she said gesturing to the pile.

"You said 'bonfire of car parts' this is more of a 'Car-and-wall salad'." Julie lightly punched him on the arm and went inside trying to think of a way to patch up the wall.

* * *

"Hey Julie!" Claire called from the bedroom that they shared. Julie stopped walking down the hallway and walked backwards to talk to her friend.

"Hey, how are you doing?" she asked gesturing to her arm. Claire ignored the question and began to talk about something completely different.

"Julie, I need to show you something!" before Julie could respond she was being pulled down the hallway and lead to the bathroom.

"Uh...Claire?" Claire opened the door and displayed the (now pink) bathroom to her friend.

"Ta-da!" she said happily. Julie just stood in shock. "So? What do you think? See, I felt bad about that whole 'hole in the the wall' thing so I did this!" she said with a small clap. Mike walked past and saw the same thing.

"Woah..." he said glancing around.

"Yeah...my thoughts exactly." Julie said trying not to offend Claire. Claire smiled and clapped. Mike shook his head back to reality and turned to Julie.

"Hey Jules, I just wanted to know if you wanted to-"

"Sorry!" Claire said stepping in. "But, Julie promised that she's help me redo our room!" Julie stood up.

"I did?" she asked sounding shocked. Claire nodded and pushed her friend down the hall.

"Little forgetful these days Julie!" she said. Mike quickly looked from Julie to the pink bathroom and slowly backed away.

"That's the fifth time this week Claire has dragged Jules away from me..." Mike said to himself. He sighed and went back to talk to the other guys.

* * *

"OK guys, it's time for the mission!" Mike said hopping into Mutt. Julie hopped into the drivers seat of 9 Lives with Claire beside her and they all took off.

"So, what am I doing here?" Claire asked looking at her friend.

"We want you to see how we handle the bots. So you can learn from us!" Claire slowly nodded and turned to the window. Julie clicked a button on her dash and Mike's hologram appeared. "So what do we have today?" she asked spinning the wheels on her car.

"Well it looks like we just have the basic laser bots blasting things. You know the drill Burners." Everyone nodded and signed off. Julie spun around and took out three bots in one swoop. Claire was watching everything with a mix of amazement and terror. Claire noticed a button on the dash and examined it.

"Hey Julie, what does this do?" Claire asked gesturing to the button. Julie saw it and was about to answer when Claire hit it anyways.

"No!" Julie cried trying to stop her, but it was too late. Claire looked at her and shrugged. "Claire, that's the surround laser! It shoots in circles all around the car!" Claire lifted her shoulders.

"Isn't that a good thing that I pressed it then?"

"Not when I'm surrounded by Burners!" Julie said gesturing to all the Burners cars around her. The lasers came out and began shooting the glass windshields of all the Burners.

"Hey!" Mike said ducking as his was smashed to bits. The bots saw this and realized that their enemies were mostly likely 'terminated' and left in a hurry. All the Burners stepped out of their cars and watched 9 Lives as Claire stepped out. She glanced around and gave a forced smile.

"Whoops!" she claimed and quickly sank back down into her seat. Julie just sighed and joined her with her head on the steering wheel.

* * *

Mike had called an emergency group Burners meeting; without Claire. Claire said that she had more 'decorating' to do and had to excuse herself.

"Guys, I think we have to talk." Mike said. Julie looked quizzically at him.

"If it's about Claire's 're-decorating' I can fix it!" Julie said attempting to defend her friend. Mike shook his head.

"That's not it. It's something else." Dutch said turning to face Julie and talking seriously.

"We think Claire, is working with Kane to take down the Burners." Julie laughed.

"Are you kidding? Claire?!" Julie asked shocked. Julie's face suddenly became serious. "You guys aren't joking?" They shook their heads.

"Think about it Julie." Chuck said sternly.

"She's wrecked HQ, wrecked all our cars, let bots get away," Dutch listed.

"Not to mention that Texas hasn't got to punch anything since she came here!" Texas said pumping a fist in the air. Julie sighed and shook her head.

"Guys, I swear she isn't!" Julie said sternly.

"How would you know?" Chuck asked.

"Because I-" Julie stopped herself. She didn't want to say anything to possibly give away her cover so she remained quiet. "I know my friend. And she hates Kane just as much as we do but Motorcity just isn't her life style." Julie said. When nobody said anything she left outside the doors.

"Jules, where are you going?" Mike asked. Julie paused for a moment.

"I'll find a way to prove it to you." she said and slowly walked out the door.

* * *

"I got a location!" Chuck said happily. The boy Burners looked over to see what Chuck had found. He had managed to track down the bots they lost thanks to Claire the other day.

"I'll go grab Jules." Mike said running outside. As soon as he got out there he saw her basking on top of 9 Lives; her favorite thinking spot. He smiled. "Chuck's got a location on the bots." he called. Julie shot upwards and jumped off her car.

"Good." she said. "Let's get rid of these things!" she said with a smile and ran inside with Mike on her tail.

"More bots?" Claire asked poking her head into the room. Everyone looked at Julie who just smiled.

"Yes, but you're not coming with us this time! This time, you'll be staying here and tracking us on GPS and making sure we're doing OK." Julie said.

"Isn't that Chuck's job?" Claire asked. Julie nodded.

"But who doesn't need an assistant?" she asked sitting her down. "We're counting on you Claire!" Julie said running out the door with the others.

"You think she can do this?" Dutch asked Julie and she nodded.

"She can, and she will." Once they got in their cars and started off down the road Julie got Claire connected to all the Burners. "OK Claire, you're on!" Claire smiled and began looking at her holographic map in front of her.

"OK, Julie turn right at the next corner, Mike go straight, Dutch go around and Texas go left. That way you'll have the bots cornered." Claire said. The Burners obeyed and sure enough they had the bots surrounded. "Claire noticed more bots coming in from the side of the screen and notified the Burners. "Texas, more bots are approaching your side. Be careful."

"Time to TEXAS-IFY IT!" he yelled taking out his laser and shooting all the bots down. Meanwhile all the other Burners took a few from the center with their own attacks.

"Last one!" Mike yelled firing his last few lasers and causing it to dissolve away into nothing. All the Burners stepped outside and walked to the center.

"We did it!" Julie yelled high fiving Mike.

"Well Jules, I think Claire's proved us all wrong."

"But how did you know putting her on map duty would work for her?" Dutch asked. Julie smiled and laughed slightly.

"Well, you guys have all seen her decorate. So I figured I'd give her a map and see what she can do to decorate it. In other words: but us in the proper places so it looks nice." The boys all blinked. "It's a Claire thing." Julie said with a laugh. All the guys left to get into their cars except for Mike.

"So Jules, I was going to ask a day ago before we got interrupted by Claire if you wanted to-"

"Guys hurry up!" Dutch yelled. "I think Claire might tear apart HQ if we leave her alone for too long!" Julie laughed.

"Let's get going." she said with her and Mike walking side by side back to their cars. Mike just smirked as he watch Julie get into her car. He slightly laughed.

"I swear, I'll never get to ask her that question." he said to himself with a smirk.

* * *

**CREDITS:**

**Created By: **Chris Prynoski  
**Originally Produced By: **Titmouse and Disney XD

**Written**** By: **tayrox  
**Ideas By: **Super Guest

**NOTES:**

So, I'll be going on an Easter vacation for a while so I'm sorry but I won't be on for maybe a week :'( but I'll try my best guys!

**PREVIEW OF NEXT EPISODE**

When Texas mysteriously starts disappearing more and more often, the gang begins to worry about what he's getting into. All the possible horrifying ideas run through their heads except one:

"I saw Texas outside with a girl." Chuck said.

"Texas?" Dutch said.

"And a girl?" Julie said.

"Together?" Everyone finished saying. Chuck nodded and gestured to the couple outside. Claire noticed this couple and her eyes grew in size.

"No way..." Claire said. Julie was confused until she looked closer and saw what Claire was seeing.

"Oh. My Gosh." Julie said in shock and panic.

"What's going on?" Mike asked sounding a little worried.

"She works for KaneCo. She _really_ works for KaneCo." Claire said sounding worried.

"What type of role?" Chuck asked. Julie gulped.

"Kane's assistant."

**COMING SOON**


	9. Episode 8 - Texas Girl

**Episode 8 -** Texas Girl

* * *

Julie awoke with a large yawn before stepping into the Burner garage. "Morning." she lazily said as she took a seat next to Chuck and across from Mike. She placed her head on the table from lack of sleep. Mike looked back and forth between Julie and the other Burners, minus Texas.

"Uh, Jules? You alright?" Mike asked flicked her forehead. Julie swatted his finger away and smirked.

"I'm just getting extra work in Deluxe. I have no clue why, but Kane is giving all of his workers double work." Julie tried to hold back another yawn but it worked it's way out of her. "Which means less time for sleep and more time for paperwork." Mike raised an eyebrow but turned back to looking out the window where his attention was before Julie entered the room. Julie noticed this and followed his gaze.

"Is gravel interested Mike?" Mike drew his eyes to his female partner. "You are staring at an empty parking lot, are you sleep deprived too?" Julie asked flicking him in the forehead the same way he did to her. Mike grabbed her hand and playfully tossed it back at her.

"I'm just trying to figure out where Texas is." he said rubbing the spot where Julie flicked. Julie raised an eyebrow.

"Wasn't he here last night?" Mike shook his head.

"We think he was, but it looks like he left in the middle of the night." Chuck said working away on his hologram.

"It's so weird. I mean, Texas is Texas; he might have left to do some training. But he never came back." Julie stood and headed to the door.

"I'll walk around outside and see if I can see him." Mike grabbed her shoulder and stopped her.

"Hold on Jules, you need some more sleep." he said turning her around. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

"This will help me wake up. Don't worry Mike." Julie said.

"Jules, you can hardly walk, go sleep and we will figure this out." Julie stared him dead in the eyes with an unhappy look on her face for a moment before looking to the floor in defeat. She sighed.

"Fine. You win." Julie said. Mike flicked her forehead once more before leaving. She smirked. "I'm so going to kill him one day." she said before leaving for her room.

Once outside, Claire, Dutch, Mike and Chuck worked out a plan.

"Why did you guys wake me up so early?!" Claire asked angrily. Mike rolled his eyes.

"First, Julie needs to sleep. Second, we need you to see if you can track Texas on the map. You'll need to ride alongside Dutch." Claire looked between Dutch and Mike.

"Are you kidding me? I can't just work in the garage?" she asked shrugging her shoulders. Mike shook his eyes and pointed to Dutch's car before leaving with Chuck to get into Mutt. She stared Dutch right in the eye.

"Try not to get us killed." she said before walking to his car. Dutch rolled his eyes and sighed.

"That was the plan Claire. I wanted to be in a coffin by noon today." he said sarcastically.

* * *

Once everyone was in their cars they took off looking for Texas. After they were on the road for a few minutes Mike gestured to Chuck.

"Chuckles, try to find out why Kane is giving more work to his workers." Chuck raised and eyebrow and turned to his friend with a knowing glance. Mike lightly punched him on the shoulder causing him to cry out in pain.

"Why do you want to know?" Chuck asked rubbing his injured shoulder.

"Because, I want to know!" Mike said. Chuck gave an all knowing look and turned to his hologram.

"It's nice that you want to know, for Julie's sake." Chuck said but Mike acted as if he didn't hear. A few minutes later Chuck smiled. "Found it!" he said tapping on a button. "It says hear that Kane has been occupied by a new employee and because of that hasn't had any time to do his own work. So he gave it to his workers to do. Including Julie and Claire."

"Wait, then why wasn't Claire really tired? When we woke her up this morning she wasn't nearly as tired as Julie." Chuck sighed.

"Well because Claire and Julie share a room. Claire normally gets the bed and Julie normally gets a couch. So Claire naturally feel asleep faster." Chuck calimed before Dutch's hologram came over the dashboard but Claire's voice sounded.

"I got a reading on where Texas is. The Burner garage." she said sounding irritated. "I could have stayed asleep!" Mike stopped his car and got out to see the other two Burners.

"What do you mean he's at the Burner garage? We checked before we left!"

"Well he's there now!" Claire said putting her hands on her hips. Mike scratched the back of his head.

"Ok, might as well head back." he said turning back to his car.

Back at the Burner garage. Texas was practicing his 'ninja moves' on a heap on blankets and pillows.

"Texas!" Mike said once he entered. He chopped one more time before saying hi to the group.

"HYYAAA!" he cried kicked and hitting the stack of blankets. He finally stopped and walked over. "So where were you guys this morning?" The group stood frozen.

"Where were we? Where were YOU?!" Claire yelled. "I could have slept in!" she said angrily.

"Texas went on a walk. Texas needs to keep his reflexes sharp!" he said spinning around and knocking the stack of fabric to the floor. "TEXAS!" he yelled sticking up his arms. He looked outside and then walked to the door. "Texas has to go. More training." he said jumping out the door. The group was frozen in shock.

"Texas only went on a walk?" Dutch asked.

"So he was here all night..." Chuck said fading off.

"I hate this job." Claire said sitting down at a table.

"Now that I think about it this is the third time this week Texas has left randomly for 'more training.'" Mike said referring to a few moments earlier. They heard footsteps and Julie emerged taking her hair out of the ponytail it was in.

"Hey sleepyhead." Mike said smiling and waving. "Did you sleep well?" Julie sighed.

"Do you think it's easy to sleep well with Texas in the same building as you?" she asked approaching the group and wrapping her hair tie around her wrist. The same hair tie Mike had when they were at Lake Erie and the vacuum bot came along. He smiled at the memory but then returned to his focus.

"Guys, everyone needs to keep an eye on Texas. We need to figure out what's going on." Mike said, the gang nodded in agreement.

* * *

Texas had left for 'training' three more times that day. The group was sitting at the table trying to figure out what's going on until Chuck dashed into the room.

"I saw Texas outside with a girl." Chuck said.

"Texas?" Dutch said.

"And a girl?" Julie said.

"Together?" Everyone finished saying. Chuck nodded and gestured to the couple outside. Claire noticed this couple and her eyes grew in size.

"No way..." Claire said. Julie was confused until she looked closer and saw what Claire was seeing.

"Oh. My Gosh." Julie said in shock and panic.

"What's going on?" Mike asked sounding a little worried.

"She works for KaneCo. She _really_ works for KaneCo." Claire said sounding worried.

"What type of role?" Chuck asked. Julie gulped.

"Kane's assistant."

"Tell me you're kidding!" Dutch said looking out the window at the couple. Texas was holding her hand and nodding at some points; very un-Texas like. A thought occurred to Julie and she ushered Claire over to the corner of the room.

"Claire, what happens if she sees me?" she whispered.

"Who? Texas's girlfriend?" Claire asked and Julie quickly nodded.

"She will recognize me as Kane's daughter! She won't recognize you because she's never met you!" Claire smacked her forehead for not realizing sooner.

"Well you two can't be near each other so you...go back to the room!" Claire said pushing her into their bedroom and closing the door. She quickly returned to the group and smiled. Mike paused for a second before speaking.

"Where did Jules go?" he asked. Claire smiled wider.

"Oh, Julie? She uh...wasn't feeling well...so she wen't to...sleep!" Claire said. Mike took a step forwards.

"Is she ok-"

"YES! Yes, she is fine! But, I think we should go and meet this girl! Let's go!" Claire said pushing the Burners out the door. Once they were outside Mike turned to Chuck.

"That was weird..."

"That's why I like it!" Chuck said racing after his crush. Mike rolled his eyes.

"My friends are crazy I swear." When they finally approached Mike was the first to speak. "Hi Texas!" Texas whirled around and smirked. "Who's your friend?" he asked with a small smile; trying to play it off like he didn't know.

"This is Sidney." he said gesturing to the girl standing before them with long black wavy hair and a KaneCo. uniform on. She smiled and waved and the Burners waved back. "She just moved here."

"Well, I have to go Tex, but I'll talk to you later." she said gently kissing his cheek and running away. The Burners watch her leave with their mouths hanging open. Texas noticed this and frowned.

"Are you guys scared of something or what?" he asked confused. The Burners turned to him obviously speechless. Eventually Julie came out with a smile on.

"Hey guys!" she said. Mike turned to her slightly shocked.

"Jules, are you feeling OK? You missed meeting 'Sidney.'" Julie nodded and quickly said that she saw the whole thing from inside. Mike said an unsure OK before heading back inside with all the other Burners, not sure what to think of Texas's girlfriend and Julie's odd behavior.

* * *

Julie sluggishly woke up the next day and threw herself onto the table again.

"Jules, this is getting crazy. Just go and sleep!" Mike said lifted her head off the table. She shook her head.

"No! I have to help you guys with this 'Texas, Sidney' problem." she said. All the Burners were there except for Texas, he was out with his beloved girlfriend. Suddenly a news report appeared on Chuck's hologram and the Burners all came around to watch.

_"A massive explosion has happened just a few minutes ago on the pathway from Motorcity to Deluxe. It is unknown the cause of the explosion but the roads are closed off-" _Mike switched off the hologram and stood grabbing his jacket.

"Looks like we're heading to the gateway." he said. Julie tried to stand but was forced back down by Mike's hand. "Jules, stay here and sleep." he said sternly. Julie stood again.

"I'm coming with you guys! No matter what my condition is I'm here to fight for Motorcity!" she said running outside and having Claire follow. Mike smiled.

"That's our girl." he said before walking out to Mutt.

* * *

The crime scene was a mess. Chunks of metal, debris, dirt and smoke were everywhere, including a few scenes that were on fire. Mike turned to Chuck with a slightly cough from the smoke.

"Any news on what caused this Chuckles?" he asked and Chuck shook his head.

"I'm still working on it. No clue yet." he said pulling out his hologram and getting to work. Julie and Claire looked around and a look of sorrow swept over Julie's face.

"If Kane didn't shove loads of work on us then maybe I could have seen this coming." Julie said looking at the ground and picking up a chunk of hot metal. She slightly burnt her fingers and let out a slight shriek but didn't let it go. Mike noticed this and ran to her side.

"Jules, what's up?" Julie gestured to the metal in her hands.

"This doesn't look like regular debris. Don't you think?" she ran her hands over one side and carefully slipped it over and her eyes widened. "Y-you guys. This is part of a car door!" Julie said showing the metal to the others. Chuck gasped.

"This wasn't a KaneBot attack, this was someone crashing their car into that wall and caused it to cave in." Chuck said showing his hologram.

"Where have we seen red paint like this on a car before?" Mike asked running his fingers over the metal." Julie gasped and dropped the metal; her burnt fingers now being shown. However her burns aren't why she dropped the metal.

"That's part of TEXAS'S DOOR!" she yelled in shock. The Burner's eyes widened as this thought came to them.

"Texas slammed into the wall?!" Dutch asked shocked.

"Looks that way!" Claire said examining the scene. Mike jumped off the heap of metal and began looking around.

"Guys, split up. Let's see if we can find him. Maybe he wasn't in the car when it crashed." They looked around and suddenly Claire let out a cry.

"Found him!" she said. Texas was unconscious near a dumpster near by Mike sighed once they found him safe...sort of. Texas opened his eyes once he heard all the noise and looked around.

"Where's Sidney?" he asked. "She told Texas that running my car into the way would be good practice for KaneCo. attacks."

"You believed her?" Dutch asked shocked and he nodded. Suddenly they heard the clicking of heels and saw Sidney running towards them.

"They're you are Tex!" she said happily. The group lifted their eyebrows in suspicion while Julie tried to casually hide behind Mike. "I've been looking for you! I...couldn't find you after the crash!" she said quickly. Texas stood and smiled. "We can try again tomorrow! Maybe on something...bigger!" she said with a fierce look in her eye.

"NO!" The Burners cried. Sidney turned to face them and Julie slithered behind Mike more. Mike noticed but didn't comment.

"Look Sidney, it's cute that you and Texas are a couple. But we can see what's going on!" Dutch said slightly irritated.

"You're trying to take down Motorcity or Texas because you are Kane's assistant!" Mike huffed.

"Yeah right!" she said scoffing. "You've got to be joking. I love Texas. I would never hurt him!" she said brushing some debris off his shoulder with a flirty smile. Julie rolled his eyes behind Mike's back.

"Texas, you can't date Kane's assistant!" Dutch said angrily. Texas shook his head.

"Texas can date who ever he wants." he said crossing his arms.

"Sidney, why did you try to kill Texas, and if you 'just moved here'; why have you been working in KaneCo. for three weeks already?" Claire asked raising an eyebrow. Sidney froze for a moment once she heard the accusation then blurted out:

"FINE!" she sighed. "I've been watching over Motorcity for a while. I thought I could get to know the streets and whatever and then come here and take out the Burners. Maybe then Kane would get a little _closer_ to me." Julie clenched her fists and stepped out from behind Mike.

"You're sick." Julie said. Mike was a little shocked that she had come out. Claire gave her a shocked and scared look. Before she could fully recognize her Julie turned halfway around and said: "Texas, get her out of here." she then completely turned away. Sidney froze before Texas grabbed her arm.

"Hey...you look familiar!" she yelled and Texas dragged her away; coughing up debris as he left. "I'm walking! I'm walking!" she said constantly glancing back at Julie.

"That was a brave move Julie." Claire said patting her shoulder. Julie gagged.

"She's so sick. I can't even think right now." Julie said holding her temples. The rest of the group turned to the junk heap in front of them and tried to figure out how to clear it out of the way.

"Hey Jules? Why were you hiding from her?" he asked curiously. She gave a fake smile.

"I wasn't. I was trying to...record the conversation without her knowing! Didn't work." she said. Julie yawned once more and turned away from Mike. He laughed.

"Jules, go back to the Burner garage and sleep OK?" Julie sighed.

"I really wanted to help clean up junk!" she said sarcastically. Mike gently pushed her towards her car and she smirked, slowly getting in with Claire and driving off.

Mike couldn't help but wonder what was going on with her recently; she was really distant every time someone mentioned Kane, and seemed to act different a lot more often than normal. He shrugged and hoped it wasn't something too bad. While they continued to clear out the gate, the only thing that clouded Mike's mind was Julie and her odd behavior. He rolled his eyes and muttered:

"Girls."

* * *

**CREDITS:**

**Created By: **Chris Prynoski  
**Originally Produced By: **Titmouse and Disney XD

**Written**** By: **tayrox  
**Ideas By: **ffbeginner22

**NOTES:**

Sorry if this episode took a while. This time I will tell you why: my friends are seriously having lots of problems. My first friend - my best friend is going in for back surgery and I won't be able to see her for almost a month and she won't be back at school until next year. I will also have to see her in pain all summer. :'( My second friend has disappeared. She never comes to school and says that she's really sick but nobody's knows with what. She never responds to our texts and we can't go to her house because she's never there. She is always at the hospital and even our teachers don't know what's going on. My third friend was hit by a car around a month or two ago and because of it had a brain surgery, brain damage and a broken leg. She will never be able to walk the same ever again.

Not to mention that my family is being super un-supportive and my sister thinks I'm over-reacting to three of my friends going into medical blood tests and surgeries.

As you can see this is really hard on me so I'm sorry for not posting but I hope you understand.

**PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:**

Finally, the truth about Julie's mother's death has been said; she was hit by a drunk-driver. Not only does this explain why Kane hates cars and vehicles but also explains his burning passion to get rid of the Burners. Now Julie is torn between fighting for what she believes in and honoring her family and hero; her mother.

"Please how could Kane EVER get a wife?" Dutch asked with a small laugh making Julie twitch.

"She must have been really stupid, I mean MARRYING KANE?!" Chuck asked. Claire watched as her friend clenched her fist and held back tears.

"Who is this girl? That's so-" Julie slammed her fist on the table before Mike could finish. Mike insulting her family; that was the last straw. The Burners looked at Julie and Claire had a hurt expression on her face. Julie forced back the tears as she looked up at her teammates.

"Shut up." she said quietly. She squeezed her eyes closed and moved her shaking hands away from the table. "Just leave me alone." she said turning for the door. Mike saw her pain and grabbed her hand before she could leave. She shook it out and couldn't look at him because the tears were already flowing down her cheeks. "Just...leave me alone!" she said bursting out the door. Claire placed her head in her hands.

"Oh Julie..." she said trailing off with Mike watching in pain as Julie ran off into the night.

"I promise Mom...I will figure out who did this to you. I promise." she said getting into 9 Lives and driving away. "I promise." she said tearing up again. Suddenly, in a flash of light everything went black.

**COMING SOON**


	10. Episode 9 - The Hit-Run-Rise Theory

**Episode 9 - **The Hit-Run-Rise Theory

* * *

Julie threw her bag to the ground as soon as she entered the Burner garage. Tears clouding her eyes, she didn't even acknowledge the guys and left right for her room. The guys watched all this happen and were frozen in shock.

"Uhhh..." Dutch said mumbling. Claire sighed worriedly.

"Oh no." she said under her breath so nobody could hear. She took off after Julie while the boys watched the whole thing unfold. Mike was the first to ask the question they were all wondering.

"What's up with Jules?" he asked turning to everyone. Everyone shrugged and continued to work away on whatever they were doing, simply assuming it was 'girl things'. Mike however thought it was different. Claire ran out of the room a few minutes later in an angry mood.

"Are all the girls PMS-ing today?" Dutch asked. Claire shot him a death glare causing him to cower.

"NO! That's not it!...It's worse than that." she said sounding almost heartbroken. Mike turned to her.

"Is this about Julie?" he asked; his eyes coated with worry. She nodded slowly biting her lower lip.

"Yeah. It's just a family problem. A big one!" she said rubbing her arms. "I came out here to let you know to go easy on her and try to cheer her up when you can." she nodded and then ran back to the room. Mike thought for a moment.

"I wonder what it could be..." he said thinking. The boys shrugged and again went back to what they were working on, but Mike's mind still wandered.

* * *

Julie ran into her room and flew face-first onto the bed. Her father knew why, Claire knew why, however the Burners; the people closest to her, didn't. Today was the anniversary of her mother's death. Her father always refused to tell her how and why her mother died; Julie always thought it was something simple like a cold or a heart condition or something. But not even 10 minutes ago her whole world changed.

_"Hey Dad!" Julie had said walking into the room. She had slept in Deluxe for the night, not wanted to draw suspicion from her Dad for sleeping at Claire's for almost a full week in a row. He smiled weakly and turned to her._

_"Julie, do you know what day it is today?" Julie's face fell as she nodded._

_"Yes...Mom's anniversary. How can I forget?" she said gesturing to the bouquet of flowers she had set up not even half an hour ago. It had a picture of her mother above it and a small card underneath she had wrote herself. Her father nodded and turned to her; his face draped with worry._

_"Julie, I think it's time I tell you how your mother passed away." Julie's heart stopped but she nodded. She felt that she was ready to hear this. Kane took a deep breath before speaking.  
"After you were born; you had been alive for around a week or two, your mother went out one night. She went out with some friends of her's to have a late 'baby shower' since they couldn't have one when she was pregnant with you. She was too busy buying baby outfits and toys for you. She was so excited you were on the way!" he said with a small chuckle at the memory. Julie gave a warm smile, she could imagine her mom's happy face as her father spoke.  
"They went out and had fun! You're mother had-not even a full glass of wine before they decided to go on a walk." Her father gulped and Julie braced herself for the worst.  
"They were crossing the street a drunk driver slammed into her. Her head shattered through the windshield and glass shot through her neck..." he chocked saying those words as Julie's eyes clouded with tears. "While they were waiting for the paramedics one of her friends tried to speak to her. Your mother's last words were: 'I am not afraid to die. Promise me that little Julie will be safe.'" Julie bit her lip on that last line. "And then she was gone." Julie nodded and looked to the ground._

_"Wow..." was all she could say. Kane nodded and patted her shoulder._

_"That's why I created Deluxe. So that wouldn't happen to you." he laughed. "That's also why I want to take down Chilton." he smiled and looked his daughter in the eyes. "Now, go have fun. Your mother would want you to." Julie looked up, nodded and left the room. She didn't dare look at the flowers she set up; she would have lost it. The second the door closed behind her, she broke down._

Those last words her mother said rang over and over again in her head. She was crying face first into a pillow unable to function after what she was just told. Claire walked in and she told her the whole thing. Claire left again but later returned.

"How are you holding up Julie?" she asked. Julie turned to face her. Claire handed her a cold wash cloth for her red eyes and she gladly accepted. It calmed her and her breathing.

"I'm going to figure this out." Julie said after a moment of awkward silence. Claire have a questioning glance at her friend. Julie knew what she was doing without looking and finished her thought. "I'm going to figure out who did this to my Mom. I will. And they will be punished." she said balling her fists. Claire placed a hand on her forehead and another on her hand.

"Let's just relax for a moment OK?" she said with a slight laugh in an attempt to calm her friend. Julie relaxed for five more minute before she slowly sat up and headed for the door. "Julie?" Claire called. Julie stopped to face her friend. "Before you go, at least talk to the guys. They've been worried." Julie nodded and left. Claire actually wanted her to go and talk with the guys so they could cheer her up and maybe help her relax a little. Hopefully, they would.

"Hey guys." Julie said entering the room. Mike flipped around as fast as lightning and faced her.

"Are you OK?" he asked trying and failing to sound casual. She weakly smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, just family stuff. I'll get over it." she said sitting down. Claire smiled and made massive arm movements behind Julie's head to indicate they should cheer her up. She made driving motions to suggest that they talk about driving; something Claire knows Julie loves. Dutch was the first to clue in, although he _thought_ she was referring to Kane and making fun of him; which the Burners do a lot.

"So...did you guys hear that Kane made an announcement to Deluxe today?" Dutch asked. Claire froze slightly not knowing where this was going.

"Yeah, something about his wife or something." Claire and Julie's eyes widened at the mention. Claire made motions to stop talking but none of them saw, they were already off.

"Please how could Kane EVER get a wife?" Dutch asked with a small laugh making Julie twitch.

"She must have been really stupid, I mean MARRYING KANE?!" Chuck asked. Claire watched as her friend clenched her fist and held back tears.

"Who is this girl? That's so-" Julie slammed her fist on the table before Mike could finish. Mike insulting her family; that was the last straw. The Burners looked at Julie and Claire who both had a hurt expression on their faces. Julie forced back the tears as she looked up at her teammates.

"Shut up." she said quietly. She squeezed her eyes closed and moved her shaking hands away from the table. "Just leave me alone." she said turning for the door. Mike saw her pain and grabbed her hand before she could leave. She shook it out and couldn't look at him because the tears were already flowing down her cheeks. "Just...leave me alone!" she said bursting out the door. Claire placed her head in her hands.

"Oh Julie..." she said trailing off with Mike watching in pain as Julie ran off into the night.

"I promise Mom...I will figure out who did this to you. I promise." she said getting into 9 Lives and driving away. "I promise." she said tearing up again. Suddenly, in a flash of light everything went black.

* * *

Claire was pacing back and forth in the Burner room with the other Burners except Mike watching her. Mike had his head down on the table in thought. He was trying to figure out why Julie ran off. _'What's wrong with her family? Is she OK? What made her upset? Was it me?'_ Millions of questions were giving him a headache but he couldn't seem to stop thinking about it.

"Claire, would you stop? You're going to indent the floor." Dutch said gesturing to the pattern she was walking in repeatedly This had to be the 78th time at the least she had followed that pacing path. Claire sighed and was about to make a snarly comment when her watch communicator buzzed and she knew it was Kane. She slapped her hand over it and ran into the bedroom locking the door behind her. She slowly removed her hand and as suspected, Kane came on asking for Julie. She smiled; glad that she didn't blow her cover.

"Hello Claire! I was wondering if you knew where Julie was? She isn't answering." A struck of fear hit Claire but she shook her head.

"No I don't." she responded; all she knew was that Julie left to figure out what happened to her mother.

"Well, I have a great idea on how to illuminate Motorcity for good! And I wanted to see what she thought!" Claire saw an opportunity and took it.

"What is it? If I may ask." she asked politely.

"Well apparently there was a car accident in Motorcity today. A bright yellow car crashed with a drunk driver." Claire's mind went blank. "I realized something, why don't we take down Motorcity with cars! They seem to be very destructive!" Claire slowly nodded.

"Sounds great." she said blankly. He laughed.

"Yes I thought so too! Well I've got to run! Tell Julie to come home whenever!" then he signed off. Claire placed her hands to her face almost frozen. Then she dashed out of the room. The Burners followed her as she ran.

"Ugh not you too!" Texas almost yelled. Mike turned to face her; very curious to what was going on.

"It's Julie." she said grabbing everyone; especially Mike's attention. "I think she was hit in a car crash."

* * *

As they sped down to the hospital more questions boggled Mike's head but he pushed them all to the side as he focused on getting to the medical building. Motorcity wasn't fancy enough to have a hospital, so if you couldn't treat something yourself you would go to this little building where they have doctors and nurses and they would fix you up.

Once they arrived they all ran inside. Claire was the first to speak.

"We are here to see a girl with long red hair that was in a car crash this afternoon. She was driving a yellow car." a nurse pointed to a specific room and Claire made the boys wait outside while she went in first.

She took a deep breath and slowly turned around after she had closed the door behind her. The worst thing Julie had was a broken ankle and some brain damage. She took a small sigh realizing her friend wasn't in critical condition. She had a small bruise on her left cheek and one in the corner of her forehead mostly covered by hair. She had a small slice on her lip, but it wasn't deep enough to need stitches. She sighed happily.

"Thank god you're OK!" she said kneeling beside her friend. Suddenly Julie's eyes fluttered open and turned to see her friend. They made eye contact for a short moment before Julie said her name.

"C-Claire?" she said and Claire nodded.

"That's me! How are you feeling?" she smiled.

"Well, I have no clue what happened but I remember everything up to storming out of the Burner garage." she said with a slight frown. Claire stood with a serious face.

"Julie, you were hit by a drunk driver." Julie's eyes widened.

"Just like my mom? My gosh..." she said fading off. Claire nodded and smiled and let the boys in. Julie stood off of her bed and smiled at all of them. Mike felt a pang in his chest seeing Julie all wrapped in bandages from things they said. He felt extremely guilty. A nurse walked in and stopped them before they could say anything.

"She's free to go home. Just make sure she takes pain killers and drinks lots of water." she said happily.

The gang voted for Julie to ride with Mike, Claire with Dutch and Chuck with Texas. While they were in the car, Mike couldn't help but ask.

"Hey Jules," he began making Julie look at him. "W-..." he stopped for a moment. "What did we say that made you so upset?" Julie froze for a moment.

"Uhh...well uhh...you see.." she said stuttering. Mike looked at her suspiciously. "It's my Mom!" she blurted out and then instantly gave herself a mental slap for letting that slip out. "She...loved my Dad...but they just got...divorced!...Today...and that's why I was upset. When you guys were slamming Kane and his wife...it just... brought back memories!?" she said faking the whole thing and attempting to make it sound believable. Mike didn't believe the whole thing but nodded anyways.

"Makes sense." he said. Julie sighed glad that she had fooled them. While Mike didn't believe her, he wasn't going to pry.

He just knew one day he would have to find out.

* * *

The only thing Julie was worried about, was blowing her cover to her father. She got Claire to put makeup over her cuts and bruises. She wore big boots and wore a small hat to hide the bandages she had to keep on for a week before she could take them off. Claire said she looked fine and then sent her up to Deluxe. Julie's plan was to try to convince Kane to not unleash the bots today because Julie was out of commission, and she knew just the way to do it. When she reached the KaneCo. building the limped slightly because of her ankle and her father noticed.

"What happened Julie?" he asked about to take her boot off.

"Nothing!" she said quickly making her father back up. "Just...was helping Claire make an outfit and tripped on...a pair of her shoes..." Julie thought it was sad about how often she had to lie to her loved ones. But figured it needed to be done. Kane slowly nodded; buying the story.

"Well Julie, I'm going to unleash a army of rigged cars into Motorcity! The Burners are toast!" he said with a laugh. Julie placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad, can we just...honor Mom's life today?" she said gesturing to the bouquet of flowers she had set out. "I wanted to have a nice dinner with you and me. You know, be happy we have each other!" she gave her father puppy dog eyes and he finally caved in.

"Cancel the attack!" he called out. "I need to have an evening with my daughter!" she gave her father a weak smile as he lead her to the door. He left to go get ready; leaving Julie all alone in the room. She glanced over at her flower display and read the card she had layed out for her Mom; forgetting what she wrote because of her crash.

"To my mother, role model, savior and hero. A woman who died protecting those she loved. I love you Mom, I hope you're angel wings are beautiful like you." Julie wiped away a tear after reading the note and placed it back on the roses. She then left with the image of her smiling mother in her head.

She decided that she didn't want to know who killed her mom. Now that she had been in her mother's shoes all she wanted was to honor her life. She didn't want to hurt more people because of this accident; her mother wouldn't want that. Her mother would want her to be happy.

Forever.

* * *

**CREDITS:**

**Created By: **Chris Prynoski  
**Originally Produced By: **Titmouse and Disney XD

**Written**** By: **tayrox  
**Ideas By: **CMR Rose

**NOTES:**

So apparently, every day I post a new chapter I get pretty much 200 views that day...holy cow.

So in case you guys didn't see the update I put in the into I wanted to give you all an update on my friends. My BFF had her surgery on Tuesday and it went somewhat well. Her lung collapsed and so she may be in the hospital a day longer then expected. My friend who is never at school, no news on her and my friend who was in a car crash is doing well. She still can't walk and I noticed today that she had a huge gash on her head where she had to get surgery so yeah.

And my sister is still being an asshole.

Thank you to everyone who sent their prayers and wishes! My fans keep me strong! :3

Love youuuuu!

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT EPISODE:**

Kane manages to take over Mike's body and uses him to destroy Motorcity. How will the Burners be able to save him and the town they love?

"Must...kill...all...Burners..." Mike's robot voice said grasping Julie's throat and lifting her off the ground. She screamed.

"No! Mike, stop!" she cried. Mike's eyes glowed red as a saw was lifted to her neck and began to boot up; spinning faster and faster. She squealed and tried to fight back tears. She then remembered the only way she could stop the machine. She looked around and saw all of her friends injured and bleeding, all the cars just rubble, and their Burner garage a disaster.

"Destroy..." Mike said nearing the blade to her neck. Julie's heart was thumping in her chest. It was a long shot, but it just might work.

"Mike don't do this...I LOVE YOU!" she screamed.

All went silent.

**COMING SOON**


	11. Episode 10 - Mind Control Remote

**Episode 10 - **Mind Control Remote

* * *

"I'VE DONE IT!" Kane cried from his office. Julie who was passing by outside of his door heard this and stopped. She turned to the door and her eyes widened.

"That's never something good to hear." she said with a sigh and walked in, deciding to get some info for the Burners. Kane flipped around and smiled when he saw his daughter.

"Julie! It's great to see you! I need to show you something right away, come here!" Julie slowly walked forward to see what her father was holding in her hands. He held up a small watch and Julie looked between him and the object.

"A watch?" she asked looking at it. "Dad, you can just go buy one at the store. I bought you one for fathers day a year ago." she said. Kane laughed and faced his daughter with an evil smile.

"This isn't an ordinary watch! It's a mind control device." Julie's eyes widened.

"H-huh?!" she asked in shock. She knew that this could totally take out the Burners so she needed as much info as possible. Kane nodded.

"It's simple really, I have little bugs scattered all throughout Motorcity! I've been practicing with a few of the citizens! When the bug bites them, I can use my watch to control them!" he frowns. "The only bad thing is I can't see what they do. I just give them a command and they will do it themselves." Julie gave a large fake smile to her dad.

"G-Great! Is it...destruction proof?" she asked hoping to get more info out of him. He shrugged.

"The people in the lab haven't figured it all out yet. They say that if the person has really intense emotions or feelings the bug will short circuit Something about the blood pressure of their bodies. Julie slowly nodded; dazed and quickly ran out of the room and didn't hear her father finish his sentence. "I am going to take control of one of the Burners and crumble them from the inside!" he said smirking and glancing down at Deluxe with an evil laugh rippling through the room.

* * *

Julie threw the door open to the Burner garage with a bug-swatter and her Deluxe gear on. Chuck flew under the table screaming, thinking it was an intruder, while the others just stared at her. Julie heard a fly and flew the swatter against the wall and killed it. Claire was the first to speak.

"Uhm...Julie? Are you...ok?" she asked trying to phrase it as nicely as possible.

"What do you mean?" Julie asked surveying the room before changing into her Motorcity gear.

"I mean, you just entered the room all sweaty, in your Deluxe gear and playing Bug Ninja!" she said gesturing to the wall. "What's going on?" Julie looked at the overall group and sighed.

"Fine, it's Kane. He came up with a new device." she second the words left her lips the Burners walked closer and Chuck slowly stood and bean working on his hologram.

"What did he make?" Mike asked standing next to Claire. Julie sighed and looked at the floor.

"It's a mind control device. It's spread through little bugs, when they bite you they enter your bloodstream and take over your mind." she said with a slight creepy shiver. I'm trying to kill as many bugs as I can see. Here." she said pulling out four other flyswatters from a nearby table and tossing them to the Burners.

"Aww, why do I get the pink one?" Dutch said pouting. Julie rolled her eyes.

"No time for that! When you see a bug; kill it!" she said. Mike nodded and took off, rubbing Julie's hair as he passed by. Julie huffed and stared after him.

Later that night all the Burners gathered to see how many bugs they had caught. Texas had managed to catch most of them considering he thought of this as training, and figures; Claire and Chuck had caught the least.

"Alright. I think we're good for one night." Julie said collecting all the crushed bugs into a bag and tied it up to throw away. "See you guys tomorrow." she said heading for the door with a yawn. While the other Burners turned to leave Mike grabbed Julie's hand and stopped her.

"Jules, I'll take that out. You've done enough for one day." Before she could respond he gently slipped the back out of her fingertips and left for outside. She stared after him and smirked with a small red tinting her face. She slowly began to walk to her room.

Meanwhile, Mike had just thrown away the bag and was about to head back inside but stopped to admire the stars. He smiled and crossed his arms.

"Those may be fake stars, but they sure look nice." he said with a small chuckle. As he turned to go he felt a small snap on the back of his neck. Because it was late he thought it was a mosquito and just flicked it off. However it was nothing but, it was a mind bug.

* * *

Claire's eyes flew open and she glanced around the room quickly. She sighed and flopped back down on the couch she had slept on.

"It was only a dream!" she said happily. "I'm not actually married to Chuck!" she said and still panting; left the room so Julie could sleep in peace. Kane awoke at the same time, only to a small beeping noise. He checked and saw his mind watch which was flashing red. He smirked.

"He got a Burner!" he said happily. The bugs could tell which citizens were Burners and were more attracted to them. When a bug bit a Burner, Kane had programmed it so he would get a small alarm. He took the small watch and spoke into it: "Kill all Burners." he said with a smirk. A small ding was heard and he knew his bot understood the plan.

Mike's eyes shot open with a glowing red light shooting out of them. He slowly sat up, put on his jacket and exited his room as if he was in a trance. The bug had programmed him to go to the closest Burner. The closest room to Mike's was Julie's, so he quickly started to walk there. He kicked the door in and Julie rolled over to see him.

"M-Mike?!" she asked startled and jumping up. "What's wrong are you OK " Julie was cut off when Mike threw her against a wall. She gasped and tried to fight back. "Mike! What are you do-" Mike leaned forwards and grabbed her shoulders and squeezed them. Julie cried in pain. "Stop it Mike!" Julie slowly opened her eyes which were squeezed shut and saw a small red light flashing on his neck.

"Kill all Burners." he said in a robot voice. Julie's eyes widened but she focused on the red light, it looked as if it was coming from under his skin. Julie grabbed his arms and flipped positions so she could see clearly. "Oh my gosh Mike! You've been bit!" she said glancing at the flashing red light from the bug. Mike's eyes began to grow dark red as Julie tossed him against the bed and she ran out to the other Burners.

"Julie, whats going on?! Are you and Mike-" Julie blushed and swatted her hand in front of Claire's face to get her to stop talking.

"NO! Now get to the cars now!"

"Julie, you're in your PJ's." Claire said glancing at her friend. Mike burst into the room his eyes glowing red.

"Guys, what happened to Mike..." Chuck asked slowly standing.

"That's why we have to go now!" Julie said grabbing Claire's arm and dragging her out the door.

"You're riding with me Chuck!" Dutch said tossing him out the door with Texas in toll and Mike quickly on their tail. Julie quickly slid into the drivers seat and started the car.

"Claire, get the guys on the radio." Claire nodded and began working on it. Julie quickly hit the gas and was off on the road with the two other Burner cars behind them. Julie pressed a button and was quickly dresses in her Burner outfit. Claire clapped and Julie looked at the dash to see that she had gotten connected to the other Burners. "Hey guys. I think I owe an explanation " Julie said looking behind her to see that they were all following.

"Yeah, I'd say so!" Dutch said; clearly freaking out. Julie changed gears and sighed.

"Mike was bit by one of Kane's bugs. He's under Kane's command."

"And what's Kane's command?" Chuck asked whimpering next to Dutch.

"To kill all the Burners." Julie said gulping. All the Burner's eyes widened.

"How does Texas hurt Mike? Texas can do many things but not that!" Texas said glancing down at his dash.

"You might not have to do that Texas." Claire said turning around. "Not if Mike hurts us first!" she yelled. Mike was in control of Mutt and was chasing them down the road. Julie gasped and spun around and blasted right past Mutt.

"Guys follow my lead!" Julie said swerving out of the way.

"Julie, how are we supposed to stop this?!" Claire asked. "We can't just kill Mike!" Julie's eyes slightly watered at the thought but she pushed them away.

"L-look Claire." she said in a shaky voice. "We will find a way to save him..."

"And what's that?!" Chuck asked overhearing their talking. Julie shook her head, not being able to remember how to stop him.

"I don't know! I'll find a way though!" Julie turned to Claire. "And we'll do it so we can save him and us!" Claire weakly smiled and looked out her window. Mutt lifted us his lasers and Claire muffled a scream.

"Julie watch it!" Claire cried. Claire grabbed the wheel and spun it to the right causing the car to spin. Mutt's lasers blasted and in a flash, car parts, dirt and rocks went everywhere.

* * *

Julie slowly opened her eyes and saw the roof of her car above her. She glanced around trying to figure out what had happened. Her head was lying under her steering wheel and the whole right side of the car was gone. She jolted upwards.

"C-Claire?!" she cried and slowly get up, wincing at a pain shooting from her leg. She continued to walk around the area which was scattered with rocks, debris, dirt, metal, car parts and... "Blood?!" Julie asked in horror. She was examining a car door and saw that the bottom section had blood smeared it on. She gasped. "That's MY DOOR!" she whipped around. "CLAIRE!" she screamed. She began to weep. Julie hated showing her weak side but now there was no choice. She was alone, her friends were missing and she could be dead in a matter of minutes too. Worst of all, she had no clue what had happened to Mike.

Julie heard a small moan and stood. She listened quietly and heard it again. She slowly inhaled and went to do see where it was coming from. She slowly limped over to a bush and gently moved the leaves. There she saw Claire. She gasped and smiled.

"Claire! Oh my gosh I found you!" Claire moaned slightly and attempted to move her arm. Julie held it still. "Don't move! Where are the others?" she asked. She glanced up after hearing a small cry and there scattered along the ground were Dutch, Texas and Chuck. She watched in horror as all of them cried and slowly breathed. Julie slowly started towards them but collapsed due to her leg pain. She inhaled sharply once she hit she ground and clenched her fists which were now scratched and bleeding.

Julie sat silently as she let tears roll down her cheeks as she glanced at all of her fallen friends. They were all injured and begging for help that she couldn't give. She cried over the fact that Claire had spun the car around so Julie would be alright even if she was throwing herself into harm's way. She cried for Mike, which she had no clue if he was alive. She silently cried but stopped when she heard footsteps. She prayed it was a person who was coming to help them. She stopped and quietly listened to the rhythm of the footsteps. It wasn't quickly paced, it sounded steady; it was going in a pattern. Her eyes widened and she flipped around quickly and painfully only to see Mike standing before her. She blinked a few times, unsure if she could trust him, so she sat still on the ground. Suddenly, his eyes turned red again.

"Must...kill...all...Burners..." Mike's robot voice said grasping Julie's throat and lifting her off the ground. She screamed.

"No! Mike, stop!" she cried. Mike's eyes glowed red as a saw was lifted to her neck and began to boot up; spinning faster and faster. She squealed and tried to fight back tears. She then remembered the only way she could stop the machine. She looked around and saw all of her friends injured and bleeding, all the cars just rubble, and their Burner garage a disaster.

"Destroy..." Mike said nearing the blade to her neck. Julie's heart was thumping in her chest. It was a long shot, but it just might work.

"Mike don't do this...I LOVE YOU!" she screamed.

All went silent.

Suddenly, the blade fell to pieces and fell to the floor and Mike's eyes went from red to black. His eyes widened and Julie stared at him.

"J-Jules?" He asked in shock. He released the grip on her neck and she fell to the floor. He knelt down next to her and glanced around the area. "Jules, what happened? Are you OK?" after blinking a few times she coughed and nodded.

"It's the others I'm worried about." she said slowly gesturing to her friends. His gave a small amount of pressure to her hand, which he was holding and left to go look at them. Julie coughed once more and limped over to him. "Do you remember anything?" she asked seriously. Julie was shocked that it actually worked and didn't know if this was really Mike or not. Mike stood up from taking Chuck's pulse and turned to her.

"No, what happened?" he asked seriously. She looked at him up and down and then shrugged.

"I'll tell you later." she said gently picking up Claire. "Right now, let's take these guys home." she said slowly limping to Mutt, the only car still in tact. Mike smirked.

"Even injured she won't rest until everyone is safe." he said gently lifting up Chuck.

* * *

"OK, everyone's in their rooms." Julie said limping over to Mike. "Everyone's bandaged up and sleeping." she said slowly taking a seat next to him. He eyed her.

"You really shouldn't be walking on that." he said gesturing to her bruised and cut up legs, only one of them was a twisted ankle. She waved her hand at him.

"Please, I'm fine." she said adjusting the brace she had on her foot. He shook his head.

"No it's not. Sit here and tell me about what happened today!" he asked with a small smirk. She rolled her eyes and slowly turned to him.

"Fine! One of Kane's mind bugs bit you. The goal was to kill off the Burners. Luckily we stopped you in time." she said crossing her arms and leaning back.

"We? It's hard to see all five of you working when four of you were unconscious." Julie sighed.

"Fine! I stopped it!"

"How?" Julie blushed slightly when he asked. She looked down at her lap.

"I managed...to get the bug out..." she said. There was an awkward pause between the two until she stood. "I'm going to bed!" she almost tripped but Mike jumped up and grabbed her arms.

"You OK?" he asked. She blushed darker and stood.

"Fine." she said starting to walk away. "Goodnight..." she said gently closing the door. Mike smiled and looked out the window in thought.

"She doesn't think I heard her." she said with a soft chuckle. "And she doesn't think I feel the same..." he said fading off, letting his thoughts run wild.

* * *

**CREDITS:**

**Created By: **Chris Prynoski  
**Originally Produced By: **Titmouse and Disney XD

**Written**** By: **tayrox  
**Ideas By: **Classicrule

**NOTES:**

Sooooooo...I don't even know what to say.

The long awaited JUKEBOX EPISODE HAS ARRIVED!

I know this is probably not the ending you were all expecting...but you can kinda choose how you want it to end...right?

I hope it's still good.

K bye! :D

**PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:**

The Duke decides that he should take over Raymanthia and make it his new home. But what happens when Lord Vanquisher is stolen from them, how will they live without their king?

"This is so stupid." Dutch said holding his temples.

"We can't say that! Chuck's...umm...'subjects'...are right here!" Julie said gesturing to the LARPers. Dutch rolled his eyes.

"Can we all calm down?!" Mike yelled.

"Dude, how are we supposed to get OUT OF HERE?! If Chuck's not with us, Texas can just break the walls down!" Texas said making a fist.

"NO!" Everyone cried.

"It smells funny down here." Claire said holding her nose. Julie sighed and turned to Mike.

"What do we do?!" she asked in a panic. "Nobody's listening, we're lost, and Chuck's gone so none of his 'people' will listen to us!" He placed his hand on her head.

"We'll find a way." he said quickly before looking up and seeing sparks fly from above them. "Watch it!" He yelled swinging Julie behind him as sparks erupted and the whole wall came tumbling down, crashing on top of everyone in an avalanche.

**COMING SOON**


	12. Episode 11 - Return of the LARPers

**Episode 11 - **Return of the LARPers

* * *

Mike sighed. It was early in the morning and he didn't have the energy to deal with all the commotion going on outside. He heaved and stood, slightly moving the blinds to the side as he glanced out the window.

"Oh man..." he mumbled under his breath. Julie, Dutch and Texas heard this and raised their heads from their sleep-deprived state as well.

"What's going on Mike?" Julie asked fiddling with her cup of tea. Mike didn't move from his spot. He sighed again and called out;

"Chuck?!" he cried. In a few moments, Chuck was in the room in a panic.

"What?! What happened?! Is everyone OK?! REMAIN CALM!" Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"If anyone needs to remain calm, it's you." Julie said standing and facing Mike. "Now, what's going on?" Mike gestured to the window which the Burners all squeezed to look out of.

"Oh no." Dutch muttered.

"Oh yes!" Chuck squealed. He ran outside to greet the mob of LARPers at the Burners door. All was silent for a few moments before Dutch spoke.

"I say we lock them out."

* * *

After almost a full hour of talking with his 'people' the Lord Vanquisher came back into the Burner garage with a wide grin.

"Are you guys going to come out to say hello?" Chuck asked hopping happily.

"To who? Chuck there's like fifty people out there!" Julie said pointing to the window.

"Forty three actually, some kids had to go home." Julie looked at Mike and playfully rolled her eyes.

"Fine, we'll go." Mike said standing.

"What?!" The other Burners cried. Mike shrugged.

"Why not? We might as well see his 'people', they must have come for a reason right?" he asked flicking Julie's forehead on the way by. She pushed his hand away and laughed. As they headed outside all of the forty three minions of Chuck bowed down as he made his way tough the swarm of people and into the middle of the crowd.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Dutch muttered as he walked by.

"Lord Vanquisher?" Ruby said looking up at him.

"You have permission to speak Ruby the Dark Slayer!" Chuck loudly proclaimed. She stood tall and bowed once she was fully standing.

"My Lord, while we love to bask in your company, there is a reason to why we all came to find you." Chuck raised an eyebrow but gestured his hand for her to continue. "Raymanthia has been taken over." Chuck's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" he loudly yelled. He coughed and regained composure. "Who currently has taken over?"

"Someone named, the Duke of Detroit?"

"THAT JERK!"

* * *

"Chuck, I'm not driving you there."

"Mikey you have to! Just drive!"

"Ugh! You guys have been having this argument for ten minutes now!"

Mike and Chuck were having an argument about driving to the Duke's mansion and to confront him about taking over Raymanthia. However, Mike had other plans.

"Chuckles, how about we go and visit Ray-whatever-ia..."

"RayMANthia."

"You're not a man when you go in..." Dutch muttered. Julie and Claire held back laughs as Chuck shot around and gave him a deathly glare; as deathly a glare as Chuck can give.

"ANYWAYS," Mike said about to continue. "How about we go there and see what the damage is. Maybe it's not that bad!" Chuck sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right! Raymanthia is a HUGE kingdom! It takes up tons of room, he could have destroyed the whole thing by now!" Chuck stood up and stormed out of Mutt. Mike quickly rolled down his window and calmly stuck his head out.

"Chuck, where are you going?"

"To the Duke's mansion. Alone." Claire was the next to stick her head out of 9 Lives.

"You can't go by yourself!" Chuck froze when he heard Claire's voice.

"Are you saying you want to come with me?" There was a brief awkward pause before Claire responded.

"Have fun." and she quickly slid back into the car. Chuck rolled his eyes in frustration and stormed out of the garage.

"Are you going to go after him?" Julie asked Mike from her window. Mike shook his head and waved his hand.

"He's Chuck. He'll probably get lost on the way there, he won't even make it to the front gate." he sighed. "I say we let him do his thing, and if he needs backup he can call us." Julie nodded and rolled up her window.

"Claire, turn on the communication device." she said shifting the car into gear.

"Where are we headed?" she asked fiddling with buttons on the dash.

"The Nerd Factory." she said with a small giggle as she blasted down the road next to Mike. All that could be heard in the distance was the scratching of tires and a faint,

"WAAAAACHAAAAA!"

* * *

Chuck took a deep breath as he kicked in the open gate to the Duke's mansion. He was slightly surprised when security didn't tackle him, but the thought only flashed through his mind as his main goal was to protect his people; the citizens of Raymanthia. He opened the door to the mansion and walked in and only two guards in black suits stood behind him. The Duke was fiddled away with a small remote while he sat in his formal chair like he always did.

"Ah! What do we have here? A Burner huh?" Chuck clenched his teeth.

"I have a bone to pick with you!" he said loudly and slightly angrily; but not too angry. He was Chuck after all. The Duke swiftly stood and waked in front of him; showing how tall he was compared to him.

"Ah, and what would that be?" he asked, his voice silky and smooth which made Chuck even angrier.

"I want to know what you did to it...to my field, my battleground, my-"

"You're silly playing field?" he asked with a smirk. He twitched.

"It's RayMANTHIA!" he claimed with the last part of the name being louder. The Duke smirked again.

"There, there. You're grounds are fine I haven't done anything to them. Yet!" he said with a small laugh. Chuck huffed slightly out of his nose and didn't move from his position.

"What are you planning to do with it?"

"Simple. I'm going to call it; Duke's Divine Car Crash Course." he laughed. "A brand new race track for my personal collection." he said gesturing to all the cars in his fancy garage. Chuck quickly shook his head.

"Oh no you don't! You can take it away that easily!" he turned around to storm out but the Duke's gripped his arm.

"Now wait a moment, we can solve this easily." he said not loosening the grip; even when Chuck tried to break free. They paused for a moment before he snapped his fingers. "Take him away." he said plainly; almost bored. The two guards dragged Chuck away with him yelling and protesting at the same time. The Duke smirked. "Now let's get this construction under way!" he yelled happily and clapped.

* * *

The Burners parked their cars in front of the Battlefield and got out to see an angry swarm of people all dresses in roleplay garments. Their were large walls that surrounded the area today; assumed to be put up from the Duke. They were all yelling angrily at the Burners and were glancing around, as if they were looking for someone.

"Where is the Lord Vanquisher?" Ruby yelled at them from the middle of the swarm; standing on a box so she could see.

"He isn't here right now. He's a little tied up with something." Mike said. This only caused more uproar.

"He's confronting the Duke about taking away your Battlefield! Now, please follow us and get away from here until we hear back from him!" Julie yelled trying to calm everyone down.

"Why didn't you go with him?" Ruby yelled asking another question.

"We don't take any commands unless they are from the Lord!" Thurman the Magnificent claimed. Julie sighed and placed her head in her hands and Claire smacked her forehead.

"Texas thinks everyone needs to CALM DOWN!" he yelled. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"How dare you yell at us!" Sam and Phillip claimed. All of a sudden half of the group was attacking Texas. During all the commotion another wall was placed where they entered from. Julie ran up to the wall and hit it with her fists.

"Ugh! How are we supposed to get out of here now?!" Claire asked in frustration. In all the commotion the group finally let Texas go and began to yell again about how if Chuck was here, they would be able to be free.

"This is so stupid." Dutch said holding his temples.

"We can't say that! Chuck's...umm...'subjects'...are right here!" Julie said gesturing to the LARPers. Dutch rolled his eyes.

"Can we all calm down?!" Mike yelled.

"Dude, how are we supposed to get OUT OF HERE?! If Chuck's not with us, Texas can just break the walls down!" Texas said making a fist.

"NO!" Everyone cried.

"It smells funny down here." Claire said holding her nose. Julie sighed and turned to Mike.

"What do we do?!" she asked in a panic. "Nobody's listening, we're lost, and Chuck's gone so none of his 'people' will listen to us!" He placed his hand on her head.

"We'll find a way." he said quickly before looking up and seeing sparks fly from above them. "Watch it!" He yelled swinging Julie behind him as sparks erupted and the whole wall came tumbling down, crashing on top of everyone in an avalanche.

* * *

Chuck banged against the door of the small room he was trapped in.

"This is BORING!" he yelled to the guard outside the door. He heard no response which wasn't really a surprise. He sighed and jumped up; now remembering he had his hologram in his pocket. He pulled out his hologram and quickly hit Mike's icon and waited for a response. Not even 10 seconds into the request it stopped claiming that he was unreachable. He tried every member of the Burners but it all said the same. He held his head and slid down on the floor. "Where did they all go?!" he asked to himself.

Meanwhile, the Burners were all trapped under heaps of rock. Julie was the first to regain consciousness.

"Urmmmhmmm..." she mumbled as she came too. She pushed away the two rocks that were covered her only to find nothing but rocks above her. She went into panic and continued to dig and dig until she finally reached the surface. She gasped for air and tried pulled herself out but found something was over top of her. She sighed in frustration and dug away the rocks around her only to the the back of a jacket. Her eyes widened. "No..." she said quickly. "No. No. No. No! No! No!" her words began to get louder as she pushed away the rubble only to find her horror to be correct; Mike's body draped across her legs from shielding her from the rocks falling. She brushed the rocks away from his face and lightly hit his cheeks a couple times. She blushed as she realized she had to try CPR. Before she could however he began to cough. Her blush darkened slightly and smiled seeing that he was alive.

"Ugh. What happened here?" he said sitting up. She happily grinned seeing he was now alright.

"The normal." she said playfully. Mike nudged her arm and stood offering a hand for her. She took it and pulled herself up. "Where do you think the others are?" she asked, her fear coming back. They heard more coughing and turned to see other Burners surfacing from the rubble until all of the Burners and now LARPers began to come out from the rocks.

"I think everyone's OK." Claire said with a weak smile and she attempted to brush the dirt off of her clothes.

"OK good, NOW WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Dutch asked yelling. Julie sighed but before she could reply a long limo parked itself near the Burner cars and out stepped the Duke.

"AH! Here are the rest of the Burners! You're friend arrived at my estate all alone!"

"Lord Vanquisher?!" Ruby cried out. Texas nudged her to be quite. She shoved him back and they began to have a wrestling match.

"Where is he?" Mike asked angrily.

"He is out of harms way in my home. Which is more than I can say for you all, looks like making rubble for my track didn't so as smoothly as planned." he said with a small chuckle.

"Duke, just give them back their land!" Dutch said holding his head in frustration. Duke shook his head.

"Quite impossible." Now done fighting; Ruby took out her sword and took a few steps forward but Texas grabbed her shoulder and wagged his finger.

"Oh no. If you'e going to fight, you fight with these." he said flexing his arms and cracking his knuckles. She rolled her eyes.

"Please, this can work just as well." she proclaimed spinning her sword around.

"Let's see about that!" he yelled as he punched one of the body guards in the stomach. Ruby immediately slashed another guard to the ground with her sword in one fail swing.

"Top that!" she cried taking another.

"Try me!" Suddenly all of the LARPers where taking down guards which had been placed all around the Battlefield.

"Oh, my guards!" The Duke yelled in horror. Mike and Julie smiled and nodded at each other.

"So Duke," Julie began.

"Care to give in now?" Mike asked clenching his fists in an attempt to intimidate.

"Not the face!" he yelled shielding his face.

"Give us back Chuck and give them back their field and your face gets off Scott free!" Julie said angrily crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine, FINE! Pick him up at the mansion. Get out of here!" he yelled to the driver as he slammed the door shut and drove away. The guards rushed off into separate cars and the LARPers began to cheer and bow to each other. Claire and Dutch rolled their eyes.

"This is so lame." they both said quietly in sync.

* * *

When the Burners arrived at the mansion with a mob of LARPers in toll, Chuck was being escorted to the front gates. Once he got their tens of people ran up and bowed to him happily, claiming how happy they were for him to be back. Ruby and Texas watched from the side.

"I guess fists do work as weapons." Ruby claimed punching Texas's arms.

"I guess swords are a good other option than Texas's fists." he said stretching his arms out. They locked awkward eye contact for a moment before blushing slightly and turning away.

"Do you think you could give me a fighting lesson some time?" Ruby asked never making eye contact again. He nodded.

"Sure." he said awkwardly.

"However, swords will always be better." he said smirking up at him; her light blush still tinting her cheeks.

"Bring it on shorty!" he yelled back and they began their brawl again. Julie and Mike smirked and watched from the side.

"So crushing." they both said at the same thing and then high-fived playfully.

* * *

**CREDITS:**

**Created By: **Chris Prynoski  
**Originally Produced By: **Titmouse and Disney XD

**Written**** By: **tayrox  
**Ideas By: **AssasiniaTheHollowPrincess

**NOTES:**

I NEED TO STOP MAKING EXCUSES AND GET ON FF

I am so sorry for delays DX FINALS ARE JERKS

I promise I will be on to post more episodes. I know, I know, empty promises. I will seriously try!

ALSO: how do you guys feel about making your own episodes and sending them in for submission? It would work by you messaging me saying that you want to write an episode. I would give you basic outlines and then you go crazy. You would send it back to me by a certain date and I would edit it, give you and the idea creator credit and then we would publish it. What do you think? LEAVE EM IN REVIEWS!

**PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:**

"So, how was Lillian?" Julie asked smirking as she drank a sip of her tea.

"Good. Really nice actually. How did you meet her?" he asked and sat down next to her.

"She told me she wants to be just like me." she said with a happy smirk.

"Funny, because we're going out tomorrow night." Julie did a spit take of her tea and quickly covered and wiped her mouth.

"WHAT?! No! Cancel it! You can't! I mean-she can't!" she said jumping up and pacing the room.

"Jules, calm down! It's just a date, not a big deal!"

"It is a big deal! You can't go out with her Mike!"

"Why?!"

"Because I-" Julie froze. She paused for a moment then she shook her head and walked away. "Never mind. Have a blast." she stormed into her room and slammed the door. Mike scratched the back of his head; obviously confused.

"What just happened?"

**COMING SOON**


	13. Episode 12 - Dopple Date

**Episode 12 - **Dopple Date

* * *

"I'm off guys!" Julie said with a warm smile to her Burner buddies. Mike immediately jolted up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" he asked attempting to sound casual. Julie however, was oblivious.

"Off for a ride. I'm bored and really want to hit the roads!" she said with a small jump that made Mike smirk.

"Be safe." was all he said. Julie rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Mike, I can't hear you over the roaring of the chainsaw I'm going to carry along with me." Mike smirked at her sarcasm and lightly pushed her out the door. She laughed and swung her keys out of her bag and ran for 9 Lives. Mike smiled as he watched her from the door; jump in her car and drive away. Dutch, Claire, Chuck, Texas and currently joining them; Tennie, all rolled their eyes. Everyone could see that Mike and Julie had a complicated relationship. Nobody knew exactly what to call it. Julie was sweet towards Mike like she wasn't to any other Burner. Mike was overprotective of Julie more than the others too. Claire liked to make the argument that it was because she was the only girl Burner for a long time, but Mike was and has never been that protective over Claire herself. Claire remembered the time she asked Julie about their connection.

_"So Julie, are you and Mike an item?" Julie blushed at the random comment._

_"What?" she asked acting like she didn't hear her the first time._

_"Don't play dumb that's Chuck's job!" Julie giggled and rolled her eyes at her friends weird comment. She was going to strike a fierce comeback but decided against it. "Now answer me, are you and him together?" Julie blushed darker as she continued to brush her hair and glance in mirror away from direct eye contact._

_"No, we aren't."_

_"Do you want to be?"_

_"OK, enough questions for tonight."_

_"That's a yes!"_

_"No, THAT'S an awkward question." _

_Claire rolled her eyes at her friend. "Just answer me." Julie paused for a moment before shrugging._

_"We just care about each other that's all. Now goodnight." she said tossing a blanket over Claire's head._

_"I know what that means!" Claire said grinning as she shoved the blanket away from her face._

_"I'm sleeping outside."_

When Claire finished her day dream the Burners were already onto a different topic about some random type of new car fuel. Claire chose to ignore it and left to her room to work away on her nails.

Meanwhile, Julie was burning gas more than she ever has. She was constantly slamming on the gas as she swung around corners and hit speed bumps.

"WOAH!" she yelled as she went flying through the air once. She skidded to a stop and happily laughed. "Perfect landing!" she stepped out of her car and took a deep breath. She stood silent and frozen in thought for a moment before she heard giggling. She curiously turned behind her and saw a little girl peaking out from behind a pole. Her eyes widened slightly and she waved. The girl slowly walked closer.

"That was amazing!" she said cheerily. Julie blinked a few times in confusion. "I'm Lillian Rostad. That jump was FABULOUS!" she said clapping loudly. Julie glanced at her car and smiled.

"Thanks! I've been working on it!" she said with a small chuckle.

"Do you mind if I try it out?" she asked glancing at 9 Lives. Julie's eyes widened and she let out an awkward forced laugh.

"Aren't you a little young to be driving this thing?" she asked placing a protective hand on the hood. Lillian shook her head.

"Actually contrary to my size, I'm 16." Julie's eyes widened. _'She's not much younger than us...' _she thought in her head.

"I'm Julie." she said and then quickly shook her head to her previous question. "Actually, I have to get back to my friends, they're probably waiting for me!" she said making up the most believable lie she could think of.

"The Burners?" Lillian asked with a small gasp and she stood on her tip-toes. Julie noted this and slowly nodded; slightly freaked out by how much Lillian knew about her life. "Oh wow! Can I go see them? PLEASE?!" she asked loudly begging. Julie was about to ask a question when she continued. "I've been seeing you guys on the news and stuff for weeks! I've always wanted to meet the main female Burner!" Julie blushed and smiled. "You're my favorite you know. I want to be just like you!" Julie happily laughed, how could she say no to that?!

"Hop in Lillian. You're meeting the Burners!" Lillian clapped and squeaked happily.

"Best. Day. EVERRRR!" she said jumping into the passenger seat.

* * *

The Burners stopped when the heard the screeching of tires.

"That's gotta be Julie." Dutch said not looking up from his game of cards with Tennie and Texas.

"Have any queens?" Tennie asked. Dutch sighed and gave her three of his cards. She smirked and swiped them from him.

"How do you know what all my cards are?!" he asked in shock. Before Tennie could answer and stop Texas from smashing the table in frustration, Mike spoke up.

"Does anybody know who that girl is?" he asked gesturing to the short teenage girl, wearing a short black dress and a white backpack on her back. Mike was watching Julie exit her car and was soon joined by the other Burners.

"Nope." they all said together.

"Texas is going to find out!" He proclaimed loudly as he burst out the doors.

"Follow him." Dutch said and the other Burners ran out; unsure of what Texas was going to do. Lillian gasped.

"There they are!" she squealed happily and Mike ran up beside Julie.

"So Jules, who's your friend?" Mike asked quickly stuffing his hands in his pockets. Texas walked in circles around the girl trying to figure out who she was while the other Burners face palmed from his weirdness.

"I'm your biggest fan!" Lillian answered for Julie. "I love you all so much!" she said and smiled widely at Mike. Julie eyed her and stepped in between them.

"Well, you know everyone. Texas, Chuck, Dutch, Claire, Mike-" Julie said pointing to them all.

"Is that Mutt?!" she asked with a gasp again. Mike glanced at Julie who shrugged and then glanced back at Lillian. As if reading their mind she answered again. "If I'm your biggest fan, I have to know these things!" She ran up to Mutt and began surveying the outside which made Mike draw closer out of worry. "Would you mind if I drove him?" Mike gave a weak smile.

"Sorry but Mutt is being worked on!" he said telling a kind lie. When he saw her face fall he smiled again. "But, Dutch just fixed up Chuck's old car if you want to drive that!" She gasped again and all the Burners rolled their eyes.

"OMG CAN I?!" she asked loudly. Mike smiled warmly and nodded at how happy she was. She jumped high and clapped. "Perfect! Can we go now?" Mike nodded again.

"Of course! See you guys later!" he said tossing Lillian the keys from his pocket as they walked to where Blonde Thunder was held. Once they were out of sight Julie scoffed.

"I don't like her."

"I thought you introduced her to us saying she was our biggest-"

"Opinions change." she said turning and heading back to HQ. Claire gave a knowing look to Tennie and turned to head inside as well; knowing what their friend was thinking.

* * *

Tennie and Claire walked into Julie's room where she was staring blankly out the window. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Julie we need to talk." Tennie said sitting on the floor in front of her while Claire sat beside her on the bed. Julie nodded without saying a word.

"It's about you and Mike." Julie stopped her thinking and her breath got caught in her throat.

"Yes?" she asked.

"We think you need to give him a little more space." Julie shot up into standing position.

"What do you mean?" she asked somewhat shocked.

"We think you should like Mike do his own thing." Tennie stated plainly.

"You two aren't really sure of what you two 'are' so let him do his own thing and when he figures it out he can let us know." Claire stated. Julie clenched her teeth.

"I know you guys are implying that I'm clinging to him." Tennie and Claire winced back slightly.

"Maybe he just needs some space so he can figure out for himself what's going on." Tennie said trying to calm her down.

"You just seemed really upset when he and Lillian walked off like that." Julie gave a heavy sigh and turned to face them.

"I'm going to change." she stated plainly and pulled out her pajamas. She began to put them on with Tennie and Claire glanced at each other and mouthing words back and forth. Once Julie was done they stood.

"We're going out for a bit." they said as they left the room. She couldn't hear their conversation start before the left the building and she sighed and flopped down on her bed. She stayed like that for a few minutes before she heaved herself back up and left to go make some tea for herself. Tennie and Claire had left on a "walk", Dutch and Chuck were in the car repair room working while Texas was in there with them "training". Julie had grabbed her cup of tea and finished her angry thoughts when she heard the door open and close. She turned expecting to see the girls but instead saw Mike. She smiled and walked by taking a seat near him. Mike quickly joined her.

"So, how was Lillian?" Julie asked smirking as she drank a sip of her tea.

"Good. Really nice actually. How did you meet her?" he asked and sat down next to her.

"She told me she wants to be just like me." she said with a happy smirk.

"Funny, because we're going out tomorrow night." Julie did a spit take of her tea and quickly covered and wiped her mouth.

"WHAT?! No! Cancel it! You can't! I mean-she can't!" she said jumping up and pacing the room.

"Jules, calm down! It's just a date, not a big deal!"

"It is a big deal! You can't go out with her Mike!"

"Why?!"

"Because I-" Julie froze. She paused for a moment then she shook her head and walked away. "Never mind. Have a blast." she stormed into her room and slammed the door. Mike scratched the back of his head; obviously confused.

"What just happened?"

* * *

Tennie and Claire arrived around 10 minutes later with Mike sitting at the table holding his head in his hands.

"Woah Mike, are you OK?" Claire asked sitting across from him while Tennie stayed standing.

"No, I think I made Julie upset." he said looked up. The girls cast a sideways glance at each other before turning back to him. He began to explain. "I told her Lillian and I are going on a date and she flipped out!" the girls eyes widened.

"Well, we'll go talk to her and try to figure out what's wrong." Claire said trying to cover for her best friend. They both ran towards Julie's and Claire's room. Once they opened the door Julie was pretending to be asleep. They both sighed and nodded at each other.

"Tomorrow." They said at the same time. Claire snuck onto the couch and began to fall asleep while thoughts still rang through Julie's head.

Mike was still sitting at the table when there was a faint knock on the door. Mike got up only to see Lillian. She grinned and waved.

"Hey Lillian." Mike said a little less cheerful than before.

"Hey Mike! I just thought I could stop by and we could talk about our date!" she said with a faint giggle. Mike shook his head.

"I'm sorry now's not a good time. Most of the Burners are asleep and I think Julie is-" before Mike could finish his sentence a faint crash and boom came from a road not too far from the garage. Mike's eyes widened as he saw smoke rising. "Kanebots..." he muttered as he raced for Mutt.

"Can I come?" Lillian asked.

"No, stay here. You're safer." he said jumping into the front. She stood in front of Mutt and placed her hands on the hood which made Mike flinch.

"Don't you need a person to work the controls?" Mike sighed; he was good with driving but Chuck always did the computer work. Mike didn't have time to bother the other Burners or delay any longer so he nodded. She happily jumped and slid into the car and immediately began working away. Mike hit the gas and they zoomed of towards the source.

Meanwhile, Julie heard the same noise and jumped up in her bed. She froze and a few moments and later heard the sounds of tires. She sighed.

"Mike..." she mumbled and jumped out of her bed. Claire however; slept like a pig. Julie ran outside in her pajamas and slippers and hopped into 9 Lives and sped after the noises she heard coming from Mutt. She finally reached an area with smoke and flames and jumped out. She grabbed a pipe she found on the ground and began walking in search of her friend.

"Mike, be careful!" she heard a voice call.

"Why did he bring Lillian?!" she asked sounding frustrated. "He must really like her..." she mumbled quietly and shook the thought out of her head. Julie's eyes widened when she saw a bot approach Mike. Mike was too busy getting Lillian to leave him alone to notice it. Julie glanced between the two and loudly sighed. "Mike LOOK OUT!" she yelled pushing him out of the way. Mike turned around the see the bot fire laser at the ground along Julie's foot. She winced as one skimmed through her slipper and across the front of her foot.

"Julie?!" him and Lillian cried. Julie jumped up and swung the pole she was holding at the bot causing it to malfunction and in a puff of smoke was lying on the ground in shards. Julie sighed and fell onto the ground grabbing her foot. She was slightly away from the two and Mike jumped up to go help her.

"Wait Mike," Lillian began grabbing his attention. "We should go warn the Burners. We need to let them know about what happened." Mike shook his head before she was done her sentence.

"No, we are helping Julie." he said sternly.

"We'll need to leave her behind! I'm sorry but the safety of this town comes first!" she loudly stated trying to impress him. It failed miserably. Mike's face grew angry.

"You know how you said you wanted to be just like Julie?" she took a slow breath and didn't respond in any way. "That just proves that you are _nothing_ like her." he said and turned to walk over to Julie who was beginning to sit up again. "Our date is called off, now walk home!" he yelled back at her. She scoffed.

"What?!" she yelled back.

"We aren't that far from the garage. It should be easy for a person who was two fully working legs." he said with a scowl. She stomped her foot and angrily growled as he walked away down the dirt path. Mike looked down at Julie.

"Jules, why are you only wearing slippers and pajamas?" he asked with a slight laugh. She smiled.

"Well I was going for a fashion statement." he smirked at her witty comment.

"Let's head back to HQ." Julie gave a genuine happy smile and glanced back at angry Lillian walking home.

"You sure you don't want to go and remake plans?" she asked instantly regretting her outburst towards him earlier. He shook his head.

"Not worth it. Now let's get you bandaged up."

"I can drive 9 Lives perfectly fine though."

"Yeah right."

* * *

All the Burners heard the commotion from Mike and Julie entering the garage and came out to see what was going on. When they saw Julie's foot they all instantly ran to them. Mike began to explain.

"Bot attack. It's been handled." he said gesturing to Julie's foot and began to wrap a bandage around it. Julie smiled up at everyone; acting like her foot was only an inconvenience. Julie stood once it was done, high fived Mike and turned to the group.

"Goodnight! See you all tomorrow!" she said lightly pushing her way through to head back to her room. Claire watched her walk by and turned to Mike. She smiled at the way he watched her leave and decided now was a good time to get answers.

"So, Mike." she said crossing her arms. "I hear you're going on a date with Lillian." all the guys eyes widened; just hearing the news now.

"Not anymore. It's been called off."

"Why?!" Claire asked with a spark of happiness in her voice.

"She reminded me of someone I know, but after tonight. Not anymore." he said smiling in the direction of Julie's room.

* * *

**CREDITS:**

**Created By: **Chris Prynoski  
**Originally Produced By: **Titmouse and Disney XD

**Written**** By: **tayrox  
**Ideas By: **Cupid

**NOTES:**

READY AND POSTED FASTER THIS TIME OMGGGGGG :D :D :D

So proud :')

So I'd like to introduce the new idea of: SUBMITTING YOUR OWN EPISODES! Here's how it works:

1.) Use an idea from the introduction chapter or of your own and message me on FF saying that you would like to help in making a chapter. (or leave a review and just head right to step number 2) If it is a new idea please send me a summary of your idea or send me which episode you would like to write. **PLEASE DO THIS STEP! If you don't I won't check my email and yours won't get read for a long time :/**

2.) If I approve (which 99.9% of a chance I will) I will give you a date to send it to me by and I will give you my email and will ask for you to send the story to me via email. My current email for stories and publications is: [ tayrox131 at yahoo . ca ] (I can't actually post my email so please just go with it :p)

3.) I will edit it, review it and send it back to you to see if it's still alright and ok for use.

4.) If it is, I will add your name in the credits and "author" and we will publish it on a specific date I will give you. (The person who gave the idea for the episode will also be given credit whether it is or isn't the author)

GET SENDING :)

**PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:**

"Hey Mike have you tried the food yet?" Claire asked holding out a chip to him he shook his head and when she offered it to Julie he pushed her away.

"Hey what's the deal?" she asked glancing at him with worried and serious eyes. He glanced around the room to make sure nobody was listening before he whispered in her ear.

"I think something's wrong with the food."

"What do you mean?" Julie whispered back, her frustration now turning into full concern. Not until there were screams and gasps from the crowd of people did thy turn to see members of the party who were dancing now to be falling onto the ground in a heap, including Claire and the other Burners.

"That's what I mean." he said. Suddenly a loud recognizable voice come over the PA system and Mike protectively pushed Julie behind him.

"Why hello there Burners! How nice to sea you all!" the voice said with a laugh at her pun.

"The Terra." the two remaining Burners said with a glare.

**COMING SOON**


	14. Episode 13 - Motorcity Soul

**Episode 13 - **Motorcity Soul

* * *

"EEEEEEK!"

Chuck jumped from his chair and fell to the floor in shock when he heard Claire's shriek. Julie jumped up and ran into the bedroom where she knew she was, with Mike and the other Burners close behind.

"Claire?!" she asked in a panic busting open the door. Claire turned around from the window which she was staring out of and hurriedly ran to the group.

"Follow me!" she said loudly dragging Mike with one hand and Julie with the other. She ran outside and suddenly stopped in front of a pole. Once all the Burners had gathered she was silent for a moment before she ripped down a flyer and handed it to Julie. Julie cautiously took it and began to read.

"Summer Nights Party. Happening tomorrow night at 7-12pm. All invited." she paused for a moment and glanced up at Claire. "So, it's just a party?" she asked and handed the flyer back. Claire rolled her eyes and nudged her friend.

"We should go! All of us!" she said jumping slightly. "It would be fun! We never do ANYTHING fun!"

"We're Burners!" they all said in sync.

"Just yesterday we raced down a tiny highway to go after a few bots attacking the city, we hardly made it out alive..." Dutch claimed rolling his eyes.

"and we got ice cream!" Texas added smiling.

"Yes but that's life-threatening and not fun. You guys get those two mixed up a lot." All the Burners gave each other the 'are you kidding me?' look.

"Come on, let's try something new! If you guys never go to parties, think of this as a learning experience!"

"What can you learn from a party?" Mike asked taking the flyer and reading it.

"You learn how many snack foods you can eat without looking to fat." Julie sighed at Claire's comment and looked away.

"Is that really all you learn?" Julie asked. Claire was about to speak but Mike spoke up.

"We should do it guys." Everyone turned to look at him, all with shocked faces except for Claire's; who's was one of pure happiness.

"Really?!" He nodded.

"I think this could be a little fun. Trying something new right?" he asked and turned to Julie who shrugged and glanced at the others.

"If Claire's in, I'm in!" Chuck said. Claire fought back the urge to roll her eyes at him. Julie nodded in agreement and Dutch shrugged.

"I'll see if Tennie will come with us." Claire smiled.

"Texas is IN!" he yelled loudly. Claire jumped high.

"Yes! We're all going to a party!"

* * *

"What about this?"

"Sure."

"You're not looking anymore are you?"

"Nope."

"Are you just going to talk to me in one word answers?"

"Yep."

Claire sighed and ignored her friend as she went through her closet in search of the perfect party outfit, while Julie was laying upside down on the bed picking at her nails. Julie was just going to wear what she always wears to events. The usual. Her black pants, a white t-shirt and a black jacket. She was a simple girl; obviously unlike Claire who had currently gone through her whole wardrobe and half of Julie's. "OK, I've narrowed it down to these two." Claire held up a black dress in one hand and a red and black dress in the other.

"Black." Julie said simply.

"OK, are you saying that because it's a one word answer or because you like it the most?"

"Both."

Claire huffed, threw the dresses on the floor and turned back to the closet. "Back to the drawing board." Julie sighed and jumped up heading for the door.

"What are you doing? We still have work to do?"

"Leaving."

"You're not going to help me?"

"Nope."

Claire crossed her arms and sighed. "Best friends are so hard to deal with..." she said quietly and turned back to her tornado of clothes.

* * *

"Are we all ready?" Claire asked bounding into the room with her final dress; her black one on. Chuck got tongue-tied but once Mike hit him on the back of the head he was fine. Julie nodded, still wearing her casual clothes and the rest of the Burners nodded too, including Tennie who was going with the bunch. Claire clapped and dragged Julie out the door with her. "Let's go!" All the Burners jumped into their cars and hit the gas.

Once they reached the location Mike raised an eyebrow. It was an odd vine building. He was slightly suspicious but didn't voice his thoughts. He figured he would keep a close eye on the Burners to make sure everyone stayed safe. Inside was much like the outside; vines, trees, plants, flowers...very forest-y.

Around an hour into the party; it was total chaos. In a good party-type way.

"Hey Claire!" Julie said walking up to her friend. "Why aren't you out on the dance floor?" she asked taking a sip of water from a bottle she brought from home. Claire glanced at the dance floor.

"That's why." she stated plainly. Julie followed her gaze and saw Chuck doing the weirdest dance moves. She laughed along with Claire as she ate some of the snacks. "I'm pretending like I don't know him."

"So it's like a normal day?" Julie said teasingly. Claire nodded.

"Except, I normally don't ignore Dutch and Tennie." Julie raised a curious eyebrow.

"What are they doing?" Claire gestured to the dance floor where they were slow dancing kissing and being all flirty. Claire gagged.

"As cute as they are, I don't want to see that while I'm partying." she said popping another snack into her mouth. Julie glanced around the room.

"What about the other Burners?" Julie asked fiddling with the top of her bottle.

"Well Texas is over there hitting on some girl," and when Julie looked, sure enough he was hitting on a full-figured blonde girl who was constantly twirling her hair on her finger. "and Mike is over there alone in a corner." Julie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Once sec." she said. She hopped over to him and managed to pull him over to Claire.

"Hey Mike have you tried the food yet?" Claire asked holding out a chip to him he shook his head and when she offered it to Julie he pushed her away.

"Hey what's the deal?" she asked glancing at him with worried and serious eyes. He glanced around the room to make sure nobody was listening before he whispered in her ear.

"I think something's wrong with the food."

"What do you mean?" Julie whispered back, her frustration now turning into full concern. Not until there were screams and gasps from the crowd of people did they turn to see members of the party who were dancing now to be falling onto the ground in a heap, including Claire and the other Burners.

"That's what I mean." he said. Suddenly a loud recognizable voice come over the PA system and Mike protectively pushed Julie behind him.

"Why hello there Burners! How nice to sea you all!" the voice said with a laugh at her pun. **(OK, people were confused about this pun so let me explain. I always thought of the Terra as people who are kinda "the earth" and "one with earth" typed people. They wear leaves and live in trees for pete's sake. I figured I'd make an Earth-like reference. Sorry for the confusion DX)**

"The Terra." the two remaining Burners said with a glare.

"Bingo!" the voice said again. "Who's next?" Suddenly Terra armed men and woman came out from the walls and crowded the two.

"Enough of this." Julie mumbled before pushed Mike out of the way and kicked two the of the soldiers in the faces and knocking them out. She quickly fought off three others before she turned to Mike. "Gunna help at all?" she asked with a slight grunt as two men grabbed her arms behind her back. She swooshed her leg under them and sent them sprawling onto the floor. Mike nodded and quickly jumped in, knocking more of the warriors out of their way. "So why now do you think?" Julie asked as she took out another guy.

"Not sure. Has their been any warnings of Terra attacks?"

"I don't know, Chuck is normally the one who would know but..." she stopped and glanced for a small second at passed out Chuck and sighed. "He's kinda busy at the moment." Mike lightly chuckled as he took out the last guy who was giving Julie a hard time. They smiled at each other before hearing the intercom buzz.

"Oh we aren't done yet!" Suddenly, doors at the back of the room burst open and out stepped Kaia. She smirked slightly and laughed at them. "Oh silly Burners." she said, her voice slick and smooth, Mike was about to step forward but more Terra jumped out and grabbed their arms pulling Julie and Mike away from each other.

"What do you want Kaia?!" Mike said angrily and loudly while Julie tried to struggle away but the Terra holding her only gripped tighter. She flinched but tried to not let it affect her facial expression.

"I want to use your little Burner friends against you." she said gesturing to the passed out people on the floor. "And the others too of course!" Vines began to swirl around all the passed out bodies on the floor, the bodies suddenly stood upwards with one flower growing at each of their feet. Julie and Mike's eyes widened. "You're friends are having their energy drained into these plants. Once all their energy has been taken, not only are you two the only Burners left to be drained, but we have enough power to destroy Deluxe and Motorcity! That way the whole ground is ours for the taking!" she said loudly and all her minions began to clap and cheer.

"Hey! You can't do that! Innocent people live here and in Deluxe!" Julie said trying to move forwards. Kaia walked closer and Mike sucked in his breath. Kaia placed a hand on her forehead, waited a moment and then smirked.

"You are defiantly next!" she said with a smirk. On cue the men holding Julie walked her away. Julie tried to struggle but to no avail. The men grabbed some of the contaminated water and held it out to Julie who turned her head away from it. While they tried to force Julie to drink the water Mike was trying to create a plan. He glanced around the room and saw that all the power was heading for the flowers. He smirked and looked at the people holding him and at Kaia. In one swift movement and kicked out the legs of the guys holding him and ripped out his skull from his pocket. Kaia gasped and ordered more troops.

"Nice try." Mike said under his breath. He elbowed his way through all the soldiers and managed to slice one flower but not any of the others. A body fell to the floor but was unnoticed by the Terra; they were too busy dragging Mike away.

"Mike!" Julie yelled trying to get away and help him, while the Terra continuously tried to force the water into her mouth. She kept her mouth clamped shut as she looked around the room trying to find a way of escape.

Little did they know that the one person that was set free was a Burner. Chuck sheepishly opened his eyes from his position and the floor and looked up. He didn't dare move upon seeing Mike and Julie being attacked, not wanting to be seen. He weeped and stayed still. Mike meanwhile was fighting for control over the Terra that were grabbing him. He opened one eye and saw Chuck slither behind another body and smirked.

"I found your power source Kaia! It's in those little flowers at everyone's feet!" he yelled loudly so Chuck could hear. Chuck moved his head up and saw Mike's skull lying next to him from when Mike set him free.

"Shut up!" Kaia said walking over to Mike as he wrestled with the other Terra to create a distraction. Chuck slowly activated Mike's weapon and slithered over to every person and cut out the flower that was at their feet. Julie noticed this and struggled more to keep her Terra busy on her and not on Chuck. Finally once Chuck had cut the last flower, Kaia stood and glanced over at the bodies. Chuck went back to acting lifeless. "Our flowers!" she said in a gasp. Suddenly everyone came to and slowly opened their eyes. Claire sat up.

"What just happened..." she said slowly gripping her head and glancing around at everyone. The Terra that had Julie were still gripping onto her and finally got the contaminated water in her mouth. She gagged but they held her throat and refused to let go unless she swallowed, and she eventually gave in.

"All our power...is gone!" Kaia said loudly. "All the roots are dead...we couldn't get more power even if we wanted to!" she turned to face Mike. "All because of you!" Julie smiled, thankful that she wouldn't pass out because of her drinking the water. Texas stood and cracked his knuckles. The rest of the Terra quickly fled when the mob of previously passed out people stood and out numbered them. Kaia sighed and jumped through a hole in the roof. "This isn't over!" she yelled and hopped away with the rest of her tribe. Everyone sighed and began filing out of the building asking each other if everyone was OK and trying to figure out what all happened. During this, the Burner gathered.

"OK guys, you'll need to fill us in when we get back to HQ!" Claire said crossing her arms and brushing some dead vines of her clothes. Tennie laughed and walked closer to Dutch.

"No more parties OK Claire?" she said as she began to file out the door. Claire huffed.

"Hey it's not my fault!"

"Yes, it kinda is." Tennie argued back. The argument continued all the way to the Burner cars. On the way there Julie coughed lightly. Mike raised an eyebrow.

"You OK Jules?" Mike asked with a little worry. She nodded and waved him off.

"I'm fine. Just that water didn't taste right." she said fiddling with her nails.

"We'll all have to rest after that, none of that food was right. It was all contaminated for power." Julie's eyes widened slightly. She had drank contaminated Terra water when all their roots were dead, which meant that she had literally just drank contaminated water. She shrugged it off.

"I think we'll all be fine." she said with another light cough. Mike raised an eyebrow but continued walking.

"If you say so."

* * *

**CREDITS:**

**Created By: **Chris Prynoski  
**Originally Produced By: **Titmouse and Disney XD

**Written**** By: **tayrox  
**Ideas By:** ffbeginner22

**NOTES:**

Keep sending me stories! I already have one ready for publishing! :) Here is how in case you forgot:

1.) Use an idea from the introduction chapter or of your own and message me on FF saying that you would like to help in making a chapter. (or leave a review and just head right to step number 2) If it is a new idea please send me a summary of your idea or send me which episode you would like to write. **PLEASE DO THIS STEP! If you don't I won't check my email and yours won't get read for a long time :/**

2.) If I approve (which 99.9% of a chance I will) I will give you a date to send it to me by and I will give you my email and will ask for you to send the story to me via email. My current email for stories and publications is: [ tayrox131 at yahoo . ca ] (I can't actually post my email so please just go with it :p)

3.) I will edit it, review it and send it back to you to see if it's still alright and ok for use.

4.) If it is, I will add your name in the credits and "author" and we will publish it on a specific date I will give you. (The person who gave the idea for the episode will also be given credit whether it is or isn't the author)

GET SENDING :)

**PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:**

Julie coughed again and flopped into a seat and placed her head on the table. Mike raised an eyebrow and walked closer to her.

"Hey Jules?" he asked brushing her hair away from her face. "You don't look too good..." Julie quickly stood and turned to go before he could get a closer look.

"I'm fine Mike!" she said quickly trying to get away. Mike stared after her.

"Wait! Jules, seriously!" Julie could feel herself getting light-headed. She closed her eyes and held her head, her feet slowing down. She could feel her feet drag along the ground and all the voices in the background of "Are you OK Julie?" all became muffles. She suddenly felt her legs give out. Mike immediately jumped up and caught her in mid fall.

"Jules!" he yelled as he ran to grab her. He flipped her lifeless body over and felt her forehead. "You are defiantly not OK..." he said trailing off as the other Burners crowded them.

**COMING SOON**


	15. Episode 14 - Julie's Day In

**Episode 14 - **Julie's Day In

* * *

Julie woke up and immediately knew something wasn't right. She felt...weird. She didn't feel like herself. She managed to pull herself out of bed and looked into the mirror. She tilted her head to the side as she saw her unappealing figure. Her hair was poking out every direction, she was pale and her eyes were red, and she was slouching and her head was sore. She sighed.

"I can't be getting sick..." she said quietly to herself. She coughed lightly and hit her head lightly against the wall. She instantly regretted it as a massive shoot of pain seared through her head giving her a major headache. She gripped her head and fell back onto her bed. "Owch!" she said through clenched teeth as she tried to make the pain go away with slow breathing. Eventually the pain was little enough that she could stand. She glanced in the mirror once more to see that her face had gained a little color. She rubbed her temples, grabbed her bathroom bag and left to take a shower.

She hopped in and hopped out of the shower in less than ten minutes. No more than fifteen minutes in the bathroom and Julie was back in her room brushing her hair in front of her mirror. She slipped on her some lazy clothes, just yoga pants, a t-shirt and a small sweater. She tied her hair up in a messy bun and left to go meet with the others in the main room.

As soon as she reached the room everyone could immediately tell something was wrong. Mike raised an eyebrow as she slithered to the kitchen and spoke using a slightly croaky voice saying that she was making tea. While she worked everyone watched the back of her head and she fiddled around in the kitchen. Claire turned to the other Burners with a raised eyebrow and they all shrugged. Mike was finally the first to ask.

"Hey Jules, are you feeling OK?" he asked calmly. She clenched her fists against the counter. _'Are they onto me? They can't be! I have only an hour to shake this feeling until I have to go up to Kane Co. and meet with Dad!' _she thought in a panic. She pinched her cheeks and other pale parts of her face and turned to see them.

"I'm perfect!" she coughed lightly getting rid of the awkward voice, her voice then returning to normal. "Just tired that's all." she said remembering the adventures at the fake Terra party from the night before. Mike slowly nodded and turned to the others to see if they bought it. They didn't look impressed. Julie poured herself a cup of tea and sneakily put honey and sugar in it for her throat without any of the other Burners seeing; she quickly sat down next to them and drank her tea, holding back the small gags from the foul taste from the honey and sugar.

"Well today we have a busy day!" Mike said clapping his hands deciding to change the subject. "We need to get the cars in for a tune-up and make a backup plan in case the Terra ever try to do something like that again. Chuck also is working on new programming and Texas is ...training." Texas pumped his fists in the air like he just won a medal. Julie raised an eyebrow and stopped drinking her nasty tea and faced him.

"I have to go to Deluxe today. I promised I would take a shift." Dutch rolled his eyes.

"But you're always up there Miss Deluxe!" Texas said. Julie scoffed at her nickname making her throat burn.

"I'll have you know I'm always up there because I'm helping to figure out what Kane's making before it get's sent down here!" Julie said defensively, sneaking a small cough in. Mike noticed but chose to let it slide. _'One more cough or any sign of sickness and I'm bringing it up.' _He promised to himself. Texas laughed.

"OK Miss Deluxe. Better get back up there and keep working!" he said smirking at her. She rolled her eyes and began to stand.

"I will." She stood to go get changed but coughed a few times.

Julie coughed again and flopped into a seat and placed her head on the table. Mike raised an eyebrow and walked closer to her.

"Hey Jules?" he asked brushing her hair away from her face. "You don't look too good..." Julie quickly stood and turned to go before he could get a closer look.

"I'm fine Mike!" she said quickly trying to get away. Mike stared after her.

"Wait! Jules, seriously!" Julie could feel herself getting light-headed. She closed her eyes and held her head, her feet slowing down. She could feel her feet drag along the ground and all the voices in the background of "Are you OK Julie?" all became muffles. She suddenly felt her legs give out. Mike immediately jumped up and caught her in mid fall.

"Jules!" he yelled as he ran to grab her. He flipped her lifeless body over and felt her forehead. "You are defiantly not OK..." he said trailing off as the other Burners crowded them.

"Oh my gosh!" Claire said loudly as she ran up to them. Mike bit his lip as he felt the intense heat on her forehead. She picked her up bridal style and was surprised about how light she was.

"I'm taking her to her room." he said and began to walk.

"But Mike, she needs to go up to Deluxe today! There is supposed to be a big meeting and we need her to-"

"She's going to rest." he said forcefully casting an angry glare over the group. "She will stay resting until she get's over this. In case you guys can't tell, she's obviously not in working condition." he slowly turned and took Julie into her bedroom leaving the other Burners slightly startled.

"He never acts like that when I get sick..." Chuck said quietly.

* * *

Claire placed a cold wash cloth on Julie's forehead with Mike watching over them both. Claire turned to him, glanced at Julie's passed out form one last time before slowly and quietly leaving the room. Mike heard a mumble from Julie and knew she was waking up.

"Ugh...where am I?" she asked jumping into a sitting position. Mike sighed and forced her to lie down again.

"Jules, you're sick and you're staying in today." Julie's eyes widened.

"No! I can't! I have a whole bunch of work to do in Deluxe today! I can't afford-"

"We'll send someone up to do it for you!"

"That's even worse!" Julie said loudly. She held her head as a headache swept over her and she slowly stayed lying down. Mike nodded.

"Stay that way." he said standing and leaving. Julie was about to protest but she closed her eyes and couldn't seem to open them. She groaned and slowly fell asleep. Mike stormed out of the room and into the HQ where everyone was waiting. "Claire, you need to go in for Jules today." he said. She stood and walked over to him quickly.

"Mike I can't! Today is _Julie's_ day, I can't fill in!" she said in a worried tone. Mike sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well can you please go figure out a way? Apparently this is really important." Claire bit her lip knowing exactly what was happening. There was a big Kane Co. meeting that was being broadcast on TV's. Julie was hoping to go and for Claire to distract the guys so they couldn't turn on a TV and see her there as 'Kane's Daughter'.

"I'll see what I can do..." she said quietly. "You'll need to drive me up to Deluxe." she said to him. He quickly shook his head.

"Can't. I'm staying here with Jules so the other Burners can do what they need to get done today. Ask Dutch or Texas."

"Dutch!" she quickly said. Texas huffed.

"Why not Texas?" Texas asked punching the air. Dutch looked between them.

"Solid choice Claire. Let's move." he said holding the doors open for them to leave.

* * *

Mike handed Julie a small container of pink liquid and a glass of water. She gagged.

"Is this medicine?" she asked in a groggy voice as she glanced at the think pink substance. Mike rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yes it is, now drink up." she shook her head.

"Please, I can do just fine without it!" she said moving it farther away from her. Mike laughed.

"Jules stop being so stubborn. If you don't drink it then it will take longer for you to get better." Julie paused for a moment before sighing and giving in.

"Fine." she said reluctantly and drank it , along with drinking the whole glass of water. "Yuck! You owe me ice cream now." she said crossing her arms. Mike stood and picked up the glasses.

"And why's that?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well first, I did what you wanted. Second, my throat hurts."

"Tea works way better than ice cream!" he said smugly heading for the door.

"Yeah, but it doesn't taste as good." Julie countered. Mike smirked again and left the room. Mike placed her dishes in the sink and decided he would get her some ice cream. For some reason he just couldn't say no to her when she was sick. He turned on the TV to watch while he was getting it and the press conference at KaneCo. came on. Kane stood and smirked at the full table of KaneCo. workers. He could see why Julie would want to be there. It looked important.

"Hello, follow workers." Kane bellowed. Even the sound of his voice made Mike mad. He clenched his fists as he grabbed the tub of ice cream from the freezer. "Unfortunately one of our best employees won't be joining us today," Mike stopped and face the screen. _'Is Julie really that important?'_ he thought. "My daughter, is sick today and won't be able to come in." Mike's eyes widened as he almost fell backwards. He gripped the sides of the counter and panted for a moment.

"No. Nononononono..." he said to himself. "He can't be talking about Julie! Maybe, his daughter is actually sick and he forgot to mention Julie because she isn't important enough! Sounds like Kane to me..." Mike shook this feeling and finished getting Julie's ice cream. For some reason, what Kane said was nipping at the back of his mind. He couldn't shake it. It made him angry, curious and confused. _'What if it was Julie? Was Julie even supposed to be there?'_ He turned off the TV and headed back to Julie's room. He opened the door to Julie lying down quietly on the bed. She opened one eye to look and him and smirked. Mike rolled his eyes and walked closer.

"My ice cream!" she said smugly.

"Shut it." he said laughing and handed it to her with a spoon. "You're sick, might as well feel special." Julie smiled widely at him and sat up slowly to eat. Mike grabbed the remote. "Let's watch something..." Julie's eyes widened.

"No!" she said loudly making her cough. Mike raised an eyebrow and turned to her. She shook her head and ate a spoonful of ice cream to kill the burning taste of her throat. "Don't! Remember, Motorcity's frequency is blocked out by Kane's press conference! And...I don't want to think about work today..." she said quietly as she ate more ice cream. Mike kept a straight face and nodded, placing the remote down by her lap.

"Alright. We'll just talk then." he said giving up. However, he was curious. Why did Julie not want him to watch the conference? Why did Kane mention that his daughter was sick at the same time Julie was? Was there a connection? Or just a coincidence?

"Something on your mind Mike?" Mike flashed out of his thoughts when he heard Julie's voice. He blinked a few times and nodded.

"Yeah actually...did you know that Kane's daughter works with you?" Julie's eyes widened slightly; however not enough for him to notice. She decided to play it off and casually nodded.

"Yeah. Kane's super protective of her though. We almost never get to see her." she said growing quieter. She placed her now empty bowl to the side and slowly began lying down. Mike smiled and nodded as he saw her trying to stay awake. "We hear about her all the time, she...only really shows up for...meetings..." she said beginning to trail off; sleep taking over. Mike smiled as she watched her flop her head to the side as sleep took over her body. He smirked and leaned forward. Slowly and carefully he placed his forehead to hers. Her waited for a moment, blushed lightly and backed away.

"At least your temperature has gone down." he said with a smile. He placed his cold hand on her forehead to cool her off. Suddenly, Mike could feel sleep taking over him too, he felt his hands slip down from her cheek, down to where her hand rested beside her head. Once sleep had consumed them both, they sat in the same position for the rest of the night, with Mike's hand gently on top of hers.

* * *

**CREDITS:**

**Created By: **Chris Prynoski  
**Originally Produced By: **Titmouse and Disney XD

**Written**** By: **tayrox  
**Ideas By:** Cece

**NOTES:**

**I AM HEARING THOUGHTS OF YOU ALL! **I've been reading reviews and people are already getting on my back about a season 3 ;) let's see where this takes us!

So I am no longer accepting ideas for episodes; the season finale has been updated in the introduction if you want to go and check it out. HOWEVER you can totally still write an episode and send it to me for publishing! Here's how:

1.) Use an idea from the introduction chapter or of your own and message me on FF saying that you would like to help in making a chapter. (or leave a review and just head right to step number 2) If it is a new idea please send me a summary of your idea or send me which episode you would like to write. **PLEASE DO THIS STEP! If you don't I won't check my email and yours won't get read for a long time :/**

2.) If I approve (which 99.9% of a chance I will) I will give you a date to send it to me by and I will give you my email and will ask for you to send the story to me via email. My current email for stories and publications is: [ tayrox131 at yahoo . ca ] (I can't actually post my email so please just go with it :p)

3.) I will edit it, review it and send it back to you to see if it's still alright and ok for use.

4.) If it is, I will add your name in the credits and "author" and we will publish it on a specific date I will give you. (The person who gave the idea for the episode will also be given credit whether it is or isn't the author)

GET SENDING :)

**PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:**

His eyes rolled back into his head, his ears ringing with her screams and the whir of the bots.

"No! Wake up! Get up! You can't go! You're Mike Chilton! You never give up! Get up! Get up!" She whimpered as more bots appeared, all aimed for her and Mike and Chuck.

So it all came down to this. She didn't want to have to use it, but...for Mike, she would do it.

Fuzzy white wings similar to a swan enveloped her back. She grabbed Mike's staff, crying out as she flew and charged straight through them like no tomorrow.

When she was done, she hastily called the comm from Mutt. "Guys! Mike and Chuck are in trouble! They need help! Hurry!"

She ran back to Mike, running her wings across his face to try and wake him up. "Mikey! You're okay! Wake up!"

Mike blearily opened his eyes, sighing in confusion when he saw feathers in his face.

"An...gel?" He murmured confusedly.

**COMING SOON**


	16. Episode 15 - Winged Kid

**Episode 15 - **Winged Kid

* * *

"I gotta say, Mike, you really know how to heal a gal." Julie declared, stretching her arms as the duo stepped through the heart of Motorcity.

"Well, as much as I love taking a drive, I don't think your condition would let you withstand my skills." Mike winked, silently relieved that the walk was doing her wonders.

"Please. I've seen you drive. Heck, I've been in your car. You're nothing I can't handle." Julie stuck out her tongue. Mike chuckled.

"Like I said, it's just the sickness holding me back. Don't wanna get you too excited just yet. Unless you want me to ditch you for the car and race back to the garage."

"Point taken." Julie shrugged, panting a little more than normally. The last remnants of the sickness were still trying to keep their grip. "Still, it's nice to actually see the road instead of the blurry remains."

"Tell me about it. We should do this more often." Mike responded thoughtfully, unconsciously reaching for her arm. Julie was all too happy to oblige and wrap both her arms around his. Peaceful moments like this were hard to come by at the garage, where Claire or the others would gush over their privacy.

But of course, it didn't last long.

"YOU'RE THE BURNERS!"

Mike and Julie nearly jumped out of their skin as sixty pounds of energy crashed into them at lightning speed. Julie would've fallen over had Mike not caught her. When they looked down, there was a girl, no more than six or seven at least, hanging around Julie's waist. But what caught their attention was her outfit- Kane Co. blue.

"I can't believe I found you guys! You have no idea how many times I had to sneak out only to get thrown back in! Kane's so mean! I wanna be in Motorcity! I wanna see excitement! I wanna drive a car! Are they really as dangerous as Kane says they are? What-?"

"Whoa! Easy there, sweety!" Mike laughed, prying her gently off of Julie. The girl squirmed happily in his hands. Julie stared at her in shock.

"You were in a detention cell? How on earth did someone your age manage to get out?" She asked increduously. The girl climbed onto Mike's shoulder, causing the leader to stumble a bit before placing a hand on her for balance.

"I just did. All by myself. It took a million times, but I did it! And now I'm here to play!" She giggled, hugging Mike's head. Mike just grinned and pat her back.

"Strong little tyke, aren't you? Getting out all by yourself...but are you sure you didn't have any help? I mean, I've been prisoner there before too, and let's just say that security was nothing to laugh at. If it weren't for Julie I would've been stuck there."

"Aw, Mike, don't flatter me. You broke yourself out, remember?" Julie twirled her hair with a finger, blushing a little.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have lasted long. You prevented me from becoming a pancake on the ground. That's gotta be worth something." He smiled softly. Julie returned it gratefully.

The little girl looked between them curiously, a wide smile slowly stretching across her face. "A couple! You two are married! Kane never said Mike Chilton had a wife."

Her words broke the spell. Julie coughed and Mike averted his eyes awkwardly. "Oh, we're uh, not married. Actually, we're not even a couple..."

"Aw...but she's so pretty and you're so nice. And you're both super cool! You'd be great together! And I could be the flower girl at your-,"

"Okay! I think someone's on a sugar high. How about we just take you back to HQ and get you out of that outfit?" Julie interrupted hastily.

"Your headquarters? Yay! Take me, take me, take me! I've never been to rebel headquarters before!" She wriggled between Mike's shoulders like a little monkey, hugging his head so tightly he might've been getting a headache.

* * *

"This girl escaped just using her muscles? I like her already!" Texas declared, rubbing her scalp. She giggled and stared around the garage with awe.

"It smells so different here! Is that paint? I've only seen them in videos! Lemme try painting!" She grabbed for the spray can in Dutch's hands.

"Wha-hang on! I'm in the middle of a great project here!" The artist snapped, using his height to his advantage as he held the can far away from her.

"As much as I'd like to believe she just 'used her muscles', something doesn't seem right here. There's no way a kid her age would have the strength, stamina, or even craft to escape a detention cell. And for that matter, what was she doing there in the first place? Kids under the age of twelve can't be arrested. Just sent to juvenile hall." Julie recalled thoughtfully. Mike nodded in agreement.

"We've got a mystery on our hands. She could've gotten help but the mystery person wanted to remain anonymous so he wouldn't get caught. Or she could be making up the story and she just ran away." He stroked his chin as he listed the possibilities.

"Or she could be another spy for Kane co." Chuck added gravely.

Texas shook his head. "Nuh-uh! Why would someone like rattail send a little kid to do all that? I mean, can't he just send more robots to blow up stuff? That's what he normally does, right?"

"For once, I agree with Texas." Claire stated from where she was sitting on the couch, styling her hair. "Kane isn't very subtle in his ways of taking over Motorcity. Why would he start now?"

"And last time I was up there, he didn't mention anything about sending an infiltrator. And he tells me everything." Julie added.

"Well, if she really did break out of a cell, bots'll be piling up down here before we know it. We better prepare ourselves for the hurricane." Mike declared. "Chuck, check out all the gates in Motorcity. Make sure no one's coming in."

"Secure for now, Mike." Chuck reported.

"Good. Jules, Tex, let's prepare our cars. Dutch-,"

The artist was too busy strapping a mask onto the girl and telling her, "This'll protect you from the paints fumes. Don't touch anything. Just watch me."

"Yessir, Mr. Burner!" She saluted. Dutch's eyes crinkled into a grin, and he continued where he left off.

Mike smiled warmly. "I think he can handle her for now."

* * *

The next day was a busy one, just as the Burners had expected.

"Julie! Your left!" Claire exclaimed, wincing as Julie took a U-Turn and zapped the bots into oblivion.

"All done-no, wait, there's another squad!" The driver of Nine Lives shrieked and nearly spun straight into Whiptail.

"Hey! Easy there! I would've had them!" Dutch yelled irritably.

"Guys, focus! We need all our cooperation if we wanna take out a fleet this big! Chuckles, how many more are coming in?" Mike demanded his co-pilot.

"Ten. No, thirty. Fifty. Sixty! Ninety! Mikey, this is bad! I dunno if our cars can take much more!" He cried.

"Calm down, buddy. We'll make it. Texas take the ones on the south. Test out that new and improved Bolo-Bumper!"

"What?! Mike, did you re-install it after I told you a million times not to?!" Dutch snapped.

Mike just grinned. "We need all the help we can get, y'know. Besides, I wasn't going to ask you to do it when you were in the middle of a project."

"Oh...well, this had better work." A twinge of gratefulness shined in Dutch's eyes.

"It will. Jules will make sure of that." Mike nodded at the cat avatar, who nodded back.

"We'll be sure of that." She swerved to the south, leaving Mike with Dutch.

"Okay. You take the ones on the right and I take the ones on the left?" Mike asked the artist.

"Sure thing, man. Let's do this!" The comm cut off, and there was fire everywhere again.

"Wooow...Why didn't you guys tell me how awesome driving is?!"

"Oh, yeah, forgot to mention that. It IS awesome, isn't i-," Mike froze, doing a double take as he looked up to see a childish face grinning down at him.

"Wha-What are you doing here?! It's not safe!" Mike exclaimed.

Chuck gasped and grabbed the girl's hand. "Do you have any idea how dangerous it is here?! The only reason I'm here?! The only reason I'm here is to make sure Mikey doesn't kill himself!"

"Thanks for the support, man." Mike mumbled.

"I couldn't stay at the garage. The old man was cooking something nasty and I had nothing to do. So I snuck in! You should put in backseats sometime by the way." She added to Mike.

"Kid, this isn't your fight. It's one thing for guys our age to do it, but you're way too young for this. You have to go back." Mike said sternly.

"But I wanna stay and watch! You guys seem too busy to head home anyway."

"Kid, please don't argue with me. Lemme just tell the others to handle this so we can take you ba-,"

"Brake! Mikey, the brakes!" Chuck screeched, redirecting Mike's head toward the windshield. Mike gasped and slammed his foot on the brakes, still hitting the rocky wall up ahead and causing Mutt to eject them out of there seats.

Mike grunted and pulled the skull out of his pocket, checking for Chuck and the girl. "Are you two alright?"

Chuck groaned. "Battered and bruised. What do YOU think?"

"I'm fine over here!" The girl, who had somehow managed to perfect a landing, squealed from beside Mutt.

Mike sighed with relief. "Okay, just stay calm and Chuck and I will handle this. Get your weapon, buddy."

The two were eager to get the fight over with, but it wasn't long before their stamina was reaching its limit.

"Man...how many left?" Mike panted.

"Twenty." Chuck sighed, knees giving away. Mike ran over to him worriedly.

"Stay with me, man. Just a little more, okay?"

"Mikey...I don't think I can...handle..." The programmer collapsed forward. Mike gasped and held onto him.

"Chuck! Dang it...Hang on, Chuckles, lemme getcha some first aid in the trunk." Before he could do anything though, he heard the tell-tale whir of another fleet of bots.

"Mike? Are you alright?" The girl asked worriedly.

"I...just stay with Chuck in the car. Make sure nothing happens to yourselves. If something happens to me...use autopilot."

"No! I won't leave you! You need help!"

"It's okay. You'll be safe. Call the others. Make sure they get here. Call back-up. Just don't try to fight them yourselves." Mike jumped into the air, slicing a bot in two as more zipped by.

"Mike, stop! You'll hurt yourself! Stop it!"

"Kid! Leave, now!" Momentarily distracted, Mike wasn't able to bodge the beam aimed at his shoulder. Yelping in pain, he collapsed on the ground. He held his shoulder in raw agony.

The little girl shrieked fearfully. "Mikey!"

Mike opened his eyes, black spots dancing in front of his vision as he tried to focus. "G-Go...now...take...Chuck...with you..."

His eyes rolled back into his head, his ears ringing with her screams and the whir of the bots.

"No! Wake up! Get up! You can't go! You're Mike Chilton! You never give up! Get up! Get up!" She whimpered as more bots appeared, all aimed for her and Mike and Chuck.

So it all came down to this. She didn't want to have to use it, but...for Mike, she would do it.

Fuzzy white wings similar to a swan enveloped her back. She grabbed Mike's staff, crying out as she flew and charged straight through them like no tomorrow.

When she was done, she hastily called the comm from Mutt. "Guys! Mike and Chuck are in trouble! They need help! Hurry!"

She ran back to Mike, running her wings across his face to try and wake him up. "Mikey! You're okay! Wake up!"

Mike blearily opened his eyes, sighing in confusion when he saw feathers in his face.

"An...gel?" He murmured confusedly.

The girl sighed with relief...then giggled. "No. You're not dead. I saved you. But I wish it didn't have to come to this..."

When his vision cleared, Mike gasped. "Kid! Wha-how-what are you-what's going on?" He rubbed his head, wondering if the bashes were causing him to hallucinate.

"I...I have..." Before she could say anything more, the others arrive, each with their jaws open.

"Um...do you mind explaining what's going on?" Julie asked.

* * *

"Kane EXPERIMENTED on you?!" Chuck exclaimed in shock.

"Mm-hm." The girl nodded sadly. "My name is Lisa Williams. My mother and father were scientists at Kane Co. They dropped me off at a lab and never came back. The other scientists thought I'd be useful as a subject because no one loved me or cared about me." She started tearing up. "They were so mean...whenever I ran away, they'd catch me and bring me back, tell me there was no point since no one would want a freak like me. Their experiments gave me these wings, and I used them to my advantage. They're what allowed me to escape."

"So the reason you snuck into my car...was it because you wanted to protect me?" Mike asked as Julie wrapped bandages around his shoulder.

"No." She giggled. "I really did wanna see the car. And I really did come down here for some excitement. But mostly it was just for an escape from up there. These wings may be gifts, but what they did was still wrong."

"This is low. Even for Kane." Dutch growled.

"I don't understand. Kane never told me about these experiments. I never even read about them in any of his personal files. How many more people is he keeping down there?" Julie whispered to herself.

"I don't know, Julie. But what I do know is we have to protect Lisa here. At least until we can find her some parents."

"That's great! I get to stay with you guys a little longer! And maybe I could help you fight!"

"Sorry to dissapoint you, kid, but you can't help us fight." Mike said sternly.

"Huh?! Why not?!" Lisa demanded. "I kicked their butts!"

"Yes, you did. But you also made yourself vulnerable. What if someone sees you? Someone we can't trust? The Duke. Kaia. Any of those shady people. They could sell you back to Kane or worse. I don't want to risk your safety."

"But I can fight! I can take care of myself!"

"Lisa, please. You've been captured many times before. You may have slipped up or not noticed any radar. What if that happens again?"

"...Fine. I'll stay." She smirked all of a sudden. "But only on one condition."

Mike was so relieved by her acceptance he didn't care what she asked for. "What is it?"

"...You and Julie have to kiss."

Mike and Julie's faces turned beet red. Claire was holding back laughter. Chuck's jaw was wide open. Texas and Dutch were grinning madly.

"Um...care to run that by us again?" Julie asked, keeping her eyes on anything but Mike.

"Kiss! You and Mike have to kiss! Didn't I already tell you that you two are a perfect couple? Just do this one thing, and I'll be happy enough to stay in the garage and not do anything. Come on. Pleeeease?" Lisa begged with all her teeth and batted her eyes.

Mike and Julie gulped simultaneously, passing shy glances. It was for her saftey, they told themselves. So long as she was safe, what harm would a kiss do? Besides, it was pretty obvious how much they loved...uh. Respected each other.

So Julie puckered up as Mike closed his eyes, and the two put their lips together in a quick, sloppy peck on the lips.

It may have only been a millisecond, but that didn't prevent the dazed smile from spreading across Mike and Julie's faces.

"Ha! Yay! You did it, you did it, you did it!" Lisa was flying in quick circles around the two, grinning and yelling and just in a loving mood. "I told you you were a great couple! I'm so gonna be a flower girl!"

"Er, yeah, sure, fine..." Mike mumbled, still in a dream state.

"Just as long as we kiss again...er, I mean-," Julie shook herself out of the trance, snapping her fingers in front of Mike's face. "I think we better go home."

She promptly ignored Claires giggles and 'I told you so's' as she walked Mike and Chuck back to Mutt.

Mike wouldn't stop grinning the whole way home.

* * *

"I wish you guys were my mom and dad."

Mike and Julie looked up from where they were talking on the couch.

"Pardon?" Mike asked Lisa.

"Mom and Dad. I wish you were my parents. You're both so nice and loving. Mom and Dad fight all the time, and they never made time for me. I think that's why they left me at the lab in the first place."

Mike and Julie were about to deny her couple accusations yet again, but her comment was too sad to ignore.

"Lisa...I know you feel abused and abandoned. But you know what? You have us. And in just a few minutes, you'll have your own real parents. I heard they've been wanting a child of their own for ages." Julie reminded her gently.

"But I don't want new parents. I want you two." Lisa murmured sadly.

Mike sighed and ruffled her hair. "Kid, it's great to know that you love us. And we love you a lot too. But this is for the best. If you stay at the garage, you risk exposure. And as the Burners, we'll always have someone attack us. You'll be safer this way. And you know what? The house is near Antonio's. All the pizza you could eat right by your doorstep." He flicked her forehead playfully. Lisa snorted.

"Okay...But they better know how to cook. I dunno how much more of Jacob's stuff I can take." She wrinkled her nose.

"That makes three of us." Julie snickered. Mike smiled at her.

It wasn't long before the parents arrived to pick Lisa up. They were a nice looking couple with sweatshirts and ponytails. Some paint stains weres showing, but other than that, they appeared normal.

As the Burners bid their farewells to Lisa, Mike elbowed Julie. "This was kinda fun."

"What?"

"Playing parent for her. I never thought about having a kid of my own, but Lisa sorta convinced me otherwise."

"...Yeah. I guess you're right. Having children can be fun. Someone to watch over. Watch grow up. I like that idea too." She grinned.

Mike frowned. "Um...who exactly do you plan on settling down with?"

Julie snickered a little, blushing. "Someone fun, sweet, and rebellious. How about you?"

Mike smirked. "Someone awesome, beautiful, and clever."

"Foxy?" The two of them laughed, not noticing Claire watching over the two with a satisfied look on her face.

"I'm so gonna be the maid of honor." She smiled triumphantly.

* * *

**CREDITS:**

**Created By: **Chris Prynoski  
**Originally Produced By: **Titmouse and Disney XD

**Written**** By: **Figment Of The Mind  
**Ideas By:** Cupid

**NOTES:**

Wow Guys. So this is the first episode done that wasn't written by me. Special thanks to FIGMENT OF THE MIND for writing this AMAZING FREAKING STORY LIKE OHMIGOD!

Anywho, you guys should send in episodes too? ;) (That rhymed :o)

1.) Use an idea from the introduction chapter or of your own and message me on FF saying that you would like to help in making a chapter. (or leave a review and just head right to step number 2) If it is a new idea please send me a summary of your idea or send me which episode you would like to write. **PLEASE DO THIS STEP! If you don't I won't check my email and yours won't get read for a long time :/**

2.) If I approve (which 99.9% of a chance I will) I will give you a date to send it to me by and I will give you my email and will ask for you to send the story to me via email. My current email for stories and publications is: [ tayrox131 at yahoo . ca ] (I can't actually post my email so please just go with it :p)

3.) I will edit it, review it and send it back to you to see if it's still alright and ok for use.

4.) If it is, I will add your name in the credits and "author" and we will publish it on a specific date I will give you. (The person who gave the idea for the episode will also be given credit whether it is or isn't the author)

GET SENDING :)

**PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:**

_Suddenly, a loud smashing sound is heard. Chuck and his mother jump up and run outside._

_"Dad?!" Chuck yells in a panicked tone as he runs outside. A masked figure surrounded by dozens of KaneCo. guards picks up the father and begins to carry him away. "Hey! Who are you?!" Chuck yells angrily. Suddenly the man turns around and lowers his hood, revealing the face of Kane. He smirks at him and turns around._

_"You're father will be of value to us. I'm sorry it has to end this way kid." Kane said flipping his hood back up and continued to walk away with the guards. The father turns around and casts one last glance at Chuck and his wife before being dragged out of sight. His mother begins to cry and Chuck lowers his head in sadness and he ushers his mother inside._

**COMING SOON**


	17. Episode 16 - Into The Mind Of Chuck

**Episode 16 - **Into The Mind Of Chuck

* * *

Julie gasped and gripped the sides of the counter at KaneCo. She was going through the new files for brand new equipment and was shocked at the newest one in front of her. She quickly saved the file onto a microchip and slid it into her pocket and left to go talk to her Dad. "Dad!" she called out when she saw him in the halls. He turned and gave a warm smile to his daughter. This always made Julie's stomach churn. These were the moments when she realized how much she loved her Dad, but what he was doing was so wrong. She always felt conflicted.

"Yes Julie?" he asked with a sweet smile. She felt a pang of guilt whenever he gave her that smile but she shook it off.

"I was looking at the blueprints for you're newest device! The mind reader?" He nodded for her to continue. "Do you have a prototype? Does it work?" He chuckled at Julie's curiosity.

"Yes, we built a prototype the other day and it's down in the lab. We haven't been able to test it yet. We need just the right person!" He smiled and ruffled Julie's hair. "I'll see you later!" he said walking away as he tucked his hands behind his back. Julie huffed and fixed her hair as she bolted to the lab.

As she snuck in she tucked some hair behind her ear and grabbed the mind reader as she zipped by. She slid it into her bag and headed straight towards her room. She radioed to Claire on her way to meet her there and she ran as fast as she could up to her room.

* * *

She locked up her door and turned to face Claire, who was currently looking over the new trinket. Claire shrugged and tossed it back to her.

"Why did you call me up here?" she asked sounding slightly irritated.

"Because I need help figuring this thing out!" Julie said sitting down and she tinkered with switches.

"Why do you want to figure it out?" Julie sighed and rubbed her brow as she handed it to Claire again.

"I don't know..." she said softly. She stayed silent for a moment before leaning back in her chair and looking out her glass room over Deluxe. "Maybe I could just understand why he's doing what he's doing. Like maybe I can see why my Dad is trying so hard to ruin everyone's lives up here." Claire nodded; completely understanding her situation.

"You're not going to show the Burners are you?" she asked with some caution in her voice. Julie quizzically looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't sure, why do you ask?" Claire placed the machine on the bed and sat down next to her.

"If the Burners get a hold of that, they might try to see inside someone's brain. Like yours or Kane's." she said stressing on her fathers name. Suddenly Julie's eyes grew.

"That means they'd know who I am!" she said in a panic. Claire nodded. Julie sighed and leaned back. Claire patted her arm. "The thing is my Dad doesn't know I have it. So I can't leave it here, someone could track it and take it from my room. I need to take it with me to Motorcity so it's off the radar." Claire nodded.

"We'll just make sure none of the Burners see it!"

"That won't be easy."

* * *

Julie parked in her regular spot in the Burner garage and hopped it, tossing the keys in her bag with her mind reader gun and regular KaneCo. paperwork. She sighed and rubbed her shoulder as she walked in with Claire. The guys were working away at a game of cards when they they noticed the duo, Dutch raised an eyebrow.

"What's up with the bag Julie?" he asked as she shuffled cards. Julie's eyes widened but she played it off.

"Extra KaneCo. paperwork that's all." she said waving her hand.

"A whole backpack full?" Chuck asked, he had an eyebrow raised even though nobody could see it. She gulped and looked over at Claire.

"Kane isn't exactly a nice guy when it comes to paperwork, or anything for that matter. I thought you guys of all people would know that!"

Mike still wasn't too sure however. "Jules, you never bring a backpack back from Deluxe." Julie scoffed and turned to leave.

"I'm dropping this off in my room." she said ignoring their comments. Suddenly she felt arms grip her arms and lift her off the ground. She gasped and was shocked to find Texas holding her arms down.

"Hold it Miss Deluxe." he said in his gruffy voice. She sighed.

"Guys calm down OK?! It's just paperwork!"

"You've never acted so nervous about paperwork before Jules." Mike said as he took her backpack. She lowered her head in defeat and quickly looked back up.

"Fine! Look in it!" she said, silently praying that they wouldn't use it on her. As soon as it was taken out their eyes lit up like stars.

"Woah! Why are you hiding that?" Dutch asked holding it and stealing it away from Mike.

"Because it's a prototype and it isn't ready to be used yet!" she said using the first excuse that came to her mind.

"The Mind-Reader..." Chuck quietly mumbled as he read off the label on the side.

"Then we should test it out!" Mike said taking it back. Julie's eyes widened.

"O-on who?" she asked nervously.

"Why not you? You brought it in right? Let's try it out on Miss Deluxe!" Texas said, finally letting go of her arms. She rubbed her arms where he grabbed them and shook her arms around.

"No! No! Not on me!" she quickly took it back. "We shouldn't even use it at all! I just brought it with me so I can go over the files and see where the flaws are in the coding. Then we can use it." she instantly regretted even taking the thing out. She really wanted to finalize it so she could use it on her Dad and make it work, but she knew now that it's not worth it. Mike raised an eyebrow.

"Ok..." Mike said trailing off. "What about you Dutch? Texas?"

"I would, but that would cut out of Texas's training time!" Texas said chopping the air. Dutch rolled his eyes and spoke.

"I would, but I need to meet up with Tennie tonight."

"And that leaves Claire and Chuck."

"What about you Mike?" Julie asked crossing her arms with a smirk. Mike chuckled.

"Well I need to work on some cars, and it's hard to do that when someone's reading your mind." he said tapping his head. Julie laughed and turned to Claire and Chuck. Claire raised her arms.

"I have to get beauty sleep! Nobody can mess with my head!" she said smirking. "Speaking of which, goodnight!" she said quickly waving and running off. She taped on Julie's shoulder on the way by.

"Maybe by reading Chuck's brain, they'll forget about using it on Kane!" she shrugs and runs off.

* * *

"OK Chuck, ready?" Mike asked, aiming the small mind reading gun at his head. Chuck quivered and shook.

"N-no!"

"Too late!" Texas said hitting the red _Go_ button. A scanner went over Chuck's face and he passed out. _"Mind scan, complete." _The machine said quietly, and suddenly a hologram appeared before them, with a long list of memories and parts of the brain. It was a long list full of pictures and sections that his brain was cut up into, showing what was most important to him. The sections were labeled: Burners, Technology, Family and Claire. They rolled their eyes and laughed at the last one and continued to skim through the selections.

"Hey, does anybody know about Chuck's family?" Mike asked as he stopped in front of the family icon. All the Burners shook their heads.

"He's normally pretty quiet about his family." Dutch said rubbing the back of his head. Mike selected the icon and it zoomed into a video.

"Well I guess we're about to see." he said as he shoved his hands in his pockets as they all watched the video before them.

* * *

_There was a small house that was seen. Wasn't fancy and wasn't run down, but was just a little house. Inside you can see a Chuck, maybe a few years younger than the one we know, and two people who must be his parents. It seemed very normal, Chuck was working on a tech-like object, his mother was cooking and his father was outside working on a car. _

_Suddenly, a loud smashing sound is heard. Chuck and his mother jump up and run outside._

_"Dad?!" Chuck yells in a panicked tone as he runs outside. A masked figure surrounded by dozens of KaneCo. guards picks up the father and begins to carry him away. "Hey! Who are you?!" Chuck yells angrily. Suddenly the man turns around and lowers his hood, revealing the face of Kane. He smirks at him and turns around._

_"You're father will be of value to us. I'm sorry it has to end this way kid." Kane said flipping his hood back up and continued to walk away with the guards. The father turns around and casts one last glance at Chuck and his wife before being dragged out of sight. His mother begins to cry and Chuck lowers his head in sadness and he ushers his mother inside._

_There is a small flash and we see Chuck tinkering with a whole bunch of electronics. He is fixing some things with wires and cutting cords, adjusting settings and typing away on his hologram. He is obviously busy at work, and judging by his tattered clothing, messy hair and blackened hands; it looks like he has been working for a long time. He sets away finished ray guns, shields and other little devices on a table. He suddenly drops all the tools in his hands and grabs the finished materials and places them in a backpack. He turns around and looks at a picture of his whole family sitting on the table and watches it for a few moments. He then grabs his things and leaves the room._

_We then see Chuck heading towards the KaneCo. building. He grips one of his ray guns and blasts one of the guards standing at the door; causing him to pass out. He does that to any other person that gets in his way. He breaks out into a run dashing through the KaneCo. halls with his hologram out, looking for a certain room._

_"Where is it..." he mumbles to himself as he blasts two more guards. He finally reaches the basement of KaneCo. and enters the where the hold cells are. He grabs an electronic saw me made and works his way down the aisles. He cowers slightly, but not as much as he cowers now. He finally reaches the cells he needs and looks inside with wide eyes. "Dad..." he said quietly. _

_The blonde man sitting inside the cell looks from staring at the floor and runs to the cell door. "Chuck..." he says with a few happy tears leaking down his face. "I thought I'd never see you again." he said quietly. Chuck begins to use his saw to work away at the cell door. He can hear the sound of guards coming but he only wants to set his Dad free. He pulls out his hologram and types on it. "What are you doing?" his father asks; worry coating his voice._

_"Locking all the doors getting in here." he said as he hit enter, and then continued to work away on the cell door. Finally the lock broke off and the door swung open. Chuck threw his arms around his father and he did the same. "Let's get out of here." he said happily as he backed away and headed for a door. Suddenly, forces broke through the cell doors and grabbed them both._

_"Arg!" his father yelled in pain, making Chuck gasp. The guards standing in front of the door parted to show Kane standing there. He chucked softly and approached them both._

_"Trying to escape are we?" he asked; his voice irritatingly smooth._

_Silence._

_"Fine, I know how to get my way." he said as one of the guards pushed a button making a large hologram appear on the screen. Kane pressed a button on the screen and suddenly there was a shot of their house, with Chuck's mother still inside. Both of their eyes widened in fear._

_"No..." Chuck said quietly. All of a sudden, bots filled the screen and clouded the house. All that was heard was screams, the sound of saws and he crackle of the house falling down. Chuck could feel tears rolling down his face. "Noo..." he said again, but slightly louder this time. "Stop! Stop! I'll leave if that's what you want just STOP!" he yelled loudly. Kane turned off the hologram and shoved his father back in his cell, he tossed new chains at police officers so seal the door with._

_"Toss, **him** out." he said gesturing to Chuck. Chuck turned back to see his Dad one last time before the door as slammed in his face. Chuck was throw back down into Motorcity in front of his now destroyed home. He clenched the dirt into his palms and began to scream:_

_"NOOOO!" he cried loudly._

* * *

The video ended and everyone gasped.

"Oh my gosh..." Julie said quietly as tears clouded her vision, but she quickly brushed them away.

"Who knew Chuck of all people had such a dark back story..." Dutch said while Texas and Mike said nothing. The hologram closed and Chuck began to come to. He slowly sat up and looked at all of them.

"What?" he asked when the noticed he was looking funny at them all. "Did it work?" Julie saw this as the perfect opportunity to get rid of the controlling device.

"No." she said taking it away from Mike. "It doesn't work. I'll just have to take it back to KaneCo." she said giving the guys all a knowing glance and a small wink. "If you excuse me, I need to go and get some sleep." she said quietly as she left the room. The others soon agreed and left, all except for Mike and Chuck.

"What's going on?" Chuck asked raising and eyebrow at Mike. Mike just warmly smiled and sat next to him.

"Chuckles, we were just all thinking how glad we are to have you here. That's all. How glad we are that you're a Burner." Chuck was silent for a moment before smiling back at him.

"There's nothing I'd rather be doing Mikey. Kane doesn't deserve power."

* * *

**CREDITS:**

**Created By: **Chris Prynoski  
**Originally Produced By: **Titmouse and Disney XD

**Written**** By: **tayrox  
**Ideas By:** zengods

**NOTES:**

I SERIOUSLY NEED HELP GUYS LIKE OMG

So the next episode is the episode with Red and I SUCK SUCK SUCK at writing ANYTHING with Red in it and I would LOVE LOVE LOVE to have something help me! PLEASE! If someone could write the episode I WOULD LOVE YOU FOREVER!

Anywho, you guys should send in episodes too? ;) (That rhymed :o)

1.) Use an idea from the introduction chapter or of your own and message me on FF saying that you would like to help in making a chapter. (or leave a review and just head right to step number 2) If it is a new idea please send me a summary of your idea or send me which episode you would like to write. **PLEASE DO THIS STEP! If you don't I won't check my email and yours won't get read for a long time :/**

2.) If I approve (which 99.9% of a chance I will) I will give you a date to send it to me by and I will give you my email and will ask for you to send the story to me via email. My current email for stories and publications is: [ tayrox131 at yahoo . ca ] (I can't actually post my email so please just go with it :p)

3.) I will edit it, review it and send it back to you to see if it's still alright and ok for use.

4.) If it is, I will add your name in the credits and "author" and we will publish it on a specific date I will give you. (The person who gave the idea for the episode will also be given credit whether it is or isn't the author)

GET SENDING :)

**PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:**

I NEED HELP MAKING THE NEXT EPISODE AND UNTIL SOMEONE OFFERS TO HELP ME WE WON'T HAVE A PREVIEW DX

Please someone message me and help please :D otherwise we won't have the next episode :'(

**COMING SOON**


	18. Episode 17 - The Returning Red

**Episode 17 - **The Returning Red

* * *

**Detroit Deluxe  
KaneCo Tower  
**  
Julie is seen walking in her Deluxe uniform, and is entering down the hallway of the building her father, Kane, is developing business. Along the way, she meets up with Tooley, Kane's right-hand man, much on brute force then he is on brains, but he's easy enough for the girl to deceive & trick him in situations that help her, Mike & the Burners in their situations. But as they enter through a slide'd door, them meet with something with it's back to them, and it's someone wearing a black suit, red line markings, worn a helmet to conceal it's face, & had a strange logo mark on it's chest. It was...Red!

"Hugh..." Julie gasped in seeing this guy, it was not your typical KaneCo employee, nor Elite Troopers, this guy was…wickedly scary. Plus, she recall seeing his image from when the Burners last saw him, but he doesn't know that she's..apart of Mike Chilton's gang.

"Hay new guy, don't you know you shouldn't be sneaky up on people? Or was it, you sneak in front of them?" Tooley scold with a stern face in what this guy did, or in another sense to his puzzlement, try to do in surprising them?

"Hmph., like I care?" Red remotely sounded like he wasn't interested.

"You better, cause you almost freaked our Mr. Kane's..." Tooley was almost about to point out who Julie was to this guy when….

"It's okay Tooley, we're good. We're Allllll good now." Julie cut Tooley off from saying anything unnecessary, for her undercover sake.

"We are?" Tooley asked off puzzled to hear this out of the blue.

"We most certain are now." Kane's voice spoke in coming into the picture now from behind Red. "I was just finishing up a chat with Red here about a little matter to... attend to?" He made a sly statement about that part, like he had a hidden motive for it.

"And now if you're done with your matter, with me, I like to go?" Red looked back at the guy behind him with a little bit of his head turn in addressing him with his hard, cold tone of voice.

"Of course, you can go." Kane spoke calmly & easily to wave his left hand to have the best of his elite soldiers go.

Soon Red silently exit the room while creeping Julie out by his silent tough ego.

"Tooley, could you also leave us be?" Kane had his hands behind his back in addressing to his dimwitted right-hand man to leave as well.

"But Mister Kane, why, I thought you wanted my service?" Tooley asked off surprised that he came here, and now he's asked to go, why?

"In a minute, I like to chat with Julie for the moment." Kane gritted his teeth in stating he wants Tooley to go, for right now, he wants to chat with Julie firstly.

"Oh, it's one of those father-daughter talks, gotcha Mister Kane! I'm gone!" Tooley slowly responded from his clueless moment in getting what his boss was wanting.

Soon Tooley left the room, leaving only two people alone now.

"Dad, what's going on here?" Julie looked to her father with a bothered face, what was Red doing here in her father's office, what was he up to?

"Now sweetie, I know I may sound unfair, but...I've been noticing something about you?" Kane spoke which made Julie nervous in what he may say could depend very much on her current situation...as a Burner. "Just because you're my daughter, doesn't mean you can goof off so much while everyone else in Deluxe, is working for a better life?" He was addressing the manner about Julie not taking more action of her responsibilities.

"Wha...I'm not goofing off...much?" Julie spoke off to protest, and secretly muffled off that last bit since she does spend her free time with the Burners in Motorcity.

"Now I'm trying to help make you into a prime example for when you take over, but if people see you're not to be taken seriously, they'll walk all over you." Kane explained in a fatherly tone about making his daughter be seen as someone important in Deluxe. "So I thought, I'll have you & our red friend work together, as your assistant, to help you be more committed to Deluxe." He explained his paln to his daughter, he's pairing her up with an assistant, the scary red rebel fighter guy.

"Um, dad, that's...really not necessary? I mean, I...barely know what he does, you brought him aboard?" Julie rubbed her left arm in feeling a bit 'disturbed' by the idea & thought of having Red closely by her.

"Which is why perhaps, with serious play, will help you to make a better Deluxian out of you." Kane stated out in speaking a higher tone in what he's deciding here. "Don't worry, I've asked him to have you two work in 'safe' areas of business to help Deluxe. And that he is to make sure, you don't slack off, & that he doesn't put you endanger. That's the last thing I want." He was being strict, but firm while fair, in some way, in what he wants his daughter to be doing here.

"Ri...right?" Julie muffled off to reply in hearing that last quote.

"Good, then have a pleasant time, daddy's got some work he needs to focus on." Kane smiled a bit in seeing his little girl understands, and now she can go.

Julie soon left, a bit annoyed by what her father is doing in assigning her an assistant, this won't be easy to deal with. Just about then, Tooley came in when he saw Julie leave with a frown, he was puzzled why, but decided not to ask, as he came in where Kane was awaiting him after he dealt with the matter with his daughter.

"Hi Mister Kane, how'd the talk go?" Tooley spoke off a friendly greeting towards his boss.

"It was fine, but lets get onto other matters, shall we?" Kane spoke off in pushing the subject of his 'earlier talk' out of the way for a new topic. "Have the Mini Grunts & Security Bots placed our packages 'below' us where the ceiling for Motorcity likes to gaze at their little made stars?" He asked off in recalling something that concerns his next phase plan to wipeout Motorcity & it's inhabitants.

"Yes sir Mr. Kane, Project: Shooting Stars, is almost a go!" Tooley saluted with a goofy expression in stating the answer of the 'almost' complete project.

"Very good, that'll be perfect?" Kane nods in liking to hear that piece of news very much. "Mike Chilton & his Burners won't know what hit them, and while they look up at their little pretend skies…I'll be making a wish?" He made a sneaky smirk at the thought in what will happen when next time, Mike, his Burners, or the citizens of Motorcity, will see from their own little sky ceiling.

"Ooooh, what would you wish for sir? A new suit? No wait, a new hat? Oh, maybe a new left-hand man to be a buddy to keep me company?" Tooley spoke off happily in making random guesses in what his boss was gonna wish for.

"Well I tell you Tooley, but I'm afraid if I did, my wish wouldn't come true?" Kane spoke with pretend sorrow to tease this lugnut about not spoiling the surprise in what he'll wanna be wishing for to anyone.

"Oh, sorry, don't tell me, let it be a surprise!" Tooley frowns in feeling bad in asking to be told something that when wishing on a star, you're not suppose to tell or it may not come true.

"Oh it'll be a surprise alright?" Kane turned around to smile while stating that fact, before going into a deeper meaning of his sneaky evil. "The destruction of Motorcity will be my wish upon their stary skies? Hmph-hmph-hmph…" Kane muffled under his breath with a hidden chuckle in just imagining how things will go for him, everything will be…perfect.

Meanwhile, Julie was seen walking down the hallway, and just as she made a turn around the corner…she gasped in surprise, Red was there. He just leans on the wall, arms cross, looking like nothing was earning him to do anything at the moment.

"Oh, um…excuse me?" Julie spoke a bit surprised, and tried to not look this guy in the eye, course with that helmet on, kinda made it hard to see the eyes anyway?

"And just where…do you think you're going?" Red spoke off with a silent, yet forceful tone in seeing this girl was in need to go somewhere?

"Um, to get my things?" Julie slowly spoke in making an excuse about where she needed go.

"Well make it quick, Kane wants us to finish a few things before the day is through? I have a few other things I like to…attend to." Red ordered out in wanting Julie to make sure she get what she can, cause he has other things to do then be assistant & chauffeur to Kane's little employee here.

"Yeah….me too?" Julie silently whispered while she was walking pass the black suited red guy, definitely, he could give her the creeps, and worst, if he knew what 'she' was, and with whom?

**Motorcity  
Burners' Garage**

At this daily moment, we find the other Burners hanging out by their HQ place, above the garage where they park their cars and where Jacob serves his food (if anyone can stand it) out to customers. Which speaking of which, we see the gang by their usual table while their elder member of the gang brings over a tray that's got something on it?

"Okay Jacob, bring over another batch!" Mike issued for his friend to bring something on over to their table.

"Here they are! My specially made, chewy-sproowy, Brand-Flavor Cinnamon Muffins!" Jacob came over to lay down a tray of red-violet, muffins with some green jelly beans with cinnamon flavor toppings.

"Dude, is that stuff really edible?" Dutch responded in almost feeling gross out by what kinda 'creation' Jacob has gone and made now.

"Who cares, lets see how much Texas can stuff in his mouth at once! GRughmm…." Texas spoke off in readying himself to stuff his face before gulping down a number of the muffins.

"Again, why are we doing this?" Chuck questioned off to look at Mike, since this was mostly his idea?

"Um, to pass the time until Jules gets here?" Mike shrug off to say that until Julie gets here, they're just keeping busy.

"Hopefully soon? We got word that Kane's planning something, but I need intel to figure out more from their system?" Chuck spoke off with some concerns in recalling a project Kane was plotting to unleash on Motorcity & the Burners, but they need more intel before acting?

Suddenly, a beeping noise was heard before a virtual popup green screen appeared saying 'Incoming Call' on it in red lettering.

"Must be her now?" Mike responded from seeing the virtual touch screen, so he pressed his finger to it, and then Julie's image appeared? "Hay Jules, we were just talking about you?" Mike spoke with his casual greetings to seeing a friendly face.

"Yah, ugh guys, I may have to change plans, I might not be coming in?" Julie issued off in stating she may have a hard time coming over.

"Why's that?" Mike asked a bit stump, why wouldn't Julie be coming to hang with them?

"Kane set me up to work with an assistant, he thinks I'm…..goofing off on my responsibilities?" Julie looked away in hiding a fact that she doesn't like having someone her 'boss' wants her to work with, but doesn't wanna say who it is to the guys.

"Wooh-wooh-wooh, WOOH! You think he suspects anything?" Chuck came over to chat over in fearing that Julie's cover was almost about to be blown now?

"No, but for now, I can only send in the data in what Kane's planning by our com-links." Julie instructed to her group in seeing she'll send something by their network then by in person. "It'll take some time, but Kane's project isn't up yet, it may take a few more days till then?" She explained that so far, what Kane is planning, won't be ready yet, but until they know more, they can't rush into things.

"We're counting on you Jules." Mike nods in stating that they'll leave that part to Julie to help them out without batting an eye.

Afterwards, the image screen vanished with the caller hanging up now. Leave the Burners with something to think about in what they've learn.

"Yo…humph….what's Ms. Deluxe say? Gulp! Aw, that's good?" Texas was speaking with his mouth full of food before swallowing, and signing from the taste of Jacob's weird muffins.

"Appearntly, her works gonna be slowed up a bit? Kane's set her up with some assistant?" Chuck shrug off to say about Julie's getting to be working more then having to goof around with them.

"Yo, think he knows?" Dutch asked with a serious interest if this was gonna be harsh on their mellow mood of operation.

"Doubt it, Jules has been cool, no way Kane would suspect her as our insider." Mike spoke with a cool confident mood about having nothing to worry about, Julie couldn't have been found out as a Burner on the inside.

"Well then you boys better do some hefty work yourselves?" Jacob spoke when he came around to speak with this gang. "With Julie being under-watch by Kane, you'll have to help her out instead of the other way around?" The old guy stated how in any case, these boys need to help do some work on the situation.

"Jacob's right guys, Chuck, you see how much you can hack? Dutch, you and Texas suit up our rides if we gotta go up there." Mike nods in hearing that, and decided to give some assigned duties for any of them to take to help Julie's work be less hard.

The Burners nodded with silence, especially with Texas' mouth stuff with food, figures.

**Detroit Deluxe  
Working Center**

We now find the scene opening up to where Julie was asked by her father to check some work stations of their latest results. And as she was working, Red, just leaned outside the door?

"You know, you could be helping me?" Julie issued to the guy that wasn't helping out at the moment.

"Oh I am…." Red spoke off with an ego claim remark about what he's doing.

"And how's that?" Julie asked off in not seeing how Red was helping, buy not helping?

"Simple….I'm waiting." Red made off the claim in what he's actually doing now.

"For what?" Julie narrow her eyes in not following what this guy was getting at?

"My orders, if you need help, then all you have to do…is ask?" Red exclaimed off with a sundial statement in that if Julie wants his help, she has to ask him for it.

"Huuugh?" Julie signs at this, and tried to keep herself calm & in control of the situation. "Okay, then….could you please help by heading down to Area C, and bring up some files about our latest upgrades on pods?" She asked if Red could go and do that little task for her.

"Sure, whatever you say, you're the boss?" Red waved off the suggestion of his request with a non-caring attitude, even to remotely call Julie his boss, since he's the assitant.

Julie signs with a heavy grief of her breath when she saw Red leave the scene to help assistant her, but she's not sure if she's cut out for this.

"I think being the boss, and ordering Red around, is more harder then my dad is with Tooley? Wow, now I know how he feels?" Julie quoted herself about this fact while feeling like she understands the scene Kane & Tooley go through at times. "Okay, better hack into this mainframe and find out what dad's next project is?" She brought up a screen to start downloading something, but she was getting a bunch of coded numbers. "Ugh, it's encrypted? Looks like I'll have to let Chuck handle this?" She moans to shake her fist in seeing what she ended up getting was a failed attempt. "Hugh, hopefully, I can work with this?" She puts away the screen with a device in hand, hopefully, she'll help her friends with this little data bit.

"Work with what?" The voice of Red spoke from sounding almost behind with a hint of curiosity.  
Julie almost gasped out in terror, turn around to see Red approach her, almost a ruler away from her. He stared at her from his helmet, trying to almost crack the truth out of her.

"Oh, you know….the latest reports, issues, that sorta stuff? Um…did-did you get the report?" Julie spoke with a worried face in stating what she was doing, just before cutting across to see if Red got what she needed of him.

"Here?" Red waved out a file holder for the pods in Deluxe before pushing the stuff onto the girl.

"Um…thanks?" Julie slowly responded to hold the files close to her chest and gave a sheepish smile of thanks while hoping not to raise suspicion?

"You're welcome. So, where's our next stop?" Red exclaimed off before cutting down to make what they have to do next quick and simple.

"Um, well we need to check in our radio towers from the North, South, West & East, and judging from our schedule, it'll almost be the entire day." Julie slowly spoke in stating the next objective they need to work around in being stuck together.

"All day if you take one of those slow pods." Red remotely remark the fact about taking those things will be too slow. "No thanks, I got something else to make things go much smoother." Red issued in having something to make the job be a little more faster, and way better.

"Um, smoother, how?" Julie hesitated the thought of asking what this guy was going with.

"Well if you stop chatting and come along, then we can get our workload over with and get back to doing what we wanna do." Red remotely issued without really answering the question, just stating that they can get done with their task. "I can tell, you had some other plans on your expression?" He exclaimed from before he turn away, turn his head a little in stating this fact that spooked Julie a bit.

"Augh…yeah, well, maybe…I mean, who doesn't?" Julie acted a bit sheepish in trying to not blow much of her cover with this guy asking 20 questions.

"So then, come along then." Red pointy directed that Julie hurry along, or else they won't be getting anywhere.

Julie signs silently without showing before following behind Red. This was gonna be one of those tricky moments, hanging around a tough adversary of the Burners all day while working on some work for Kane, if there wasn't enough problems keeping a cover from being discovered, it's trying to handle both missions of identity & spy work?

**Deluxe  
Claire's Room**

Claire was putting on some new nail polish for her finger & toe wear, pampering herself in the latest style. Just then, a red popup screen appeared with Julie's face on it, but she was looking a bit stress outed from how the girl usually sees her friend.

"Hay Julie, wanna hit the mall? They have a new latest fashion lineup for shoes?" Claire spoke off with her girly personality in thinking, they can hang out at the mall while shopping.

"Can't, I'm booked?" Julie spoke off with a decline statement to the offer with a frown.

"Wait, is this another thing with the Burners?" Claire went wide eye in thinking that by 'booked', Julie was gonna do something with the gang in Morotcity?

"No, and I haven't had much free time to hang with the guys neither?" Julie shook her head in stating that she can't be going off to see the other Burners either as of recently. "I'm only there were little time before rushing back to Deluxe, and that's with my lunch-break?" She explained tat while she does go to Motorcity to see Mike & the others, she can't stay long.

"Wait, so how long do you stay with the guys then if you're traveling back & forth?" Claire asked off a bit stumped in what was making have anytime down there, but have to leave to return?

"At the fastest rate, 3 to 5 minutes? I give them some info about what Kane's plotting, but Chuck is still trying to incriminate the code?" Julie answered off that question, but to not even be around the gang for 15 minutes, is really exhausting that she can't make time due to 'other' matters.

"Girl, I could almost say that you're looking almost pale, you need to relax a bit? Maybe we can hit the spa? You've been avoiding me almost an entire 3 days?" Claire stated with a serious attitude in seeing Julie almost be so stress out, she's not having enough free time?

"Can't….Red & me have to do another task job before we can almost go our separate ways?" Julie shook her head to decline that other offer, as she has more work she needs to get done, and with her assistant by her side.

"Wait, who's Red?" Claire raised an eyebrow in hearing her red-headed friend right, she was with someone?

"He's someone that's like a ghost from Mike's past, and he's my father's top elite trooper, he's given us Burners a hard time last time we fought him?" Julie explained some info about Red and what connections he has in the Burners fighting against Kane, all not a pretty picture.

"So why are you hanging out with the enemy? Minus your dad?" Claire raised her right hand with a stern face in why her best friend, was hanging out with a major enemy?

"Cause my dad assign him and me to work together, I can't let my guard down or let him know I'm a Burner." Julie stated her point of view that she has no choice, she has to work with Red, or raise suspicion, for either her father or for the guy that hates Mike Chilton's guts.

"Ouch, tough call?" Claire yelped to filch a bit in seeing this was a tough moment for Julie to be under.

"Hey, are you about done with your chat?" Suddenly, from Julie's side of the connect, Red appeared that surprised the red-haired girl & Claire in seeing him there? How much did he hear, or did he just arrive during the precise moment?

"Ugh, yah, I am….gotta go Claire?" Julie tried to make a fake smile in saying she was good, and turn back to say farewell to her friend on the screen.

"Wait, Julie, is that…?" Before Claire could even ask of anything, Julie soon turn off their chat board screen that vanished afterwards?

On Claire's side of the world, she saw what happened, and began to ponder what she saw & noticed that was….seriously freaky.

"Oh man, Julie was right, that guy looked like he could freak me out, and that style of uniform, definitely clashes with the the whole black & red evil all over." Claire was starting to get worry on so many reasons, some were of fear, the other of fashion sense? "I can't believe I'm saying this, but….I need to get to Motorcity?" She hate to do it, but she needs to get to Motorcity as fast as can be. "Lucky thing Julie showed me that secret tunnel for quick transport elevator shaft, it's a little cliche, but there's no way I can drive a car or take my pod there without getting caught?" The girl gets up to head out, knowing where to go in order to reach the other Burners, even without Julie being her transport.

Meanwhile, back at the Burner's garage, a lot of things were happening. Most of them were either the usual or something different?

"Texas, you can't stuff more marshmallows in anymore then that?" Jacob snapped at Texas for trying to overstuff his mouth with too much to eat.

"Come on, I wanna try it with S'mores now!" Texas complained off in wanting to try to do another impossible odd.

"Forget it man, it won't work!" Dutch protest, as he and Jacob tried to stop Texas, but…

"Guys, I think we have other things to think about here? Like Mike acting weird?" Chuck interrupted the others to see something was up with their leader.

"Weird as in funny-ha-ha, or non-funny-ha-ha?" Texas looked at Chuck confused while asking a strange question in what's wrong with their leader?

"What do you think?" Dutch looked to Texas in stating 'you're kidding me, right?' kinda comment expression.

Now all the Burners saw Mike leaning by the counter, like he was thinking really deeply about something seriously on his mind.

"Hay Mike, you okay?" Chuck asked off in noticing his pal was being pretty quiet?

"In truth Chuck, not really?" Mike spoke off with that same less cheerful face to his bud.

"Hay man come on, you've been mopping around longer then Texas when he can't break something?" Dutch approached his pal to put a hand on Mike's shoulder to ask the guy to let tell them what's wrong from this sudden behavior.

"It's true, & when something can't be broken by Texas' fist, then Texas' will grows weak! And that ain't Texas at all!" Texas stated out to approach Mike in claiming that when he feels really down in the dumps, then he can't be at his most awesome best.

"It's about Julie, isn't it?" Chuck responded with a skeptical dry look in seeing through Mike's depression behavior.

"Hugh...What gave it away?" Mike made a light comment to try not to be seen too much like he was moaning about what he's crying over, in a way of speaking.

"Dude, you can't hid that you're worried? We all are?" Chuck shook his head to state off that Mike isn't the only one worried about Julie lately & her recent leaves without sticking around very long?

"Yeah, I mean, Julie's probably got loads of stuff she's doing while working under Kane's watch?" Dutch shrug off his shoulders to state what could be happening to their friend while working uncover for KaneCo.

"But it feels like she's hiding something? Just can't pin it down what it is...yet?" Mike spoke with his eyes to the ground, looked to the ceiling in feeling there was a piece missing to understanding this puzzle.

"Is it something Texas can smash? Cause Texas volunteers to SMASH what's getting in our way!" Texas raised up his right hand to offer his service in the aid while missing what's truly going on.

"That's the kinda motivation that helps lift my spirit." Mike looked to Texas with a little smile in feeling some of that go-getter attitude perk up his spirit a bit.

"If that's a way to lift your spirit, I'm puzzled to what makes you happy?" Dutch rubbed the back of his head in seeing Mike got a little more better from Texas' logical manner of stating something, is that even possible?

"Knowing Mike, this is just one of the things?" Chuck shrug off his shoulders to reply to Dutch's question about this scene.

"There you guys are?" Clare's voice was heard, as the Burners turn to see her coming in their hangout all of a sudden.

"Uh-huhuhuh, Clare? What are you doing here? Dugh, not that we don't mind, it's totally alright!" Chuck chuckled sheepishly while correcting himself in acting a bit foolish in front of the girl he's head over heels for.

"What's up Clare, where's Julie?" Mike asked off to approach their other friend, and why Julie wasn't with her, the two are not seen apart when they come?

"That's exactly why I came down here to talk about?" Clare made a stern face in having something majority important to talk to the Burners. "I came down her by myself, Julie was too busy." She cross ed her arms in stating that she had to make the trip without her best friend along.

"Wait! You actually came here…ALONE?" Chuck asked off surprised and shock, Claire, who usually doesn't like coming down here, came here by herself without an escort?

"Yah, and I kinda…sorta….had to call Foxy from the Amazons to help me with the travel experience? There was no way, I walk so many miles in this footwear?" Claire shrug off to say that she called the other gangs of Motorcity that she has good terms with, and got a ride over, since she was not walking across the messy streets & dirt, and ruin her outfit doing so.

"Well, didn't expect that to happen?" Dutch rubbed his head in finding Claire's way of getting around without Julie to be…quote surprising actually?

"So why you come here without Julie? You two are like, inseparable, arn't'cha?" Texas asked off puzzled in why Claire came here in the first place and not with Julie, this was so…unexpected on many ways?

"Cause she's stuck with Kane's assisted assistant, to keep her on doing her job?" Claire "But I seriously don't like the shanky guy, wearing that dark uniform with the red marks?"

"Wait? Dark uniform? Red marks? That doesn't sound friendly?" Mike spoke with a serious expression, something about hearing those things in that order made him think of something, or someone? And that wasn't a good thing.

"Neither do I like picturing the guy?" Chuck spoke off in stating how he wouldn't like seeing the descriptive guy in the same room as him.

"I thought Deluxian wear like, blue and white outfits?" Texas rubbed his noggin in being puzzled, he thought folks in Deluxe wear different outfits?

"They do, but not this one apparently?" Dutch looked to Texas in stating a serious statement about what the folks above, should be wearing, but clearly, someone was in a different course of doing his own thing.

"Claire, what was his name? You did hear the name, right?" Mike came to Claire in liking her to give them any intel on who the guy she was telling them that's Julie's assistant seems to be some shady character?

"Yeah, his name was weird, he's some enemy you guys fought with, um…something with the color…red?" Claire held her chin to think about the thought for a moment, and shrug off in stating it was related to a color; that being red which meant one thing to the Burners.

"Red?" Mike spoke off in hearing this, and suddenly became overly shocked.

"Ah, no way?" Dutch groans to complain in hearing this & knowing what this means.

"You serious?" Texas asked off in feeling this was unbelievable to believe.

"Oh man, this isn't good?" Chuck held his hair to moan about this being seriously bad for them.

"Claire, you have to take us to Jules, she has no idea how dangerous Red is?" Mike spoke in being serious here in wanting to hurry and find Julie before something happens while she's with Red.

"Chill you guys, Julie is trying to keep this Red guy from knowing she hangs with you? Otherwise, he just thinks she's an employee of Kane?" Claire held up her hands to have the guys here not go all crazy over this, Julie has it under control…right?

"But for how long, dude knows the four of us?" Dutch stated out with a serious voice of cautious, Red knows about the four Burners in question.

"Yeah, last time we tussle with him was on a train opt., and the dude was finally given a serving by…TEXAS!" Texas nods in answering of about the situation they last time went up against Red, during the time they rescued cars from getting burned, and then Texas ram smack Red when they were escaping back then.

"Guys, I think we just got another problem on our hands?" Chuck spoke from checking a popup screen with the words 'Decryption Complete' and was typing really fast. "My program finished the decryption, and just learn what Kane was up to?" He issued this off in sounding very worried about what they got more on hands then just Red being involved with Julie. "He's setting up missile launchers all over the ceilings of Motorcity?" Chuck stated about Kane's next plan to try to wipe them out along with their city.

"Aw man, for reals? Does it get any worst then knowing about Red with Julie, to Kane's next plot in wiping us out?" Dutch slap his forehead in not believing this, what was going on around here & what could be next?

"Yeah, that in 3 hours, the setups will be complete, and while we're sleeping, the system will fire a shooting stars of destruction?" Chuck suddenly broke the tension in stating the next serious to bad news in what's gonna happen later on.

"Wow, a shooting star that actually you can catch or be flatten, sounds rough?" Texas spoke off both surprised and stump in how one could handle that when sleeping?

"Okay, that just makes our day?" Mike rhetorically stated the fact that things just got a lot more worse then when it started out. "Okay guys, we seriously gotta work fast!" Mike turn to his Burner pals in seeing that with a serious tone, they got their work cut out for them. "Dutch, you see if you can make some kinda suction for our rides to scale walls. Texas, help Dutch, and bring Jacob on board, we're gonna need a lot of hands? Chuck, you, me and Claire will try to find Julie, and make sure Red doesn't know the truth!"

"Wait, why can't I stay here?" Claire spoke up in asking that she doesn't have to go where it might get dangerous, that, and be with Chuck since he….kinda gets weird around her.

"So you wanna stay here while if the city gets bombarded?" Dutch looked at the girl in saying, you wanna risk getting to stick around for some big firework show?

"Okay, put taken?" Claire suddenly changed her mind in seeing where the argument would have gone.

"No sweat Mike, I'll find Jacob, and we'll stop Kane's plans for sure! KAH-CHAAAAaahhh!" Texas spoke off proudly, and then did a karate move in showing his eagerness.

"Good, then lets go!" Mike issued off while waving for Claire and Chuck to follow him to his car while the others stayed behind with plans to stop Kane's latest scheme.

**KaneCo Tower  
Control Center  
**  
At this moment, we see Kane, Tooley, and a bunch of scientist already working on consoles, preparing to unleash their next step in targeting Motorcity & it's citizens.

"Sir, we're at 90 percent capacity for the missile launchers?" One scientist turn to his boss in giving him the heads up on their project; Shooting Stars.

"Good, keep me posted. I wanna revel in this moment." Kane spoke with a good, and wicked assurance that all is going according to plan.

"But Mister Kane, what if those Burners catch on to us & stop your plans? They've been known to do that?" Tooley spoke off about a major issue in what could happen that this all gets blown up in their faces.

"Not to worry Tooley, as of right now, if any Burner vehicle comes close to reaching Deluxe's under structure, my bots will immediately go and flush them out!" Kane spoke off in feeling calm and at ease, as he's setup a defense-ring where if any Burners come to stop him, they'll stop the Burners from trying to do much of anything while time runs out for them.

"Oooohhhhh, so…you're not sending that Red guy after them?" Tooley responded surprised, but was puzzled about one thing, why they didn't have Red deal with the Burners or Mike Chilton?

"Course not, he's busy assisting Julie, and he's stuck with her, so they'll be safe from what happens next." Kane spoke off with a serious demeanor in not wanting Red involved since he's busy watching his daughter, and the last thing he wants is Julie with Red, going near Mike Chilton if that Burner tries to fight Red & Julie is in the cross fire.

"Okay sir, you the man!" Tooley saluted with a serious look in understanding his boss crystal clear on that.

We now see that Julie is walking out of the Deluxe building with a few more paper files to carry in a bag of hers. Red was seen waiting for the girl by his 'ride' below.

"Say, I was thinking, maybe we should just take a normal route of transportation, not that there is anything wrong with your ride, but…." Julie was trying to maybe not be in the ride of the enemy, considering she doesn't know what he may try, but….

"Then if there's nothing wrong, then get in?" Red cut in to make a sly point in what the girl was saying to not upset him, as an advantage to gain better control.

"Um…o-okay?" Julie slowly responded in trying to keep things cool, and to not do or say something to raise suspicion around her.

So after a bit, Julie had no choice, but to climb on in Red's ride which was really suited up by Kane's tech to make him a more powerful player when taking on the Burners, and especially Mike Chilton. Soon the vehicle was driving off before Julie fasten her seatbelt, and watch Red drive.

"So, where to now….boss?" Red asked off in wanting to know, where their next destination was gonna be?

"Um, we-we just go down this route, and we'll be heading back towards KaneCo, and that'll be all for today." Julie slowly spoke with some hesitant reaction to the question.

"Oh really, and here I thought you wanna get cozy for another errand?" Red spoke off while driving to make a little sarcastic comment about their time together.

"Wha-what? No, it's just….you…seem like this isn't your type of thing?" Julie yelped a bit surprise by what she heard before stating a bit more normal tone of her voice of reasoning that they both just have different jobs they wanna perform.

"Oh, you have 'no' idea, what my thing is?" Red lean his head a bit down, spoke a bit coldly in muffling that response, but was a little bit overheard. "I much rather be hunting down Mike Chilton!" Red exclaimed in what he rather be doing, going after the guy that ruined him.

"Oh brother, you sound like the person that hired you to be my assistant?" Julie slapped her forehead in hearing another enemy say they wanna take out her pal Mike, just like how her dad issues over about the fact.

"Kane's helped me tailor my gear, my suit, all for one purpose….To end Chilton!" Red held up his right hand to exclaim his point of reason, and squeezed that fist in wanting to take down his foe….hard and fast.

"But why do you hate him? I mean, is he really the one you're at fault for?" Julie spoke in trying to, who knows, have this masked ghost of Mike's past, see the truth of who was really responsible for his suffering.

"Really, and how would you know about me?" Red turn from the road to stare at Julie, almost becoming interested in how one of Kane's employee's, would feel like they understand his point of perspective?

"Um, guess from how we've been working together, maybe?" Julie looked away to not make eye contact while making a sheepishly clever lie while not giving out the 'whole' truth.

"You know, I've become remotely intrigue by you as well?" Red suddenly spoke from finding something about Julie that's gotten his attention now. "Hard believing you're an employee of Kane, yet you seem to handle the situation of what he & I are doing like you've experienced it?" Red was putting in the facts, despite Julie seen as just a regular mill employee, she seems to have knowledge & experience source from what he & Kane do.

"Yeah, well….he's been doing it for a while, and…" Julie held her arms in feeling a bit sorrow about the idea, and was about to make a protest when….

Suddenly, a popup red screen showed label 'WARNING: Intruder Alert!' sign while a bunch of scribble words were seen underneath it.

"What's this? KaneCo's Security bots are after an intruder? Hugh, should be interesting?" Red spoke from seeing this, and decided to hack in to learn more about this 'interesting' development.

"What? What are you doing? You can't just hack in to learn what's going on?" Julie yelped in surprise to see what Red was doing, if this warning was what she think it means, it could be trouble…for her?

"Yeah, watch princess?" Red remotely remark towards the girl passenger, and soon unlock to see what the issue was about. "What…Chilton?" And surprise he got, as he and Julie saw Mike's car, Mutt, driving around pass some bots and blasting their way through. "So, here's coming? Guess Kane's little project is ready?" He muttered off with a slight amuse tone in what he sees & knows is happening.

"Wait, project, what do you….?" Julie was lost and surprise to hear this, Red couldn't mean…Project Shooting Stars, did he?

Just then, the shift in the driving paste was changed to a more rougher state that made Julie yelp in surprise.

"Ugh, hay! What're you trying now?" Julie asked off a bit annoyed, the guy suddenly changed his course now, which in term, didn't sound like a good thing to her?

"Been a 'slight' change of plans, you're actually gonna learn an experience different from your boring deskjob?" Red spoke off with his cocky remote attitude in stating he's changing their schedule plans around slightly due to this new development. "So sit back and enjoy the ride, cause it's about to get 'reeeeeal' interesting?" Red looked to the girl in issuing that things are about to get…hectic, for what they got plan to be doing now.

Julie could only gulp in fear in not liking the sounds of that, not one bit. She can only guess what Red was planning, going after Mike, and she had no choice but to be strapped in for the wild ride.

**Motorcty  
Cable Wire**

We suddenly see where Mutt is seen driving at a ridiculous fast speed, while some KaneCo bots are chasing after the ride. The enemy was firing a few laser shots, destroying things around them, and causing quite the steer?

"YAAaahh-Hahahahahaaaaahhhh!" We hear Chuck screaming from inside the car, as there was a lot of blasting outside that really freaked him out inside Mutt with Mike driving and Claire sitting with the Chuck.

"Eeeekkk!" Claire squealed out from that sudden last turn that shook them up. "Couldn't you have found a more subtle way through this back to Deluxe?" Claire complained off towards Mike's driving in how they can travel.

"What can I say, this here's about as subtle as they get?" Mike shrug off his shoulders to reply while continuing to dodge, blast, and watch where he's driving. "Chuck, got them targets locked?" He looked to his co-nav in wanting him to deal with some fire power on the ones tailing them.

"I'm working as fast as I can while we're avoiding fire?" Chuck issued off in stating what he's trying to do while keeping himself from losing it, as usual. "Okay, it's set, now hurry before they almost get us this time?" He issued to Mike that he's all set on his end, now if only Mike can do the same.

"Roger-Dodger!" Mike smiled to respond to that question like it was a no brainer at all.

Now the robots were coming up close, but Mutt fired off some shots from the front engine hood that blown the ones up front away. Then Mutt did a fast U-Turn to aim the blasters upwards to shoot off some ceiling tops, bringing it down to crush the KaneCo bots, which either destroyed or disable them from moving. In either way, once again, Mike's managed to handle that one real smoothly?

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Mike cheered to pump up his fist in seeing they've managed to beat another squad of bots.

"Few, well the good news is, that stunt, we managed to get our hands off a few bots for the moment?" Chuck signed with some relief in seeing they've managed to survive and not have to deal with more bots…for the time being.

"Great, so let me off here, and you two can find Julie?" Claire stated from being in the tight squeeze between these two, and thought she just return to Deluxe from here since they are so close. Mike only kept the same expression while Chuck chuckled in seeing Claire has to leave from sitting with him to go, and would have almost spoke….

Just then, something rushed off from nearby, and it's front face Mutt from a few meters away. It was the Red Car, which meant one thing, the Burners foe, and Mike's big rival; Red, was here.

"Uhhh Claire, we may have to change your plan for the day?" Mike spoke with a serious face in staring in front of him, as Claire sat down and this time, Chuck wasn't being bashful about it; this was serious now.

Just then, a popup aid appeared by the ones inside Mutt, and guess who they saw from the Red Car…Red, who else?

"Hello Mike…remember me?" Red spoke off cocky-like in addressing to his mortal foe in a sardistic manner.

"Depends, I meet a lot of enemies, but just can't ever seem to remember their faces well?" Mike remarked off to tease in shaking off that feeling, he's meant a lot of enemies and that he never can seem to remember them all the time.

"Then maybe you'll remember mine after I'm through with you, before Kane finishes off your turf." Red spoke off in remotely stating his challenge claim to end this Burner for ruining his life, before his employer gets the shot.

"Yeah, that's kinda why we need to hurry this up, stopping Kane is kinda my duty." Mike spoke off in trying to lighten up the conversation, seeing this guy wasn't one to have much a sense of humor.

"Funny thing, I got two issues to deal with?" Red spoke off in stating how he's got things to handle as well. "Taking care of you, and taking care of my passenger?" He issued off from looking to Mike, and nudging his head in the direction of having someone else with him.

"Passenger?" Mike asked off a bit puzzled to hear Red has someone with him? It couldn't be...

Then from the turn of the popup screen on Red's side, to which revealed Julie who looked surprise when she saw, who was watching them?

"Oh no, he's got Ju-gulp…." Chuck almost spoke if Claire hadn't hid in the back so she wasn't see and clamp the guy's mouth shut from spilling the beans of Julie being apart of the Burners.

"Well Red, I could say your company's nice, just one problem, she doesn't seem the type to get along with you?" Mike tried to keep his cool by pointing out that the girl with Red, didn't seem like company the rebel rogue should have around.

"Oh, and what makes you say that?" Red asked off to glare at Mike in wanting an answer from this guy.

"Intuition?" Mike spoke off with a sarcastic remark claim before quickly gripping his skull shifter gear to be shifted about to 'rev' up his ride.

Then before anyone could guess what came next, Mutt was seen flooring it's tires to drive off. And then without another second later, Red started his ride to begin chasing after Chilton's ride with the driver wanting to deal with Mike personally. However, with Julie caught in the middle of this predicament, how can se ever get out of this and keep her secret from being exposed.

Meanwhile, where the other Burners are at during this moment. We see Whiptail, Stronghorn, and even Sasquatch being driven by their drivers; Dutch, Texas, and Jacob. And their cares were actually scaling the walls with a special addition to their tires of a magnetic magnet to grappler pincer legs to keep the vehicles from falling. The only thing about doing this, is handling the blood rush coming to their heads.

"Okay guys, we each have our assign targets, hit them in the red sensor's' eye, and it'll cause them to implode." Dutch explained to the others in what they gotta do to stop this plot of Kane's here.

"Right, so everyone pick a target zone, and start shooting till they're all gone!" Jacob issued off that they each take a path, and just keep firing until nothing of Kane's is left.

"This is so much thrilling, I think the Blood is rushing in Texas' head!" Texas spoke off rom feeling so excited, that he feels all the blood going to his head now.

"That's cause it is, we're upside down?" Dutch rolled his eyes to tell the thick-headed member that since they are upside-down on the ceiling, the blood would rush up to their noggins.

"That just makes it more awesome! Yeah, TEXAAAAAAS!" Texas cried out a roar before driving forth in preparing to bring on the pain to these missile launchers.

"I'm thinking the blood-rush to his head, is making him more rambunctious then usual?" Jacob looked to Dutch in seeing that Texas and blood rush actions, might not be a good combo?

"Don't matter, lets just get the job done. R.O.T.H.?" Dutch responded off before calling for cube-shaped robot with emerald green coloring, engine motor from the back, is made of synthetic polymers, which gives it arms to show up from it's two sides, and from the front is an eyeball. "Okay buddy, we'll handle the missile launchers around here, you go deal with the other batch. Kay…?" Dutch instructed the little assistant bot of his on what to do in order to help out.  
Ruff made a noise sound while nodding it's head.

Now the Burners now go off in different directions, R.O.T.H. hovered up to some grappler feet of the missile launchers, took out a blow-torch to start cutting across the weak metal rope binds, causing it to perform a titer-toter maneuver against a few of the others that caused them to fall, bash, explode from contacts? Whiptail was firing off it's Sonic Spitter, a move by Dutch that plays ear-splitting sound waves that was shattering the armors of the bots, even unleashed a laser cutting tailwhip from it's backside. Sasquatch brought forth it's cap-guns to start firing a bit at his target zones & destroying some missile launcher bots. During the communication, most of the missile launchers were aware of danger, and tried to fight back by redirecting their targets from the city, to the Burners.

"Eat this bots? Stronghorn Cannon, FIRE!" Texas challenged these bots by having a long cannon mounted on the roof fire off powerful lasers. Soon a big explosion happened went that attack managed to total through 5 to 10 missile launchers in a blink of an eye, their sensor eye that is. "YEAAAAH! GO TEXAAAAAAS!" Texas cheered wildly while driving off in feeling the burn, the blood-rush, he's on a roll now.

Now the entire ceiling skies were lighting up with explosive firework display, all while the citizens of Motorcity weren't knowing what was truly going on.

Back at KaneCo Tower, Kane's crew were getting red alerts in what was happening.

"What's going on?" Kane snapped at his employees, what was happening all of a sudden with the alarms going off.

"Sir, the missile launchers are being attacked? They're already going into defensive mode?" One scientist explained off what was going on with their equipment in Motorcity.

"Get me the monitor to show me what's happening?" Kane snapped off in wanting to see just 'what' was happening that something was about to go wrong.

Soon Kane saw a red screen image popup to show just what was going on. Much of the Burners gang was scaling walls, blasting and taking out his missile launchers like they were nothing.

"Burners! How'd they managed to find out this?" Kane exclaimed off in rage in seeing his mortal enemies were at it again here. "Change of plans, have all available missiles target the Burners on the ceilings. We'll crush them like flies." He grip his hands in wanting to eliminate his competition right off the floor, or rather, off the ceiling, whichever.

"Oh, does this me we got a BIG fly-swatter, Mr. Kane? Or maybe some killer bug spray?" Tooley was suddenly asking a bunch of random happy questions about what they do if it was about killing flies, which were the Burners by Kane's referred statement.

"Ugh, no Tooley, it means we have stop the Burners from ruining my scheme!" Kane groans from his right-hand man from not understanding his statement on what he actually meant.

"Sir, all launchers are targeting any Burner within a 500 meter length of the area?" Another scientist issued this noted fact to his boss about their capability at the moment. "Orders?"

"I'll make this very crystal clear…." Kane slowly responded in having to gaze at the monitor of the enemy attack his missile launchers. "SHOOT THEM DOWN!" None of the employees argue back from that yell, and just continued to work faster.

Now back with Mike's group dealing with Red, the latter was chasing while firing lazier orbs from his front that exploded near a spot Mutt was near, but dodged away in time.

"Tell me this isn't as bad as it looks?" Claire asked in seeing this situation, and began to become afraid of their runaway standard phase.

"Would you prefer the lying good term, or the truth, but harsh term?" Mike tried to smile off in making a little bit of a joke to lighten the mood?

"Mike, we gotta get away from that guy? We can't stay and fight him off like usual?" Chuck stated from checking the map course & calculating what they need to do if they aren't gonna fight.

"You're right, Jules is in there, & we can't attack back." Mike made a serious face in seeing they are not having a good time here.

"But…won't that be suspicious?" Claire raised an eyebrow in hearing these two, if that Red learns why they aren't attacking, won't that put Julie in more danger?

"Oh Red knows we have no problem with the citizens of Deluze, only Kane & his troopers we'll handle." Mike issued off that they fight Kane & his grunts, normal citizens without much fighting experience, they do not harm them.

"And right now, he's charging another shot! Look out!" Chuck warned out with a bit of a scream to point and have the gang drive away from another lazier orb shot that exploded away from them.

"Better find the others, we may need help here?" Mike issued in what they may have to do while driving as fast as he can.

Julie could only watch while Red drove, she was silently praying in her mind that Mike will be safe.

Suddenly, back with KaneCo Tower, another issue was about to unfold. On the screen display, a map showed blimp dots of Mike driving to join the other three dots of his pals.

"Hay Mister Kane, we found Mike Chilton about to join the others?" Tooley pointed over for his boss to take notice of this.

"Ah, it sounds like things are gonna turn out better then I hopped?" Kane smirked wickedly in seeing the perfect chance has arrived. "Change of plans, if those Burners wanna destroy my weapons, then I'll gladly give it to them." He issued off this order for his staff to follow it.

"Wait, you will?" Tooley asked off lost & confused by that order?

"Of course, seeing they don't wanna be blasted by missiles, we'll just do the next best thing…" Kane smiled ever still before slowly explaining a statement reason of his. "Have them all target Mike Chilton, detach them to fly after him, and terminate them all!" He crunched his left hand in plotting to have his weapon filled bots go after Mike, have the guy meet up with his team, and destroy them all where they stand.

"Understood sir, entering code now." One scientist spoke before entering the codes on his console screen. Now the popup images showed the Missile Launchers' sensor eyes flash in receiving their orders.

At this moment, we see the other Burners

"Hay look, we've scared them off! Oh yeah,. Texas rules!" Texas pumped up his fist in proudly declaring that they've one, and he rules the moment.

"Pay closer attention Texas, they're heading off somewhere? But where?" Jacob interrupt the celebration to notice, this retreat was more likely a change of course action, so where are they going?

"Oh man, our scans show they're going towards where Mutt is?" Dutch spoke off after R.O.F.T. return to him, as his scan showed the map where Mike's car is located. "Mike's trying to join us, but those things will blast him, Chuck & Claire if we don't hurry over there." Dutch issued that they gotta hurry on and beat the bots before they can try anything funny.

Without another delay, the three Burner cars detached from the ceiling, smacked onto a large cable wire before driving off to hurry on over to save their endangered friends.

Back with Kane's company, the guy watched the Burners struggled to pick up the paste in their run to stop his wicked plot.

"Heheheheheh….yes! Soon Chilton will be out of my hair for…." Kane was chuckling to enjoy watching this struggle show, in a matter of minutes, Mike Chilton will be out of his hair forever, and then….

"Um, Mister Kane…" Tooley suddenly interrupted his boss during his speech of glory.

"What now Tooley, I'm in the middle of my glory gloating moment?" Kane snapped off to turn to the dimwitted brute for cutting between his time to feel victory at his feet.

"But our guys just learn that the Burners & Mike Chilton aren't the only ones down there?" Tooley pointed out in where from a screen, that him and the others discovered something. "That new guy, um…Red, is there to?" He stated about Red from where his Red Car was seen trying to clash with Mike's car; Mutt.

"What? He's suppose to be assisting Julie, not fighting Burners?" Kane responded in utter shock, why was that vendetta guy down there all of a sudden?

"Sir, it appears there's more, our system in the subject's vehicle suggest that he has a passenger aboard?" Another scientist approached his boss to salute in stating a new discovery, Red has someone with him during this event.

"A passenger? But who…." Kane was about to think over in what this was, but then…his eyes widen. "Oh no…."

"Um, Mr. Kane?" Tooley spoke from seeing his boss look a little, panicky at the moment?

"No, no, no, no, NOOooooo! He took Julie down there?" Kane held to shake his head in not believing this, his daughter was down there, she was Red's passenger. "Abort the last order I gave, don't destroy Mike Chilton when my daughter is there!" He wanted this moment to finsih off the Burners to cease, he can't endanger his daughter.

"Sir, we can't, you had us improve a program to make sure no hacking could re-change the program?" One scientist looked from his spot in telling his superior that they can't shutdown the process, they kept it too encrypted.

"Uh oh, you shouldn't tell him that?" Tooley spoke in shaking his index finger in saying 'ah no-no' sign that this guy shouldn't say that about now.

"Nooooo! Get me Red, NOooow!" Kane held his hair in almost about to explode before pointing to his staff to bring him a connection to Red. He has to stop this before he loses Julie in this crazy scheme.

Now returning to where the chase where Red's ride goes after Mike was still the same.

Just then, a popup screen appeared in Red's ride, and it was an angry Kane glaring at the mask wearing driver.

"What do you think you're doing? You brought 'her' to Motorcity?" Kane snapped at Red while he shifted his eyes to Julie, as she could see he was not too please.

"Oh…hi, this situation is…complicated?" Julie tried to speak things here with a friendly approach, but…

"Sorry to spoil your moment, but I'm about to end Chilton here!" Red remarked off to tell this to Kane in he has other plans right now.

"No, you need to get out of there and bring the girl back! I assigned you to work together in Deluxe, not to go down and fight in Motorcity!" Kane sternly was ordering that Red bring himself & Julie back before the girl is endanger from what's about to happen.

"Too bad? You hired me to fight Mike in the first place." Red exclaimed off in stating that he's hired to get Mike, and that's his priority.

"But not involving Julie in the manner." Kane snapped again in reminding the guy that he brought someone important to him there.

"Ugh, guys, we should probably watch out for…that!" Julie suddenly cut between the conversation to point at…something vastly approaching.

Suddenly, Mutt turned away to let the Red Car almost collide against a wreckage, if Red didn't pull over and stopped, but they bash against it that shook them.

"What's happening, what's going on? Juliiiieee!" Kane's popup screen was calling out while going all staticy just before it was turned off.

Now Mutt pulled over where Mike got out, brought out his Spark Staff to be battle ready.

"Okay Red, you wanna piece of me?" Mike spoke off as if to challenge the red opponent in a face off now.

"Oh, I don't want just one? I rather have you…." Red spoke from exiting his ride, his body flashing with red sparkling energy around his fist. "In Pieces!" He issued this with a deep hated remark in wanting to rip Mike here apart.

Now both fighters charged with the red guy using his fist and red sparks while Mike was agile to dodge those bolts, clash against the guy's fist with his staff. They were evenly matched at the moment.

Course, during the moment, some explosions were happening where some of the missile launchers were getting destroyed by some of the other Burners from afar. Course not a lot was being taken down, there were too many of them vastly approaching Mike's spot.

Inside Mutt, pop ups appeared near Chuck & Claire that were the other Burners.

"Chuck, the launchers have gone a-wall! They're heading for you and Mike?" Dutch warned his bud of the approaching danger.

"If you don't get out of there soon, you'll all be blown to Kingdom-Come!" Jacob issued that if those things go off, nobody will get out of that alive.

"Yeah, we keep blasting them, but there's still plenty going your way!" Texas responded off in stating how that no matter what, the bots aren't slowing down enough.

"Ugh, tell me you have a plan?" Claire looked to Chuck in feeling a bit worried that this maybe the end for them.

"I'm working on it? Oh man, I can't shut down the self-destruction feature?" Chuck spoke from typing as fast as he can. but there was not gonna be enough time to stop the destruction process.

Then Julie's popup image appeared from secretly talking to the others while Red wasn't watching.

"Chuck, what about rerouting the launchers away from us?" Julie suggested that Chuck could hack in, and divert the launchers away from them before they explode.

"That could work, I'll give it a shot? Cross your fingers?" Chuck nods in hearing this, and begins to immediately work on the plot, hopefully this'll work, if not, they all go BOOM together.

Now Mike & Red were just about near their finale of their struggle, when large shadows of the missile launcher bots were appearing over them.

"What the….?" Red asked off in not knowing what was happening here.

"Oh boy, that won't look good?" Mike responded in having that sinking feeling; this won't be pretty.

Everyone was almost frozen in fear as the bots were about to fall and detonate near Mike, or would they…?

"Yes! I got it! Changing courses done, they'll head near the Doom Jump, and exploded all together." Chuck cheered from smiling in being in the green on his screen board, he's hacked in to the system to change the bots' course now.

Like Chuck said, the Missile Launchers were suddenly having their jet proportions drive them away from the gang's spot, and heading to dive down the large wide-gape gorge that was the Doom Jump. Soon a gianormic explosion happened that pretty much knock those outside their cars across the ground, including Mike & Red. Once the explosions were over, the other Burners cars drove near Mutt, as Mike stood up to stare at Red.

"Freeze!" A sudden voice spoke from where a few KaneCo Ultra Elites arriving on the scene. "We are KaneCo's Ultra Elite, stand where you are." The soldiers issued that all criminals, namely the Burners, stay where they are.

"Ah, I've seen enough cop films to know, this isn't good if I'm seen down here?" Claire gulped in knowing if those guys find her, her life in Deluxe is over.

"Mike, we gotta go, if those guys find Claire with us or learn anything of 'you-know-who', it's over?" Chuck's image showed up near Mike in issuing that they gotta go, they have to leave before Kane's goons see claire or learn about Julie is their friend.

"Got it, let's roll!" Mike nods before the image vanished while looking to Red who struggled to get on his feet. "Sorry Red, gotta take a raincheck on our plans, till next time!" Mike gave a little two finger wave salute, as he jumped into Mutt and started her engines.

"Chilton!" Red shouted from when Mutt and the other Burners leaped off a cliff, and managed to land on a cable leading them down.

Too late for the vendetta guy to get his chance now, a lot of Kane soldiers dropped in, blocking Red from going after Mike & the other Burners. During which Julie managed to get out of the Red Car where the Ultra Elites approached her, as she said she was fine, and would come with them to return to where her father was worried.

**KaneCo Tower  
Kane's Office**

We now focus inside Kane's office, where Kane was there, along with Tooley, as the former was having a serious discussion…with the troublesome elite by name & color; Red.

"What in Blazes were YOU Doing?" Kane snapped off to wave his arms up in what Red was even thinking back there.

"I was trying, to get Mike Chilton. Isn't that what you want?" Red dryly stated his claim to his upset employer on his job's major task.

"He's got yah there Mister Kane? You always say…." Tooley was saying in recalling this topic, but got cut then...

"Nevermind what I said!" Kane snapped at Tooley before focusing on Red again. "I assigned you to assistant Julie to make her more responsible, not drag her into a situation where she could get hurt?" He didn't want Julie to go through something like that, too risky on his mind.

"And you care about the girl, why?" Red tilted his head in seeing Kane was more worried about this one employee then he'd seen Kane be around anyone else.

"That's on a 'need' to know basis." Kane dryly pointed off in making this claim be something to be learn about. "But you're in a rather lucky state from my mood. She's told me that after seeing such a dangerous event of handling the Burners & from your rough-housing, she's gonna be more committed to Deluxe & her responsibilities." Kane gave a little smile in how from this experience, Julie is gonna wanna be careful from now on; in more ways then one. "But seeing I'm reasonable in seeing she's learn a harsh lesson, I've given her time off before she can get back to work." He stated on giving his daughter to relax, she's had it rough, despite his plans being fooled, Julie being safe is a little relief off Kane's stressful mood.

"Say Mister Kane? Does that mean I get time off? I've worked pretty hard too?" Tooley asked off with a smile in having thought up of something like earning R&R himself, even though he's constantly on it for his lack of brain power.

"We'll discuss that matter later, Tooley?" Kane dryly remark the very idea from the thickheaded right-hand man of his.

"So, what are you gonna do with me? I have to warn you, try anything funny…and you'll regret it." Red asked off from where the scene zooms close to his visors, with him giving a threat to not be afraid to fight against his employer if Kane was to punish him or thrown him in jail, he would show…resistance.

"Oh, I would have thrown your karcas in the brig from ruining my trumpet over the Burners & Motorcity's destruction, but…" Kane made a clear statement remark in how he do just that to Red for ruining his plot, however… "Julie said I shouldn't be so harsh on you, seeing that you were just following your urge feelings to get to Mike Chilton, and she didn't wanna disregard you, since you've been so helpful to her." He made a pretend smile while clapping his hands, trying to make a nice chat about what Julie told her father. "So let this be a warning to you, that next time, it won't be so lucky." He made a serious face and pointed to the guy, next time Red does something like this again, he won't get off easy.

"Hmph….like I need any luck other then getting payback on Mike." Red scuffed off to say in being a being that could care less about luck, he just wants to destroy Mike is all.

"Good, that's the kinda enthusiasm I like to see." Kane smiled at Red in seeing that same enthusiasm that he likes about this guy. "So now you can go, and return to your original station. You and Julie won't be partner up anymore I'm afraid." He shook his head in stating that as of now, Red won't be assisting Julie with her work anymore now.

"Ah really sir, I thought you wanted to help Julie." Tooley asked off puzzled in why his boss would wanna do that?

"I did, and right now that purpose has been done, and so it's over now." Kane looked to Tooley while trying to keep up his smile from such an obvious answer to him. "Guhum…you're dismiss, Red." After clearing his throat, he ordered Red to leave their area now.

"Whatever…." Red remotely stated that last issue without much care to it before turning to leave the area.

As Red exit out of Kane's office, he came across Julie that was waiting across the hall and looked up to him.

"Hay, sorry about this?" Julie tried to bring up a little smile to try to cheer the masked enemy of the Burners up in having been remove as her assistant.

"And why should you care about us not being together from what Kane said?" Red came over to ask in puzzlement in why this girl was saying such things.

"Yah, guess I just didn't want you to get too badly in trouble with him?" Julie rolled her eyes to ponder in answering that question in having her father be a little easy on Red.

"Interestingly enough, you're far different then what Kane believes?" Red spoke from hearing this and became a bit intrigue. "During that entire battle, drive, everything, you kept a calm look, like you've experienced all of that before?" He issued the fact that Julie is not at all, in what Kane believes is a girl that does not see the truth of the matter of Deluxe & Motorcity.

"Um…just a feeling from how we've handle the Burners, maybe?" Julie shrug off her shoulders to sheepishly say her reply.

"In any case, you sticking up for me, is the last thing I do for those looking for favors. So I'll say this…" Red spoke off with a silently hiss tone to lean a bit towards the girl which made her feel unease. "Don't expect a thanks, but don't think that means I hadn't enjoy our company." Red issued this off in what he wanted to let Julie know of those things.

"And that's meaning…?" Julie raised an eyebrow in being lost by those words?

"That you have more things hidden from Kane then he believes, and something about you may just intrigue me?" Red exclaimed off to say while standing himself up straight. "But otherwise, I suggest you watch yourself in the future." He stated off from looking down the hall after giving that last bit of advice.

With that, Red was walking away from Julie, exiting down the hall while the girl sign from what just happened. Her cover is safe, but Red is very sharp, and from that experience, he may think there's more to her then she even has her father Kane know.

We now enter the Burner's Garage, where the gang, this time including Julie who arrived to join in their latest celebration.

"Julie, girl, am I glad to see you." Claire spoke to approach her friend to give her a hug. "Staying around the guys has already gotten boring without you." She undid the hug to make this statement about her situation here.

"Well Claire, you just have to get use to them when I'm not around." Julie smiled in stating that her friend just has to learn to handle the guys & their personalities.

"Yah, like I haven't heard that one before?" Claire rolled her eyes in hearing that same-old sentence plenty from Julie before.

"Gotta say Julie, we're glad you back, safe and sound." Mike smiled to approach Julie with a relief expression, she's not out of danger from Kane assigning Red to watch over her.

"Yeah, but what about Red?" Texas nods while asking about the creepy masked wearing dude in the whole black, and red appeal look theme?

"You're boss, Kane, still having you have him as your assistant?" Dutch asked off with concern if Kane still has Red watching over the girl like a hawk, an evil hawk that is.

"Don't worry guys, he's no longer gonna be with me after that stunt he pulled?" Julie held up her left hand to assure her pals, that Red is not gonna be on her back anymore.

"Ah, that's a relief, for a minute, we thought our spy network would crumble with Kane having such a killer fighter watching you?" Chuck signed with much stress relief over that piece of good news to hear, for all their sakes.

"But still, we best be on our guard, we may need a strategy to infiltrate KaneCo Tower to hack into the mainframe and get all the goods Kane's got running up to try out?" Dutch spoke off in reminding the gang, that unless they act up, they'll never know what Kane may throw at them next time?

"Yep, that be the smart thing to do, you youngsters need to be aware that having one intel, ain't gonna cut it." Jacob came in with some creepy muffin sakes while stating how just having Julie by their intel spy in KaneCo, isn't gonna be something to last forever. "It's like setting a layer of cakes, you need something to stable the batter to have another stand on top or else it comes apart." The old guy issued off to say while using a metaphor in stating how they need more infiltrators then just Julie, cause if like last time, Julie can't act, someone else will have to.

"Oh yeah, sounds tasty, anybody else interested in having something to eat here?" Texas pump up his fist in liking the sound of that, not the plan, more likely the cake to eat actually.

"I'll pass, knowing Jacob's cooking, it'll probably be spoiled." Claire held up her right hand to decline the invite, knowing this old guy's cooking isn't healthy in her case.

"Come on Claire, I'll take you to the diner." Julie grab her friend's hand to prepare to lead her to where they can get some 'real good' food in Motorcity.

"Hay Jules, just a sec, kay." Mike held up his right hand to stop Julie for a second to speak. "Listen, wanna say…thanks for all you've done, and keeping yourself under hard pressure of one of our tough foes." The guy expressed his gratitude to the girl for handling her situation alright after all that's happen.

"Eh, when you're a Burner, you gotta keep your head in the game & not freak out, right?" Julie shrug off her shoulders to smile towards Mike when she said this.

"That's just what I was thinking." Mike nods with an okay smile of his own in answering Jules' response.

"Well guys, I need some serious time off, I'm bushed?" Julie turned to her friends in saying she'll be heading off now.

"And that's where we depart, see ya later." Claire spoke in pushing Julie's back to quickly get them going here now.

"Yo Mike, should we go after them?" Chuck looked to Mike while they watched the girls head out here to climb into 9 Lives?

"And join in on chowing down." Texas randomly suggested out in wanting to join in, only to stuff his face with food.

"I somehow doubt that's what we do?" Dutch looked to Texas weirdly in hearing him say something like that.

"Ugh, lets let them be for now guys, after all…" Mike shrug off his shoulders in telling his team that they should let Julie have her time with Claire, she's earn some downtime, especially since she hasn't spent enough time here during the 'assistant' issue. "Jules earned herself, big time R&R, from a seriously bad 'R' in the Red department?" Mike smiled off to say while he and the other Burners, watch Julie drive her car off with Claire, both smiling and ready to just kickback…and enjoy the relax effect on having stress relief with the open road as their witness.

* * *

**CREDITS:**

**Created By: **Chris Prynoski  
**Originally Produced By: **Titmouse and Disney XD

**Written**** By: **V.I.S.I.O.N-K.I.N.G  
**Ideas By:** EVERYONE XD everyone requested this, too many people to name :P

**NOTES:**

Ok guys! We are nearing the end of the season :o who is psyched for the next episode?! I AM, ITS GUNNA BE A FLUFF ATTACK!

ALSO: please go like my Facebook page for all of my works! Link is on my profile, but it is where I will be able to respond to everyone the fasted, give more detail about my Fan Fictions and books and I'll be having contests :o PLEASE LIKE IT :)

ALSO: **THE LAST COUPLE EPISODES HAVE BEEN DECIDED**

**I ALREADY HAVE AUTHORS **for the last remaining episodes, and everything is worked out :) HOWEVER, **if you want to pitch ideas for the SEASON FINALEE leave them in a review or inbox them to me :) **I will be open to ideas! I have been so far :D

**WARNING ABOUT THE LAST EPISODE: **I hope that everyone likes it and spoiler: they're will be more than 1 ending ;)

**PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:**

"I think we need to talk about that Robo-Mike." Julie said carefully. She didn't want to say anything about Mike that could give anything away. Kane turned to her and smiled.

"What is it kiddo?"

Julie awkwardly rubbed the back of her head. "Well...he kissed me on the cheek, asked what I was doing later and followed me out of the room." Instead of showing concern, he chuckled and Julie looked around the room confused.

"Sees like Chilton has a crush on someone!" he said with a hearty laugh. Julie grew slightly frustrated.

"That's kinda creepy!"

"No, that shows weakness!" Suddenly his hearty smile turned into an evil grin. "Weakness..." he said quietly. He evilly chuckled and turned to his daughter. "This clone is an exact replica of Chilton. Maybe this could help show his weakness!" he paused for a moment. "You need to let him continue this Julie."

"WHAT?!" Julie asked jumping back a little.

"This could show the real Chilton's weakness. We need to know what that is!" Julie manged to hide her blush well as she continued to speak.

"So I need to...pretend to love this robot, that looks like Mike Chilton?" she said raising an eyebrow.

**COMING SOON**


	19. Episode 18 - Clone Love

**Episode 18 - **Clone Love

* * *

Kane smirked as he held the single strand of dark chocolate brown hair in his hand. He handed the hair strand over to a scientist standing beside him and commanded for him to place it in the large machine in front of them. The scientist nodded and placed the hair on a small scanner, closed it off and hit a green button beside it. He gestured to the final switch and an evil smirk swept over Kane's face.

"Perfect. This should make an excellent clone." He continued to smirk as he pulled the switch down and the machine began to clunk around. Kane turned to the scientist with a twisted smirk etched on his face. "Did I ever tell you why I need to clone Chilton?" he asked his scientist. The scientist shook his head as he monitored all the equipment for the cloning device. Kane chuckled as the machine continued to clank and rattle around. "I realize now that I need him if Deluxe is to thrive, I still need him to work for KaneCo." He sighed at the memory and rubbed the back of his neck. "Of course there is no way he'll re-join me. However," he placed a hand upon the large, swaying tin. "That's why I need to make this little guy."

A rumble emerged from the machine and large clanking footsteps were heard. Suddenly the door on the machine flew open and a large Mike with glowing red eyes stood in front of them. The red in his eyes died down and they turned back to the normal chocolate brown. He saluted to Kane and smirked.

"Hello Kane." he said, in a voice that sounded exact to the real Mike. Kane grinned evilly. The door to the lab suddenly flew open. Julie walked in looking face down in her notes and was flipping through pages as she approached the three men.

"Hey Dad, so I think I have finally figured out that broken ray gun down..in the..." her voice trailed off as she looked up and her eyes widened. "M-Mike..." she said so quietly that nobody could hear.

"Please meet the Mike clone!" Kane said gesturing to the robo-Mike. "You know the other day when I told you I still needed Chilton? This was the solution!" he excitedly said as he walked over to his daughter and smiled down at her. Julie shifted her gaze to the robot and happily sighed.

"That's great Dad!" she said with fake enthusiasm. Honestly, she couldn't be more glad it wasn't the real Mike. She would have totally blown her cover! "Anyways Dad, I need to get back to work. I'll see you later." she excused herself as she jumped out of the room. She jogged down the hall and leaned against the wall with a sigh. "That was close..." she mumbled to herself. She tried to calm her quick heart rate, but it was brought back when she felt an arm over her head. Her eyes wandered upwards and the robot-Mike was looming over her. She blinked a few times in confusion. "Can I help you?" she asked feeling slightly awkward.

He chuckled. "Oh no. You've helped enough." he said as he brushed some hair away from her face. For some reason Julie felt butterflies in her stomach and she bit her bottom lip and sunk into the wall, praying nobody could see them. "So, what are you doing later Miss. Kane?" he asked with a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Uh...work?" she said. She felt a little silly for phrasing that in the form of a question but let him continue. After all, he was only a robot.

"Good luck then." she felt him brush down next to her and plant a feathery kiss on her cheek before walking away in the direction she was headed in. Of course, she bolted the other way instead, trying to get the pink out of her cheeks.

"Uh...Dad?" Julie asked peaking her head into the dimly lit room. She took a few steps in and it brightened showing her father looking out into Deluxe. "I think we need to talk about that Robo-Mike." Julie said carefully. She didn't want to say anything about Mike that could give anything away. Kane turned to her and smiled.

"What is it kiddo?"

Julie awkwardly rubbed the back of her head. "Well...he kissed me on the cheek, asked what I was doing later and followed me out of the room." Instead of showing concern, he chuckled and Julie looked around the room confused.

"Sees like Chilton has a crush on someone!" he said with a hearty laugh. Julie grew slightly frustrated.

"That's kinda creepy!"

"No, that shows weakness!" Suddenly his hearty smile turned into an evil grin. "Weakness..." he said quietly. He evilly chuckled and turned to his daughter. "This clone is an exact replica of Chilton. Maybe this could help show his weakness!" he paused for a moment. "You need to let him continue this Julie."

"WHAT?!" Julie asked jumping back a little.

"This could show the real Chilton's weakness. We need to know what that is!" Julie manged to hide her blush well as she continued to speak.

"So I need to...pretend to love this robot, that looks like Mike Chilton?" she said raising an eyebrow. Kane nodded and Julie sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it Dad." she said turning to leave. She might as well, he was her father after all. After everything she had been doing without him knowing, if she had to fake flirt with a tin can; she could do it. She wouldn't let Kane get anywhere near Mike anyways, after all her job was to notify the Burners of these things.

"I love you Julie."

Julie hesitated slightly. "Love you too Dad."

* * *

Julie slammed the door to the Burner HQ as she entered. She leaned against the door, closed her eyes, and sighed. Ever since her father had told her to let the Mike-bot flirt with her, things had been extremely awkward for her. The robot was constantly making moves her on, throwing his arm around her, trying to hold her hand. Of course, she had to let it all happen; for her father's sake.

"Jules?" she jumped at the sound of Mike's voice and flipped around. She blushed lightly seeing that this was now the real Mike. She lightly coughed and nodded.

"Y-yes?" she asked as she rubbed her hands together, trying to distract herself from Mike.

"Everyone else is asleep, what are you doing back so late?" he asked sleepily rubbing the back of his head. He was still wearing his normal clothes and looked extremely tired. She awkwardly laughed and shrugged.

"I had extra work back in Deluxe." she said and rubbed her arm. Mike smirked and patted her shoulder causing her to wince away. She felt a little awkward around Mike now; she instantly regretted ever agreeing to her father. Mike gave her a concerned look.

"Jules, are you alright?" she quickly nodded and ran to her room.

"Never better! See you tomorrow!" she closed her door and flopped onto the floor in a defeated heap. "I'm sorry Mike." she whispered as she curled up to sleep. However sleep wouldn't come for hours as her thoughts ran wild.

* * *

Julie awoke early the next morning so she could get to Deluxe on time. She didn't want to robo-Mike to look for her, that would be creepy and awkward. The second she was in 9 Lives her hologram went off and an image of the fake Mike stood before her. She quickly hid the call so he couldn't see her face and she hit the gas towards the gates. She could still talk to him, he just couldn't see her.

"Hi!" she said awkwardly as she sped away.

"Why did you hide your beautiful face?" Julie's cheeks turned a fiery red as she tried to remember that it was only a robot and not the real Mike. The way he said she was beautiful in that voice; Mike's voice, got her stomach feeling funny and made her heart race.

"I'm just a little busy right now!" she parked her car once she reached the gates and ran into the Delxue building. Once she was through the front doors she ended the call and within seconds, robo-Mike was standing in front of her. "AH!" she yelled in shock and the robot immediately wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Julie quickly pushed him away and began to walk away, hiding her red face from view.

"This is going to be a long day..." she mumbled to herself as the Mike wrapped his arm over her shoulders.

* * *

"Yes! I'll see you tomorrow...bye." Julie said over her phone as she entered the Burner garage. She ended the call with the fake Mike and huffed as she sat down next to the other Burners. They all gave her weird looks.

"Jules," Claire began caused Julie to look up. "Is everything OK?" Julie quickly nodded but before she could speak Dutch spoke.

"Your always gone, you've distanced yourself from us, you're always talking to someone on the phone..." Dutch listed. Julie blushed lightly realizing this was all because of the robot. She looked down and avoided eye contact with any of them. Claire didn't even know about the robo-Mike.

"Guys, work has been tough lately, that's all OK?" She quickly stood and faced the group with a forced grin on her face. "So! How about we all go to Antonio's! On me?" she asked trying to change the subject. Texas pumped his fists in the air and jumped across the table.

"Free pizza!" he yelled as he ran out the front door.

Mike chucked and stood with the others. "If that's not a clear yes then I don't know what is!"

* * *

"Texas, how did you manage to eat four pizzas all by yourself?" Julie asked as she went through her wallet, making sure she had enough money to pay for everything.

"Jules, you don't have to pay for this, I can help." Mike said as he reached for his back pocket but Julie quickly declined.

"No Mike, it's fine! I offered to pay and I will! I promise!" she smiled at all of them. "You're my team and I need to spend more time with you. I'm sorry for always running off." She avoided direct eye contact with Mike, feeling awkward about the whole 'robot situation'. Suddenly her phone buzzed and she flipped it open and her eyes widened. "Oh my god..." she said quietly as she quickly stood and tossed more money on the table as she headed for the door.

"Jules?" Claire and Mike asked at the same time.

Julie gave them a forced, panicked smile. "Something...came up!" she said trying to sound perky and failing. "I'll be back in a bit. Buy another...pizza." she said quietly as she ran out the door, leaving her teammates in confusion. As soon as she was a few steps out the door, she looked up from putting her phone away and jumped back with a gasp. In front of her stood the Mike-robot dressed in the blue KanCo. uniform. She looked around and tugged him to the side of the building. "What are you doing here?!" she asked in a whisper-scream.

He gave her a charming smile. "I just had to see you!" she managed to hide her red cheeks under the shade of the Motorcity sky and the roof of Antonio's. She held out her phone to him.

"So this text saying that my Dad is in trouble?" she grumbled as anger boiled inside of her.

"Fake! I just really wanted to see you." he whispered as he began to lean closer. Julie forced her hands onto his chest and lightly pushed him back.

"You can't lie about my Dad like that robo-boy. It's a big deal! Also, Kane could track you and find you down here! You're on a radar!" she said getting slightly louder. He only smiled sweetly in response.

"I disabled the radar so we could be hidden! Will a kiss make this better?" he asked taking her hand in his and lightly brushing his lips upon her hand. She quickly wiped her hand back and glared at him.

"No it won't! I'm sorry but you can't do this! I left my friends inside and left them _again_ because I thought something bad happened to my father!" She flashed back to the moment when her father first asked her to play along and she wished she had said no. She had left her friends, lied to her father, and now she was in a fake-relationship with a robot that looked like her friend. _'My life is so messed up...' _she grumbled in her mind.

"I'm sure this will help." he said leaning down again. Julie pushed her hands against his chest but he continued to lean closer, his robot strength overcoming her. He was obviously determined to kiss her.

"Stop it!" she said far too loudly. He continued to lean in closer and she struggled and backed into the wall. "Stop it! Leave me along! GET OFF!" she began to yell as she used all the strength in her arms trying to push him away. She was so mad at him she wished she could just punch him, but he was of course made of metal, Julie didn't want to break her hand. She squeezed her eyes closed as his lips neared hers. "Stop..." she said quietly. She didn't want to kiss a fake Mike. She had kissed the real Mike before but it was different. He was real. She didn't want to kiss a fake Mike.

Suddenly a voice came from a little ways away. "Hey!" it yelled angrily. Julie and the robot looked up to see Mike, obviously upset since he was clenching his fists. "Jules, who is this guy?!" he asked angrily. Julie panicked slightly but realized he couldn't recognize him in the dark, so she decided to fake it.

"I-I don't know..." she said just loud enough for him to hear. Before the fake Make could make a remark the real Mike quickly collided his fist with the side of his face causing Julie to jump back away from the robot. She smirked, realizing that the robot had been caught off guard and that it let it's defenses down. The robots now mangled face was left lying on the ground; sparking and twitching. "That's the end of that..." Julie said quietly as she realized that since he was off Kane's radar, he was now just a broken robot lying in the streets of Motorcity; now lost to the world.

"Jules who was that guy? Are you hurt? He didn't do anything did he? Where does he live?" Mike asked firing off a million questions making Julie giggle.

"He was just a jerk trying to make a move on me. No biggie."

"No biggie?!" Mike asked in shock. "Jules, nobody can lay a finger on you as long as I-" he stopped himself and coughed. "The Burners, are here." he said finishing his sentence.

Julie happily smiled in response. "Thanks Mike." she said turning to head back inside. Mike placed a gently hand in the center of her back guiding her inside. She smiled at his protectiveness. Mike didn't say a word about anything to any of the Burners and Julie explained that she had to take a personal call. However, one question still burned in Julie's mind.

_'If the robot was an exact replica of Mike, why did it fall in love with me?'_

* * *

**CREDITS:**

**Created By: **Chris Prynoski  
**Originally Produced By: **Titmouse and Disney XD

**Written**** By: **tayrox  
**Ideas By:** Cupid

**NOTES:**

Hey guys! So I want to explain about why two episodes came out back to back with each other!

So, I'm going off for the week to visit some family and see TAYLOR FREAKING SWIFT - MY IDOL HERO AND ROLE MODEL and so I'm kinda excited! c:

ANYWHO, I wanted to update before I left so you guys had two brand new episodes for the weekend! You're welcome :)

I will be back on Wednesday the 3rd and then we will release the last two episodes that week. So for the next little while, just kick back, relax, read some re-runs and get ready for the season finale of Motorcity Season 2.

ALSO: **THE FINAL EPISODES DRAW NEAR**

I'm** STILL ACCEPTING IDEAS **for the final episode. The 19th episode is being written by an amazing fan who has actually written a chapter before :) So they last episode is my turf, and I'm letting you guys decide how it works out! So leave reviews, inbox me and let's have some fun with our ending to season 2! And in case I forget to say it,

It has been a great season writing with you guys, I will remembering writing this for a really long time because it's not Disney XD's season they wanted. It's _our_ season that _we_ wanted. And I hope you guys enjoyed it :)

I'm so honored that you guys all trusted me with this job as being the leader of this season and I encourage you all to write your own seasons! Make sure to send me a link if you do, I'll give you a shout out and some great reviews :)

Thanks a ton guys! :D love you all :3

**PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:**

With one last blow from her trusty gun, "Kane Buster" she had lovingly painted across its surface, she knew that Mike would have one less thing to worry about. The time told her that at that moment he was safe in his bed, dreaming the impossible, not a care in the world or any idea of what could have happened had she not intervened.

She smiled as the Burner garage appeared in sight.

"Can't wait for our family reunion, bro."

**COMING SOON**


	20. Episode 19 - Lost and Found

**Episode 19 - **Lost and Found

* * *

Gunfire. It wasn't a rare occurrence in Motorcity. Quite the opposite in fact. But this particular gunfire couldn't exactly be called common.

Had she not been training herself and staying in shape for the past three years, she probably would've been eliminated on the spot. At least, that's what she believed. Better safe than sorry, right? The Kane bots didn't even know what was hitting them. Athletic enough to be a Burner, but much more violent than any of them combined.

The Kane Bots had been assigned to find and destroy Mike Chilton this time around. No certain area to detonate, and no kidnappings to assume. Just a simple death wish.

Like hell was she gonna let that happen.

With one last blow from her trusty gun, "Kane Buster" she had lovingly painted across its surface, she knew that Mike would have one less thing to worry about. The time told her that at that moment he was safe in his bed, dreaming the impossible, not a care in the world or any idea of what could have happened had she not intervened.

She smiled as the Burner garage appeared in sight.

"Can't wait for our family reunion, bro."

* * *

"Take a deep breath in, Mike...now breathe out slowly...good. Find a comfortable position in your seat, let yourself relax..." Hudson said calmly, watching patiently as Mike sank into the cushiony chair and allowed himself to go under.

From outside Hudson's work space, the Burners watched the session curiously. It was hard to hear what was going on thanks to the nearly soundproof windows and walls, but Julie's special headphones took care of that for them.

"Claire, I still say that this is a bad idea." Julie groaned, adjusting the volume appropriately.

"The spying or the hypnosis?"

"What do YOU think?"

"Oh, come on, Jules, like you're not the least bit curious to find out about Mike's childhood."

"Well..."

"Besides, this is the only way." Chuck added matter-of-factly. "Mike's nightmares have been out of control lately, and he said it had something to do with when he was a kid. If he can't remember it by himself, then hypnosis will have to do."

"Yeah, but do we really have to spy on him? This sort of thing is personal." Julie pointed out.

"Julie, we're all worried about him." Dutch said solemnly. "We have to be there for him in case his childhood is particularly traumatic. If we have to break a few boundaries to protect him, then who cares?"

Julie said nothing. She just adjusted the headphones one more time, seeing Mike through the window. His eyes kept fluttering open and closed again, as if the fighter in him didn't want to lose complete control of the situation. Hudson's smooth voice slid through the air again.

"You can close your eyes if you want to, Mike. You are in a safe and comfortable place. It's okay to let your mind drift. No one will hurt you. You are safe. You are warm. You are relaxed. And so very sleepy..."

Julie found herself absolutely fascinated by Mike's relaxed position; the slow rise and fall of his chest, his jaw half-way open and slack, his eyes closed gently. It was so unusual and rare to see him that peaceful. Any doubt of this doing any good for him was easily washed away.

Hudson continued, "Now that you are nice and relaxed, I want you to go back years ago. Before the Burners, before Motorcity, before being a cadet, and before Kane. Can you see yourself growing up, perhaps as a young child?"

There was no response, and for a moment Julie thought that Mike had simply fallen asleep. But soon after, Mike replied in low, sleepy drawl, "There's a boy...at the orphanage...He's so small...five years old...Kane Co. blue clothes on...he's waiting for someone..."

"Who is he waiting for, Mike?" Hudson asked patiently, careful not to bring him out of the trance.

"I...don't...wait...someone's coming...a girl...only a foot taller than him...maybe only two years older than him. Three. Four. It's hard to tell." Mike's peaceful expression creased into unease. "She walked right past the boy...he looks hurt and curious...he starts to follow...she turns around and stops him...says...'you can't come with me'...'why not?', the boy asks...something's wrong...what is she doing? Why is she leaving?"

Sensing his distress, Hudson spoke up again. "It's okay, Mike, calm down-,"

"Don't go..." Mike's eyelids clenched tightly, all traces of relaxation gone. He shuffled on the couch, clenching and unclenching his fists and gritting his teeth. Tears started to leak from his eyes. "Don't leave him! Don't leave me! Come back! Come back!"

Alarmed, Julie nearly bolted into the lab to see if she could shake him awake. Dutch held her back with a sad look on his face.

"Mike, it's okay! Calm down! Breathe...you're safe, it's only in your head." Hudson hushed.

"You promised you'd always be here..." Mike murmured, still shifting but not as violently as before.

"Let the image wash away from your mind, Mike. Everything is okay. You are at peace...deep breaths now..." Hudson gave him a sympathetic look. "When I snap my fingers, you will fall into a deep sleep, and the event you saw before you will feel like nothing more than a dream."

Hudson snapped his fingers, and Mike let out a deep sigh as he gave up his last conscious resistance.

Unable to take much more, Julie charged into the lab, the others not far behind her. "Hudson, is he alright? Will he be okay?"

She looked at Mike worriedly.

"It's okay. He's sleeping now. He won't wake up until he's well rested." Hudson sighed.

Chuck took a seat next to Mike's sleeping body. "What was up with that panic? I've seen him worried before, but that was...crazy." He pat his back.

"Texas thought he had it bad, growing up with scum like the Mama's boys, but this is just plain painful to watch. No one leaves my buddy like that!" Texas declared.

"Hudson, do you have any idea what he was talking about?" Dutch asked.

"I can't say I do, son. Well...I have a theory, but it's a longshot."

"We could use all the info we can get." Julie said matter-of-factly.

"Of course." Hudson nodded. "He spoke of a child only a few years older than the boy-who was obviously Mike. If this little girl held any importance to him, it would likely mean she was family."

"Mike already told Texas about his past. He didn't mention anything about family." Texas said.

"What if it was just a friend?" Dutch pointed out.

"That's possible too. This was only a theory after all." Hudson shrugged.

"What should we tell him when he wakes up? We can't protect him from his past forever." Chuck stated sadly.

"We'll tell him when he's good and ready. Right now, he needs to rest." Claire decided.

The Burners and Hudson gave each other firm nods, each filing out of the lab to give Mike some space.

But before she left, Julie paused and slowly made her way back toward him. She stared at his peaceful expression sympathetically, sliding her hand down his tear stained face and cupping his cheek in her palm. He smiled softly and mumbled something she couldn't catch, but she didn't care.

For now at least, he was safe.

* * *

Mike had absolutely no idea why everyone was being so cautious around him. Even a simple "hello" would cause them to flinch and build some excuse to avoid him. He'd asked Jacob if he'd done anything wrong, but Jacob said he was fine and that the Burners just needed some time to themselves.

Right. He was cool with that. But he still wanted to know what was going on. And why he had fallen asleep in Hudson's lab.

The alarm sounded. Perfect way to get his mind off things.

"You heard that, guys, let's move!" Mike declared, already darting for Mutt.

Half an hour into the fight and things were looking well as usual. It seemed like they'd be heading home any second.

"Okay. Let's finish them off and-," A laser cut through Mike's statement, as well as the remaining bots. It was red and blazing, reminding him grimly of another nemesis he had faced recently.

"Mikey?" Chuck stared at him, the same alarm reflected in his eyes.

"Well, that's just perfect. Okay, guys, looks like we'll be fighting this creep again."

The smoke cleared, and Mike was more than surprised (as well as a little relieved) to find that it was not who he thought it was. A shadowy figure with a giant gun in hand stood before Mutt, the curves suggesting a female as the owner.

"Uh...hey, thanks for your help! But...are you friend or foe?" Mike called, half jokingly.

"Oh, believe me, I'm a friend." The figure spoke in a deep, level voice.

"Good to know. Mind coming closer so we can thank you properly?" Mike stepped out of the car, approaching her curiously.

"Sure. I prefer to get the surprise over with, anyway." She responded with a chuckle.

Mike quirked an eyebrow. "What're you...?"

Dust and dirt finally stopped clinging to her exterior, fully revealing the identity of their helper.

Mike's jaw dropped.

Brunette hair, short in the back with two long strands in the front. Sharp eyes, deep and black and filled with mischief. A smirk that oozed with easy charisma. A red shirt with a brown vest over it. Brown cowboy boots.

Her smiled softened as she laid eyes on him. "Been a while, hasn't it, bro?"

Mike felt numb. His knees could no longer support his weight, so he just let them drop on the ground. He vaguely heard someone calling his name and grabbing his shoulder. Everything outside the vision of the woman before him seemed to fade to black.

'Mike! Did you pass the test?'

'Mike! Let's go play!'

'Mike, I saved you some sweets!'

'You're the sweetest brother ever, Mike.'

'I love you, Mike.'

'Mike.'

'Mike.'

"MIKE!"

The jolt of reality was much more painful than anything Mike had experienced in his life. Someone-Julie, he registered blearily- was helping him up and putting his weight on her shoulder, as he had lost all feeling in his body.

"Mike, are you okay?" The woman-Capri, his memory shouted-appeared genuinely concerned.

"I...I'm fine..." Mike finally found his voice. "I'm just..." Furious. Overjoyed. Paralyzed. Surprised. Petrified. "...Shocked," He finished lamely.

"Don't blame you. How long has it been? Twelve years? Thirteen?" Capri's smirk returned.

"I don't know..." Mike felt like he was taking this whole thing really well, despite the fact that he should've been angry and yelling at her and demanding where she had been and why she had left him in the first place...and why he had forgotten all about her.

"You came back..." Mike fell forward, out of Julie's grasp and into Capri's arms. She held him tightly, and Mike felt the wetness of her tears on his head.

"That's right, bro...I'm here now...I'm here..."

Mike closed his eyes, the shock finally pushing him into darkness.

"...coming to. It's about time."

Voices echoed around him. Familiar voices, but his foggy brain wouldn't let him process anything.

"...sister. Shouldn't you be more worried about him?"

"...be fine. He's a Chilton after all."

His hazy eyes finally focused on something. Six things. Six faces. Who...? He recognized five of them. The sixth was...

"Welcome back, bro."

Oh. Right.

Mike found that his head was in her lap, and all six faces were looking at him with a mixture of concern and amusement.

"Where...?"

"You're back at the garage. Texas had to drive you and Capri back." Dutch explained.

"You can thank Texas later. Right now we wanna know if you're okay." Texas added.

"Ugh...I've felt better." His head was spinning, he tasted bile in his mouth, there was a queasiness building up in his stomach, and he still had no idea what the heck was going on.

"Well, don't worry since you don't need to do any introductions. Capri already took care of that. Should've known you had a sister!" Claire mused.

"Capri...How did you...?"

"I've known that you were down here since you first defected from Deluxe. Have I mentioned how proud I am of you?" She smiled at him softly.

"You...left me...You said you'd never leave me..." A bit of betrayal made its way into his voice.

Her grin dissapeared. "I didn't have a choice, Mike. I couldn't stay in that hell-hole any longer. Kane wouldn't let me do anything fun in the slightest, and no one could understand my desperation."

"I could've come with you..."

"No, you couldn't have. You were too young. And I didn't have the maturity or resources to take care of you in a place as low and dangerous as Motorcity. I barely had enough resources to take care of myself. With much reluctance, I decided leave you at the Deluxe orphanage so you would be safe. Looking at you now..." She smiled again. "I know I made the right choice. You figured the danger out all on your own. I knew you had it in you." She pat his head.

Mike opened his mouth again, but Texas beat him to it. "Texas is confused. Why did you decide to come back now of all times? Why couldn't you have met up with Mike as soon as he left Deluxe?"

"Actually, that's what I came to tell you about. I've been in hiding for years now, dodging the radar of tracker bots and not interacting with a single soul. I had a heck of a time fending for myself, finding scraps to eat and a new alleyway to sleep in every night. But it was worth it. Can't remember the last time I've had an adventure like this...but I'm getting off subject. Why did I go into hiding? Why didn't I reunite with Mike earlier? Because I found this in the Kane Co. archives."

She gently removed Mike's head from her lap, placing a pillow beneath him. Then she activated a holo-screen, closing in on a blurry image of a machine.

It was a giant blueprint from the looks of it, showing the designs and structure of what appeared to be a weapon. It looked round and big enough to be a satellite, but not quite as simple.

"What is it?" Julie asked.

"A device Kane had been planning on putting in the sky of Motorcity. The details are vague, but from what I could make of it, this beauty was gonna solve his criminal problem. He places it above Motorcity, then it sends a tracking beam to target the particular dude he's looking for. When he's targeted, it waits for him to be in clear and vulnerable position. Then, BOOM! No more criminal."

"Oh, my God..." Dutch whispered in awe. "How long has he been planning on doing this?"

"I stole this about three years ago. His scientists never got further than the blueprint, so if I hadn't taken it...well, let's just say his plan of killing Mike and you guys would've been a lot easier. Anyway, as soon as the blueprint was scrapped, Kane decided to focus his work on a more powerful weapon that could destroy all of Motorcity rather than just one person."

"The Genesis Pod..." Mike murmured.

"Exactly. I'm sure you all remember how that went."

"Yeah, and we'd rather keep that event in our memories." Chuck said flatly.

"Oh, don't worry. Kane won't be getting his hands on this for as long as I live. It's unique. Takes to much effort and brainpower to formulate even a second-hand blue print of this baby. And even if he had decided to go with it, it'd take way too much time. The supplies are unique-so much so that they can only be found in the scrap yards of Motorcity."

"Why would Kane wanna build something that requires that much digging?" Claire demanded skeptically.

"Determination mixed with a fine twinge of desperation. The criminal rates in Motorcity were rising, and he wanted to do whatever it took to stop them. Then the plans for the Genesis Pod came out, and he decided to screw destroying one criminal at a time when he could just wipe out the whole underground population, criminal or not."

"That...is sick." Mike sighed. Capri nodded solemnly and deactivated the print.

"Mike, I may have known you were in Motorcity, yet I still didn't visit you or warn you. For that I'm sorry. But as I explained, reuniting with you would've been too dangerous. Those bots were on my back for years because of these prints, and it was only now that they gave up their search. They probably believe I'm dead or MIA. Hard to tell, but it doesn't matter. I'm here now, and I'm gonna help you and the Burners take down Kane."

Mike stared at her for a long time, his face blank and his eyes staring at a point past Capri and everyone else. He almost looked entranced again. Then he drew in a deep breath, like he was breaking through the surface of water, and smiled the slightest bit. "To be honest, sis, it wouldn't be fair if I got mad at you. You left me to protect me, but I forgot all about you until you just showed up. I'm sorry."

Capri performed a playful facepalm, snickering to herself. "You're the same Mike I left behind. Placing another's burden on yourself just to cheer them up...God, Mike, I missed you so much." She cradled his back and shifted his head onto her shoulder, wrapping her arms around him in a tight squeeze. Mike was too weak to return it, so he settled with nuzzling her warmly.

Texas manfully held back tears as everyone looked on tenderly.

"Okay, here's the plan. All of the necessary ingredients are scattered in the various scrap-yards. But that includes the one near the Duke of Detroit's mansion." Capri paced back and forth as she recited her plan. "He has the rarest items in stock, so some titanium is bound to be hidden there. The most challenging part will be getting someone to sabotage all those cameras and not making a scene as they dig through the garbage. Which one of you's the sneakiest?"

Texas was half-way through to raising his hand when Mike intervened. "Julie's our expert infiltrator. She can handle this easily." Julie nodded her confirmation with a determined gaze.

"Perfect." Capri clapped. "That leaves us with three yards remaining. One of them is secured by a fairly tight electric fence. It shouldn't be hard to get past, but it never hurts to have a hacker-,"

"That would be Chuck's field. The dude's saved our butts more than once with a couple of keys." Mike declared, giving Chuck a fond pat on the back. Chuck blushed and spied Claire through his bangs, wondering if she'd heard that compliment.

"Good. Then there's-,"

"Texas volunteers!" The muscular man had finally lost his patience.

Capri blinked, and the Burners shuddered as they noticed how similar to Mike the gesture made her appear. "Um...I was gonna suggest that Mike and I cover the one near the surface, but why not? Texas, you and Dutch take care of it."

Dutch groaned and slapped his own face as Texas whooped.

"Mike, that leaves you and me at this area." She pointed to a dot on the map where old, useless automobiles were hidden.

"Why us two in particular?" The leader asked curiously.

Capri winked as she replied with, "I just wanna catch up with my little bro."

"Thought you'd never ask." Mike chortled.

As the two of them chatted, Claire snuck in next to Julie. "She left me out." She grumbled. "Does she have something against me?"

"Doubt it." Julie shrugged. "You were over there in the corner filing your nails. I'm pretty sure she just thought you weren't interested."

"Hey, if this'll help us save Deluxe, I'm interested. I just...don't wanna get my hands dirty."

"I'm pretty sure she already figured that one out. It's alright though, Claire. We need you here to warn us if there are any enemies on the radar. You've done it before, why not now?"

"Guess I'm a little antsy. She sounds so sure that this could really be our ticket to winning the war!" Claire's eyes lit up at the very thought. Julie giggled at her rare enthusiasm for fighting.

"Well, if you really wanna help, go with Chuck."

The smile was wiped clean off Claire's face. "On second thought I'll just stay here."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Capri suddenly appeared from behind the girls, startling them. "Chuck doesn't seem as sneaky as Julie, so he'll need someone to warn him of a hostile fleet. Keep him company to make sure that nothing like that happens, why don't you?" She high fived Mike behind her back. Julie shook her head fondly as Claire pointedly ignored Chuck's hopeful gaze.

They truly were siblings.

* * *

"This is the spot. Keep an eye out for tracker bots or anything bad, really."

"Hn."

"Man, I remember the last time I was here. Mike and I were looking for parts to build our car."

"Hn."

"I'd never held actual metal before. It was a strange experience compared to all the synthetics you find in Deluxe."

"Hn."

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

Frowning, Claire gave the smiling Chuck a weird look.

"That was to see if you were paying attention."

Claire couldn't hide the twitch in her mouth. "I see. Well, hurry up, please, just because the area's clear doesn't mean it's safe enough to take your time."

"Weird, that's what I told Mikey." He chuckled as the eyes behind his bangs grew distant. "I can't believe how far we've come as a team."

"Whaddaya mean?" For once, Claire found herself genuinely interested in what Chuck had to say.

"Well, think about it. Back then, it was just me, Mike, and Jacob. We could barely stop a quad of bots from frying us. Then we met Dutch, Texas, and Julie, and suddenly Mike's crazy idea of fighting against and protecting a rogue city didn't seem so crazy anymore. Then we found you, and our family got just a little bit bigger. Now we have Capri, and..." His expression fell. "Do you think it's possible?"

"What?"

"That we'll win? We thought we'd win with Vega, but that didn't go well. Now we have this, and...what's gonna happen now? I dunno what I'll do if Mike, or any of you guys get captured this time. In fact, what'll we do with this weapon when it's completed? Will we use it to fry Kane, or just threaten him into giving up his power?"

Claire tried not to show how scared she was of Chuck's statement. Were they gonna kill Kane? The Burners wouldn't, would they? At least, Mike wouldn't, would he? They weren't criminals, and if Julie lost her father...would it be worth it?

She took a deep breath, choosing her words carefully. "I...am sure that we'll win, Chuck." She meant it, too. "But I wish I knew how. All I can say is...I don't want to kill Kane. He's a horrible, despicable human being...but you already know that he has a daughter." She was skating on thin ice, now. One wrong word and she'd drown in icy water. "I...have heard how much he cares for her...he praises her, and she's all that he has left of a family...I just can't see him as a hundred percent monster if he loves someone that much...I just want to overthrow him." She smiled sadly. "But we might have to kill him...is that what you're saying?"

Chuck said nothing. He just nodded and gestured for her to continue.

"All I can say is: Mike won't kill him. The other Burners probably won't either. But what about Capri? What about the Duke? What about all of Motorcity? They want us to get rid of him for good. But we can't do that."

"We'd be no better than Kane..." Chuck's thoughful response made Claire glance up at him in surprise. He just smiled at her gently. "Come on. Let's go find those parts."

Claire said nothing for the rest of the trip. But it wasn't out of spite.

* * *

"See this baby? I built him myself. He and I have been buddies since I was thirteen years old." Capri stroked her giant gun like it was her beloved pet. Mike laughed as he dug through the junkyard.

"You have no right to say something is awesome until you've seen Mutt. She's a four letter word: FAST."

"Oh, I've seen her, remember? Fine ride you got there. Makes me wish I knew how to drive."

Mike gave her a surprised look. "You don't know how? No offense, but that's kinda hard to believe. You've been down here how long?"

"I was hiding, genius. No time to build one. Barely enough teach me as soon as we turn this war around."

Mike grinned at the thought. "That's a promise I won't let you forget."

"Guys, you all did fantastic." Mike declared, nodding his approval at the parts everyone had collected.

"Which means now we can begin construction." Capri added, already gathering the items for safekeeping.

"Sounds good to me, except what're we gonna call this Kane Buster? Has to be awesome, not as awesome as BESSIE, but good enough to remember." Texas declared.

Dutch rolled his eyes. "I don't think this is a very good time, Tex."

"Aw, don't worry about," Mike said nonchalantly, "I'd feel better calling it something other than 'The Weapon' anyway."

Texas gave Dutch a smug look.

"Actually, I've been thinking about that for a while." Capri mused. "I remember there was this old game I found when I first came here. And when I say old, I mean ANCIENT. Anyway, the people in there were building a weapon. They called it the Crucible."

"The Crucible? Any reason in particular?" Julie asked.

"Dunno. But it sounds cool, doesn't it? How about it?"

The Burners looked at each other, nodding their agreement.

"Crucible it is, then." Mike shrugged. "Now, how about we start taking shifts. Send a group of three every two hours to construct it..."

"Mike, as much as I appreciate your offer to help, I think ya oughtta leave this weapon to the true engineers." Dutch said flatly as he saw Mike look over the parts for a way to start.

"Aw, c'mon, man, you've seen me with a wrench! I'm not bad."

"Yeah, you're alright. But something like this needs more than just 'alright'. We need the best dang engineers there are! I can start the basis-how about you go and contact the cablers? We experts like them to help us out."

"You sure you're not just saying that because you wanna spend some quality time with You-Know-Who?" Mike asked with a flirty smirk.

Dutch waved him off with unconvincing laughter. "Don't be ridiculous! We need them if we wanna get this done quicker, that's all." He coughed and starting sorting through the parts. "I'm gonna be at this for awhile. Call Tennie to come over here, will ya?"

"Knew it." Mike winked. Dutch just sighed.

As he made his way toward Mutt for her daily repairs, Capri skipped on over.

"You're looking really chipper." Mike commented, noting her bright smile and gleaming eyes.

"I just can't believe this is really happening, Mike. After all these years of running and hiding, we're all finally gonna save all of not only Motorcity, but Deluxe, too! We'll be free to do whatever we want without the constant fear of death by bot fire! I can hardly wait!"

Mike was all too happy to join in her enthusiasm. "I know. It seems almost surreal for something like this to be happening. It's good to know that the citizens will finally live in a world without fear. Or at least, without fear of a dictator."

"And the look of terror on Kane's face as the life dies from his eyes will be an additional treat." Capri giggled, rubbing her hands together almost manically.

Mike didn't know if it was her comic, her grin, or the gesture she was making, but suddenly the realization of what was going on crashed right into him.

They were going to win the war.

The Crucible wasn't just gonna threaten Kane into backing down.

It would destroy him.

"We...I..." Mike stammered quietly.

Noticing his distress, Capri stared at him with concern. "Hey, what's the matter, bro?"

Mike took a deep breath as he replied with, "Well, maybe it's because I never stopped to truly think about it, but...we're really going to destroy him? Is that the only way?"

Capri's expression deliberately became hard to read. "Why are you asking? Isn't this for the best?"

"Well, I'm not saying it isn't, but all I'm asking is, is that really what we have to do? The Crucible won't just be used to threaten him into giving up his power or anything? You think we absolutely have to kill him?" Mike asked nervously.

Capri sighed sadly. "Mike, that man-that MONSTER- is the cause of countless deaths and misery in Motorcity. He took away Deluxe's freedom, nearly had you murder civilians, and is forcing his legacy upon his daughter. Why shouldn't we kill him? Why shouldn't we avenge the innocents that had their blood shed because of him?"

Mike felt an unusual calm overtake him, normally used when he was in danger or behind the wheel. At that moment, he was simply thinking back on every crime Kane had committed, as well as every little hint the news reels, as well as Julie, had given him.

"You're right, sis. He's a horrible man. A murderer, a destroyer, and a dictator. If anything, he does deserves even worse than what he's done to us and the people of Motorcity...but he means something to someone."

Capri quirked an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"He's important to someone. He has a daughter. Someone who cares about him, and probably wouldn't be able to stand it if he died. If she shares his ideals on how to run Deluxe, then that's the fault of Kane. I may not know her, but from what Julie has informed me, she does care for him quite a bit. Before I knew he even had a daughter, I wanted nothing more than to kill that man...the man that raised me to be a heartless killing machine. But now, I don't know if I can bring myself to do it."

"Mike, even if we do take him prisoner, there's a chance that he'll escape somehow! Wouldn't it be better if we got rid of him so we'd have one less thing to worry about?"

"I know that that sounds easier, but I trust my friends. They'll make sure he doesn't escape. We can all be sure of it."

Capri huffed and blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Mike, I dunno what to tell ya. I stole this with the idea in mind that we use it to destroy him. And now you say that you wanna take him prisoner instead. For the sake of one stranger's grief. I don't know whether to be proud of your integrity, or frustrated at you stubborness." She gave him a cold look. "In the end, I want you to make the right decision. Not just for one girl, but for all the innocents lost."

Giving his shoulder a firm squeeze, Capri walked out of sight, minus the previous bounce in her step.

Mike groaned and placed his face in his palm, feeling the tell-tale pangs of a migraine coming on. With a grunt of pain, he shuffled off to edge of the counter, hoping the quiet of the garage would help him clear his thoughts.

* * *

"Hey, Cowboy. You look like you could use a pick-me-up."

Julie was standing behind him, holding out a clean glass of water. Mike took it gratefully. "Thanks, Jules. You have no idea how badly I need this right now."

"You wanna talk about it?" Julie asked, sitting down next to him.

"Sure. Need to vent, anyway. You're aware of the purpose of the Crucible, right?"

"Mm-hm. It focuses on one particular person and eliminates them. It also disables alarms, security, hacks into systems, all that useful jazz."

"Yeah, but do you know what we're gonna use it for?"

Julie frowned in confusion. "We're gonna aim at Kane and force him to step down. Isn't that the plan?"

Mike sighed and scratched his head. "That's what I thought, too."

"What do you mean? What other plan is there?"

"Capri and the other Burners think we need to use it to destroy Kane for good." He admitted quietly.

"WHAT?!" Julie sprang up from her seat, full on alert mode. "They can't do that! Kane is-he's-he has a daughter! She'll be crushed! Who can look after her?!"

"That's what I said, too, Jules. I hate Kane more than anyone of anything on this planet, but I don't know what to do anymore. Killing him might be for the greater good, but that also means leaving his daughter unaccompanied...This whole thing is getting way more complicated than I'd planned."

"Mike," Julie lifted his chin up to look her dead in the eyes. "You CAN'T let them kill him. I agree-he's a monster and he's done so many wrong things, but I...I promised his daughter...that I wouldn't let anything happen to him." She looked away sadly.

Mike, out of instinct, pulled her close to him in a warm hug. Julie returned it desperately. "Julie, I can't promise anything, but I can tell you that I will try my best to find a solution to this problem. If it means that much to you, there's no way I can say no."

"Thank you, Mike...Thank you...so much..." Julie blinked, warm tears finally being released.

"Hey, it's okay...it'll be okay..." Mike held her closer upon noticing her crying, and he started caressing her hair and rubbing her back. "We'll get through this somehow..."

"Please don't kill him..." Now Julie was outright sobbing, adding nonsense and unintelligable words in between gasps and hiccups. "Please don't..."

"Oh, Julie..." Mike couldn't say or do anything more except to hold her.

And he had a sinking feeling that Kane's daughter wasn't a stranger after all.

* * *

**CREDITS:**

**Created By: **Chris Prynoski  
**Originally Produced By: **Titmouse and Disney XD

**Written**** By: **Figment Of The Mind  
**Ideas By:** Cupid

**NOTES:**

OMG THE LAST EPISODE IS COMING THIS WEEK AND OH MY GOOOOOOOD

I've been working on it and it's so good c:

See you guys in the final episode! :D

**PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:**

Mike stood firmly in front of his mortal enemy, The Crucible in his hand, pointed at Kane's face. His palm and forehead began to sweat, confusion arising in him.

"What are you waiting for Mike? SHOOT!" Capri yelled at him. He could see the panic in Kane's face. His pale complexion, the worry in his eyes, the dilated pupils. Suddenly he raised his hands above his head in defeat, small tears rolling down his cheek. The Burners stared at each other in total shock.

"He's giving up..." Dutch said quietly.

Small familiar footsteps were heard, quiet and slow. Kane glanced up at his face was hidden by the slender legs of a familiar girl. Mike's heart nearly broke as he looked up and saw the tear-streaked face of his fellow female teammate.

"Don't you dare Mike." she said as more tears fell down her already streaked face. "He's all I have left. Please," she begged. "Don't kill my father."

**COMING SOON**


	21. Episode 20 - This Fight Is Over

**Episode 20 -** The Fight Is Over

* * *

The mental peril had only begun. Julie looked out her bedroom window the tears streaming down her cheeks. How else do you react when you figure out that your father (whom thousands of people hate including your best friends) could be killed within the next 24 hours? She loudly sobbed and quickly covered her mouth, afraid to wake any of the Burners up. She had already cried on Mike for how long this evening.

She manged a small sigh in between her sobs. _'I bet he knows now...'_ she thought. _'He must know I'm Kane's daughter. Who else would cry for him like that?' _Finally she curled up under her thin sheet of cloth that would be her blanket for the night. She began to close her eyes in hopes of calming down. She heard shifting in the other room and pulled he sheet over her head.

Mike totally heard.

Mike was sitting in the other room, tossing a small ball up and down in the air; trying to calm his rapidly running imagination. He now had to make one of the toughest choices in his life; kill the man who has tortured and killed so many; including himself, Chuck's family and Julie's sanity OR let him live, disappoint his sister who had _just_ returned, anger hundreds, but one girl gets to be happy. The words that his sister had said to him rang through his mind like a gong.

_'Wouldn't it be better if we got rid of him so we'd have one less thing to worry about?' _Mike smacked his forehead trying to get Capri's voice out of his head.

_'I stole this with the idea in mind that we use it to destroy him.'_

_'Mike, that man-that MONSTER- is the cause of countless deaths and misery in Motorcity.'_

_'Why shouldn't we avenge the innocents that had their blood shed because of him?'_

_'Isn't this for the best?'_

_'The look of terror on Kane's face as the life dies from his eyes will be an additional treat.'_

_'I want you to make the right decision. Not just for one girl, but for all the innocents lost.'_

Mike sighed and leaned back in his chair, trying to get the voice to leave him alone and let him have his mind back. He opened his eyes as they immediately darted around the room. Then he heard it; the soft sobbing of someone from the other room.

Julie.

She had told him before that she was upset because she didn't want to actually _kill_ a man that had someone to live for.

_'He has a family Mike. He has people to live for and even if he has done bad things; he shouldn't die. Life is too precious.' _her exact words were. Then he remembered the other things she had said to him.

_'You CAN'T let them kill him.'_

_'I promised his daughter...that I wouldn't let anything happen to him.'_

_'WHAT?! They can't do that!'_

_'Kane is-he's-he has a daughter! She'll be crushed! Who can look after her?!'_

___'Please don't kill him...Please don't...'_

Those words and the small weeps escaping Julie's room were too much. Mike forcefully stood and burst out of the Burner garage.

"There's no way to make everyone happy." he grumbled to himself as he lied down on the hood of Mutt and looked up at Motorcity's fake stars. "But I need to try." he said and sighed.

He needed to get rid of him that's for sure. At least make Kane go away and leave the citizens alone. But there were two choices; death, or imprisonment. How was he supposed to chose? One would make Capri happy, Motorcity happy but Julie upset.

His Julie.

He shook those words out of his head. Julie was a strong woman and if Kane died she could find another job. But then the questions remains: What will happen to Kane's daughter? Who is Kane's daughter? Remembering the way Julie cried and cried; breaking his heart made him think. It must be someone close to Julie, or maybe...just maybe...

It couldn't be that. It just couldn't be.

* * *

First thing in the morning Julie made a mad dash for KaneCo. She wasn't going to waste any time. She needed to see her father and find a way to protect him. At least then, whenever the attack happened; she would be ready. She burst into KaneCo. in full run and didn't stop until she saw her father's eyes, the eyes that looked into hers with love and affection.

She almost broke right then and there.

"You alright kiddo?" Kane asked placing his large hand on Julie's head. She gave him a forced smile as she forced back the tears of; _what could be_'s and _what if_'s.

"Just wanted to say I love you Dad." she said, trying with all her might for her voice not to break

Kane chuckled. "I love you too sweetie. Speaking of which..." he said as he pulled her over to one corner of the room. "We are going to have a life broadcast televised over Motorcity and Deluxe! It's so that we can introduce you on camera for the first time."

Julie froze. "Why would you want that?" she asked with some panic.

"Because! In a few years; this will be yours." he said gesturing to the city out of the windows surrounding his high office. "And they deserve to meet you! We're on in 10 minutes."

Julie's eyes widened. "Dad wait-"

"Julie, I'm glad you came in today. I need everyone to see how much I love you, on TV."

_'Well how can you say no to that?' _Julie thought as she nodded. Kane left to make sure everything was ready and she sighed checking her watch. She mentally debated with herself, to video chat with the guys and tell them the truth before the broadcast. To say she's sorry and that she needs to explain, and to pray that they won't hate her. Either they would hate her or they wouldn't...but if Kane found out; that's another problem.

Julie fought back the hard tears as she remembered the words of Mike last night. How her friends might kill her father. Her _daddy._ The man that helped her walk and hugged her when she was scared. The man that helped her through bullies and school and the death of her mom. How can he die? How can her friends just take him away with the blast of a gun? How could they?

How could they break her like that? They could destroy her life in a matter of 2 seconds, and the pull of a trigger.

"It's time Julie!" he father called out. Without thinking, Julie hit Mike's contact to video chat with him. Once his sleepy face answered her heart broke; it a matter of seconds, he was going to hate her.

"Mike! I'm sorry!" she said loudly as a tear rolled down her cheek. She brushed it away as some KaneCo. stuff pushed her towards the camera; causing her to drop her watch.

Mike squinted at the screen; a shot of KaneCo.'s floor and a shot of Julie standing in front of some cameras. He hid the call; seeing that she was busy as the other Burners said that a news bulletin was being presented. Mike's mind wandered about what Julie had said; he didn't understand what she meant by: "I'm sorry."

"It's Kane!" Capri yelled. Immediately all the Burners turned 100% attention to the screen.

"Hello citizens of Motorcity and Deluxe!" Mike could hear Capri growl and grumble. "I think it's high time that I introduced you to my daughter; the future leader of this great city that is: Detroit Deluxe!"

"We finally get to see this freak don't we!" Dutch said as Capri gave him a high five.

Suddenly, everything changed.

Julie was walked in front of the screen as she slowly looked up; exposing her sad eyes behind her red bangs.

"Please meet, Julie Kane." He said with a smirk.

Julie just gave a sad blank stare into the camera lense as the Burner HQ filled with confusion, tension and anger. "Dad. I need to say something. To you and to everyone." she said, her voice dripping with worry. Suddenly she was pulled away without being able to speak further and Kane appeared again.

"Thank you so much for tuning in, and see you later! Have a wonderful day in Deluxe!"

The screen went black and the Burners were left in silence.

"So that freak, wasn't a freak after all huh?" Claire asked with a raised eyebrow at Dutch, Capri, Texas and Chuck. Claire turned to leave but Chuck grabbed her wrist.

"You knew?" he asked in a weak, sad voice.

Claire shook out of his grasp and briskly nodded. "That's how we met. I work for her Dad." she shook her head and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Dutch asked with anger filling his lungs. Claire was half out the door when she responded;

"Off to see my friend and her father." she quietly said as the door clicked shut behind her. Texas angrily slammed his fists on the table.

"I can't believe this..." Chuck muttered as he brushed some blonde locks out of his face.

Mike faced the Burners with a serious look as he stood. Sure he had his suspicions, but now it was confirmed. It was official.

His-rather THEIR Julie, was the daughter of their worst enemy.

"We can't kill him." Mike said, causing all the Burners to face him.

Capri scoffed and turned to him. "Bro, come on. For everything he's done, he-"

"NO!" he yelled sternly. "We AREN'T killing Kane!" he clenched his fists. "He's Julie's father!"

"And he's a murder, and a person whom has trapped and tortured people, and a evil man, a monster, and-"

"A father." Mike finished. "To our friend."

"Mike, think about what's at stake here." Dutch said. Mike scoffed.

"You guys can't be seriously thinking about killing Julie's father!"

"What choice do we have?" Chuck asked sadly. "She lied to us Mikey. She went behind out backs, who knows what she could have told him!" Chuck shook his head as he spoke.

"That doesn't mean her father should be destroyed." he said eyeing Chuck and Capri. Chuck nodded and stared at the ground.

"But Mike, look at the families he's torn apart." Chuck nodded and brushed his hair away from his eyes so he could make eye contact. Mike huffed and placed his head on the table.

"I can't believe she didn't tell us." Dutch muttered.

"No wonder she's known as Miss. Deluxe!" Texas grumbled.

"She should have told us. She never tried to stop what her father was doing." Capri said silently. Mike heard and clenched his fists around his watch, causing a video to play.

"Huh?" Mike asked himself.

"What's that?" Capri asked walking behind him to watch.

"It's the ending of the video chat Julie sent to me..."

"End it." Capri said trying to turn off the watch but Mike stopped her.

"NO wait!" he said gesturing to the screen as the video played on.

_"Thank you so much for tuning in, and see you later! Have a wonderful day in Deluxe!" Kane said finishing his message that the watch had captured from the floor. Julie shook out of the grip of the men holding her as she stormed up to her Dad._

_"We need to talk." she said repeating herself from the video._

"What is this?" Chuck asked.

"She video chatted me but I didn't end it. It must have recorded what happened after I stopped watching." Mike muttered.

_"Of course sweetie what is it?" Kane asked. _Capri made a slight gagging noise but stopped.

_"You can't do this anymore." she said sternly._

_"What do you mean Julie?"_

_"Deluxe, the bossing everyone around-everything! Dad I don't want to run Deluxe!" The room went silent._

_"What?" Kane asked in shock._

_"Dad I love you, but this is wrong. People should have more choices. You can't hurt people like this...I don't want to see you get hurt..."_

_Kane chuckled. "I won't sweetie I promise. Nothing bad will happen; this is what the people need." he said as he walked away; leaving Julie alone in the room. Julie sat down on a chair and began to loudly sob._

The video ended just as Mike's heart finished breaking. All the Burners were silent.

"We still have to do it." Capri said. Mike gave her a crazy look.

"What?!" Capri handed him The Crucible and nodded.

"We're going up there to take down Kane one way or another. It's up to you whether or not you chose to kill him." she gave him a nod as her and the other Burners geared up and headed out. Mike glanced down at the gun in his hands.

The fate of Julie's father, was in his hands.

* * *

"Here's the plan guys." Capri began. "Texas and Dutch and going to use their cars to take out everything on the first several levels of the KaneCo. building. Mike and I will charge up the rest of the stairs and will take out all the guards protecting Kane. Then," Capri turned to Mike. "It's all you buddy." she said patting his arm.

Mike glanced down at the large gun in his arms and quickly looked away.

"Let's get rolling." Capri said as she hoped in with Mike in Mutt. Chuck decided to hop in with Dutch this round so Mike and Capri could have a brother-to-sister talk about what had happened moments previous. Once they were headed to the gates to KaneCo. Capri spoke.

"So, the Burners were pretty quiet after that video huh?" Capri asked checking her nails. Mike tightened his grip around the wheel and nodded.

"Yep."

"What are you thinking, sport?" she asked honestly. Mike sighed.

"I don't know." he mumbled. "I always knew Julie must have had this connection to Kane but...I never really _knew_ it was that. And seeing all the Burners talk about how much they were shocked and disappointed...bothered me."

"Why?"

"Julie has done way more good for us then bad." He said quickly. "I mean, I understand it's shocking and they and be mad all they want...but don't insult her loyalty to us."

Capri only smirked. "You have some deep feelings for her, don't you Mike?"

Mike only nodded. "She's like family."

Suddenly, they had reached the KaneCo. building. Using Mike's communicator Capri spoke to the others.

"Go now!" she yelled to Dutch and Texas.

"HEEEEHAAAAA!" Texas yelled as he hit the gas on his car. He ran it straight through the first two floors of the KaneCo. building; through the front and out the back. Capri gasped.

"Woah! Texas! That's not what I meant when I said take out the first few floors!" Capri yelled.

"Everyone MOVE!" Dutch yelled as the building began to sway.

"People are still in there!" Mike yelled back in a panic. Capri stepped over and hit the gas for him as Mutt began in the opposite direction of the building.

All that was heard after that was smashing, screams and then nothing but moving rubble and silence.

"Is everyone OK?" Mike radioed through; breaking the painful silence. Capri nodded from beside him and once he got confirmation from all the other Burners, Capri took the device.

"That's one way to make our job easier Texas!" she said through as the clapped and hooted. Texas screamed his name through the receiver causing her to smile.

Mike stepped out of Mutt with The Crucible in his bag, slung over his shoulder, with only one question raging in his mind:

"Was Julie in there?" he asked with slight panic. All the Burners whom had gathered froze. Suddenly, they heard coughing and the clicking of high-heeled shoes as a figure was sen running towards them out of the dust floating in the air. Mike leaped forwards and grabbed the shoulders. "Julie?!" he asked in shock and held back his worry when all he saw was Claire.

"It's just me." she said as she brushed past him and headed for the others. "What just happened?!" she asked with a yell. "That wasn't the plan we discussed!"

"We decided we needed to act right away." Capri said with a nod. "I'm sure Julie is fine and we'll still have a chance to see Kane." she said choosing her words carefully. Mike turned back and gave her a serious look.

"Is that them?" Chuck asked walking closer to Claire. On top of the huge pile of debris; clearly more than three stories tall, were two figures.

"That's them!" Capri said patting Mike's shoulder. All the Burners made a dash for the side of the debris hill to climb. Mike was first, then Capri, Texas, Dutch, Claire and Chuck. They all slithered their way to the top.

It took awhile but once Mike reached the top; which was a large flat chuck of metal from the roof, layed down like a carpet, he was shocked to find only Julie there. No Kane in sight. She was passed out laying on a mound of Junk on the very top. Mike made hopeful eyes as he ran to her.

"Jules?" he asked with a small amount of hope in his voice. The other Burners watched with worry and heartbreak as they watched Mike try to awake her. "Talk to me Jules." he said quietly. Julie moaned and grumbled. She coughed lightly and opened her eyes.

"Mike?" she asked lightly. Suddenly she jolted up and stood on the metal floor. She glanced at the heap of junk, Mike, The Burners and the destroyed area around them. "What happened?" she asked with a slightly twinge of fear in her voice.

"The plan is starting now." Capri said with a small smile. "There is no better time to take charge than the present, so Texas drove his car through the first few floors of the building."

"What were you trying to do?" she asked; again with worry.

"To take out the first few floors so we could talk with your father." she said plainly. Julie had a look of pure confusion on as Capri walked closer. The tone in Capri's voice sounded irritated, Julie was getting mixed signals about her relationship with Capri. "Julie, I have no harsh feelings towards you. Sure, it was a shock to hear what was said today...but I don't hate you. You're father is another story." Julie's eyes widened.

"Where _is_ my Dad?" she asked turning to Mike with a pained look on her face.

"He wasn't with you?" Mike asked walking closer. Julie's eyes filled with tears as she continued to ramble.

"No. I'm here alone, All I remember is him falling head first into-" Julie stopped as her voice cracked. "You don't think he's..." she said quietly looked at the Burners. "Do you?" she asked turning to Mike with tears already rolling down her cut-up cheeks. Mike did the only things he knew how to do; hug her. Mike pulled her into his chest with a look of pure pain on his face. The Burners expressions changed from looks of somewhat-joy to looks of heartbreak as they heard Julie's loud sobbing. Julie dragged Mike down onto the floor in sitting positions as she continued to cry.

"No...no...no..." she wailed. "He can't be gone. He's all I have left!" Mike gently stroked her hair as her heart-break unloaded onto him. Mike glanced up Capri who had a solid-straight face on.

"Hey wait..." Chuck said, allowing Julie to finally surface from Mike's tattered shirt. "There's someone down there!" Julie jumped up and ran over to the edge and looked down. Sure enough, a figure was seen maybe a story down from them. Julie jumped straight down.

"Jules!" Mike yelled, but she safely landed on the metal platform and walked over to her Dad with the other Burners following close behind.

"Dad?" she asked tapping on his face. She felt his pulse and nodded. "He's alive. I'm going to see if there's anyone else here that can help." she said as she carefully ran through debris. Mike sadly watched her leave, remembering her heart-breaking sobs from a few moments before. Capri glared at his body.

"He's lucky to be alive." she grumbled. Mike gave her a sad glance and she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Look Mike. You're the leader of this group of great kids." she said gesturing to the other Burners who gave him reassuring smiles. "We are all trusting you with this." she said placing a hand on The Crucible which was now in Mike's hands. "We are trusting you to make a choice. Will he live, or die." she gave him a small smile. "I have certainly picked a side. I'm sure they have." she said with a small laugh. "We know Julie has. But you're the leader and it's up to you. You do what you think is right." she patted his shoulder as she took a step back to the other Burners.

Kane began to stir and groaned in pain. His small orbs opened and he layed his eyes on the sight in front of him. Once Kane saw Mike, he glared but his gaze changed to worry when one by one he saw every Burner. Before he could speak Capri glared at him and made the first words.

"Hello there Kane." she said with a nod. "Glad to see you're awake." she grumbled as her feelings and her hopes of what Mike would do rose inside of her. She knew that she was going to try and get Mike to kill him; heck it's what she dreamed of for years. But even if she wanted to stop herself; the drive of seeing him dead is what motivated her. She turned to face Mike as the other Burners nodded at him; saying that it's now his turn to work. Mike slowly pulled out The Crucible and glanced down at the powerful gun in his hands.

"Now or never." he said quietly to himself getting into position.

Mike stood firmly in front of his mortal enemy, The Crucible in his hand, pointed at Kane's face. His palm and forehead began to sweat, confusion arising in him.

"What are you waiting for Mike? SHOOT!" Capri yelled at him. He could see the panic in Kane's face. His pale complexion, the worry in his eyes, the dilated pupils. Suddenly he raised his hands above his head in defeat, small tears rolling down his cheek. The Burners stared at each other in total shock.

"He's giving up..." Dutch said quietly.

Small familiar footsteps were heard, quiet and slow. Kane glanced up at his face was hidden by the slender legs of a familiar girl. Mike's heart nearly broke as he looked up and saw the tear-streaked face of his fellow female teammate.

"Don't you dare Mike." she said as more tears fell down her already streaked face. "He's all I have left. Please," she begged. "Don't kill my father."

"Jules..." Mike began.

"I know he's done bad things!" she started. "I know he's done awful things that shouldn't be forgiven and I know that you all have reasons for wanting him dead." she said with the tears rolling down her cheeks, faster then ever. "But don't kill him. _Please_." she pleaded. Mike has never seen her so torn up before about something.

Capri stood beside Mike, her beliefs filling up. "Mike is going to do what he wishes. I'm sorry Julie." she said turning to Mike. Julie fell to her knees in front of her father. She turned to him.

"I'm sorry Dad." she said quietly, as sobs wracked her body. Kane said nothing but only hugged her tightly. Kane looked up at Mike and the look in his eyes.

"I know you and Chilton know each other. I can tell by the look in your eyes." Kane said to Mike. "Tell me how."

"Julie, is a Burner." Mike said simply. He could see Julie brace herself for hurt and Kane only gave a pained face. He looked down at Julie.

"Was I that bad?" he asked her. Julie couldn't say anything, before she could do anything, the junk holding her up gave way and fell from underneath her. Kane gasped and reached out for her as her body lurched off of the mountain of debris. "JULIE!' he yelled as he reached out and grabbed her arm.

Julie gasped and clung onto his arm. "Dad! I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner! I just wanted to show you that what you were doing is wrong but I didn't want to hurt you!" Mike dropped The Crucible much to the Burners shock.

"What are you doing?" Capri asked in shock. Claire gripped onto Chuck's arm in fear, causing Chuck to blush.

"Julie, it's OK." was all he said. Mike's eyes widened. "I see now that you were right. I've been doing things wrong. My own daughter became a Burner; that's a sure sign." He chuckled. "I might have to die for it in the end."

Julie whimpered. "Then drop me." That reaction shocked Mike so much he almost fell over. _'She can't die! She just can't!' _"I don't want to live in a world where I have no family."

Suddenly, Mike walked up behind them and grabbed Julie's other arm and lifted her up. Kane and the other Burners gave him a shocked look.

"I won't let you die." Mike said facing Kane. "Because I don't want, her to die." he said looking at Julie and her still flowing tears. Kane gave him a weak smile. "However, you can't stay here." Capri grabbed The Crucible and held up towards Kane so that he didn't make a mistake or try to get away. Julie saw this and panicked but Mike gave her hand a small squeeze to reassure her.

Kane glanced at the gun and sighed. "I understand. I'll leave right away."

"Good. I'll escort you down." Capri said grabbing onto his shoulder as she forcefully helped him down the debris mountain with the other Burners in toll. Mike pulled Julie into a hug and kept her like that until the last Burner (which happened to be Chuck) had left the hill. He then helped her down safely, not wanting her to fall.

They had finally won.

* * *

Once they reached the bottom, Texas looked over at his car and saw that it was trashed. He huffed.

"I guess that's what happens when you're AWESOME!" he yelled. Capri smirked and tossed Mike, The Crucible.

"I guess that means I'll escort Mr. Kane here in Texas's rubble car out of the city." she said with a smirk. Julie eyes widened slightly.

"Capri, you won't-" Mike started.

"Don't worry I won't do anything to him. I know it would make Julie unhappy. I know _very well_ that, then you would be unhappy." she said with a wink. Mike nudged her away with a small smirk.

Julie stepped forward in front of the other Burners and stood eye to eye with her Dad. "Dad, I'm so sorry.." she said quietly. Kane looked over at Julie and Mike and kept a straight face.

"It's fine Julie." he said quietly. "I see that you and these guys all care for each other." he said gesturing to the other Burners.

"I promise I'll come and visit you-where ever you are." she said with teary eyes. Kane pulled her into a hug and they stayed that way for what seemed like forever. "Goodbye Dad." Julie said quietly as tears formed again. Kane backed up and brushed them away.

"Julie. Live your life in a way where you don't hurt others the way I did." he looked up at Mike with a sad expression on. "I see now that I clearly did do something wrong." He gave Julie a small smile. "Goodbye." Capri then pushed him into a car and hit the gas to drive away, leaving the Burners to themselves.

**ALTERNATE ENDING 1 - JUKEBOX  
(If you don't like this ending, skip below for ending 2)**

Julie quietly wiped away a tear as she watched her father drive away. She turned to Mike who was standing right beside her.

"I can't believe he's gone." she mumbled watching him leave. "I don't have a family anymore." she said sadly looking up at him. Mike did the only thing he knew that worked; he wrapped her in a hug again. He was willing to stay like that forever if it meant she would be happy, if she could smile and stop crying. The other Burners disbanded towards their cars (or whats left of them) leaving the two alone.

"Jules, you're not alone." Mike said quietly as he watched the car drive away. He was remembering the moment when Julie was about to jump off the ledge, when she was willing to die if her father didn't live. Why was he so quick to help? Why did his heart break? Why did he immediately run to her side? It was because they were friends. Best friends. Nothing more.

Or was it?

Mike's heart beat quickened pace as he relived all the moments he had spent with her. The happy times and sad times, the times when she was scared or when he went into over-protective mode.

He loved it all.

He loved the memories.

He loved her.

Mike's heart stopped when he realized the final conclusion. He loved her. He got jealous, he got upset, he got protective, he got tongue-tied, and heart-broken when ever she left; because he loved her. He didn't want to live anymore knowing she was alone or that she wasn't his. He didn't want anyone getting closer to her, unless it was him.

"Jules," he said quietly causing her to look into his eyes; which only confirmed his theory more. "I promise, you will never be alone." he said holding onto her shoulders. Julie's heart leaped as he looked deep into his eyes.

"How can you promise that?" she asked watching the car drive out of sight from the corner of her eye and then quickly returned her gaze.

Before she could process it, Mike was pressing his lips against hers. Julie's cheek exploded as they went a bright fiery red. Butterflies were created in her stomach as they flew around creating a storm, while Mike felt the same. She exact closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. This was nothing like then they were forced to kiss; this was magical and real.

This is what it felt like to fall in love.

When Mike eventually pulled away he smiled. "Take my word for it." He said with a chuckle. He pulled a blushing Julie into another hug and they both knew it was the beginning of a whole new time. A time of peace and a time of happiness. Julie clung onto his shirt as she sadly looked at the ground.

"So what does this mean?" she asked. Her heart thumped as she awaited his answer. She knew what she wanted him to say, she knew what she wanted to happen, but would it?

"I want you to...be mine Jules." Mike said quietly.

Julie giggled. "Of course Mike."

This is where everything begins.

**ALTERNATE ENDING 2 - NO JUKEBOX**

Julie sadly looked over at Mike. "So I guess that's that huh?" she asked sadly looking up at Mike.

Mike gave her a comforting pat on her shoulder. "It'll be OK Jules." he said giving her a weak smile. Julie gave a weak smile back.

"I know." she said quietly, composing herself. "I'll visit him often, I'll talk to him. Deluxe is done and we won this battle." she tore her eyes away from his. "But I feel like...it could have been different."

"How so?"

"Maybe I could have said something to him. Before all this happened, before he created Deluxe."

Mike patted her arm and she stood silently watching the ground like it was the most interesting thing on earth. "It's not your fault." Julie only nodded as a response.

"Hey guys." Dutch said approaching them and smacking Mike's arm. "Check it out." he said gesturing to Claire and Chuck. Claire was actually having a conversation with Chuck. Chuck suddenly turned a bright shade of red and Claire began to laugh; causing Chuck to smile.

Julie smiled and laughed. "So, I guess Claire doesn't hate him as much as she lets on!"

Mike smiled at her; happy she was smiling. Mike glanced up at the high pile of trash. "So...what next guys?" he asked. Julie held her arm sheepishly as she walked up beside him.

"Well Kane's gone. So I guess we need to start by clearing all this out." Dutch said gesturing to the massive mountain of junk. "Thanks to _Texas_..." He said louder than normal.

"TEXAAAAAS" he yelled as he popped out from the debris.

"I guess that means Deluxe is done." Julie said seriously.

"No more people in danger, people can do what they want." Mike said confidently.

"And have freedom." Dutch said with a smile. Mike gave Dutch a high five and Julie a hug. Claire and Chuck continued to talk by themselves as Texas ran up and down the now destroyed KaneCo. building.

This was a start to a whole new beginning.

* * *

**CREDITS:**

**Created By: **Chris Prynoski  
**Originally Produced By: **Titmouse and Disney XD

**Written**** By: **tayrox  
**Ideas By:** Everyone

**NOTES:**

So that's it. The last episode :'(

I hope everyone enjoyed and I hope both endings sounded good :)

It has been an amazing time writing with you all, creating our version of Motorcity - Season 2.

This has been an amazing time and it's something I will never forget. This is a great fanbase full of supportive readers, writers and people with great ideas. I think that this show defiantly deserves a larger audience.

If you guys want to stay in contact with me, just like the Facebook like page in my FanFiction profile bio and we can stay in contact, as well as keep in touch with all my other FanFictions and Wattpad stories.

It's been a great almost-year now. I understand I haven't been always been active and that up until maybe the episode 13 or so I was SUPER slow, but I totally don't regret doing this. This was a blast :)

Hope to see you all around this archive soon :D

- tayrox

_DISCLAIMED: I do not own Motorcity or have rights to create a Motorcity Season 2. I don;t own any of the characters or any of the sets. This was purely for fun :)_

_This story is dedicated to all of Motorcity's fans. This is for you all to enjoy :3_

_- tayrox_


End file.
